Sin Rumbo
by RegalEvil
Summary: Emma, la bella y joven hija del Marqués David, se ve obligada por su cruel padre a casarse con la Duquesa Regina Mills que es enemiga de la patria; Emma siempre preocupada por hacer justicia y proteger a los más débiles, debe luchar contra el bando enemigo. ¿Podrá confiar en Regina?
1. Chapter 1

Emma y su madre estaban plácidamente sentadas en la salita, mientras saboreaban una exquisita taza de chocolate caliente. No hablaban. No lo necesitaban. Se limitaban a merendar y a mirar por la ventana. Era una tarde bastante cálida.

Disfrutaban en silencio de aquella tarde de viernes en paz, sabiendo que el marqués no volvería hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Si regresaba.

Emma deseó que, en caso de hacerlo, lo hiciera durante la noche, con el fin de evitar el patético y lamentable estado en el que, sin duda alguna, llegaría su padre.

Se escuchó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo. Con la frente arrugada se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Es padre —advirtió.

Emma corrió hacia la butaca donde había permanecido sentada hasta entonces y luego ambas se concentraron en su merienda, como si en ella hubiera algo mágico.

Así las encontró David, quien, con paso tambaleante, irrumpió en la salita. No se molestó en mirarlas, sino que fue directamente hacia el aparador, donde se sirvió una generosa cantidad de coñac. De un solo trago vació su contenido y después se giró para mirar a su hija.

—Bien, parece ser que la espera ha llegado a su fin.

Intrigada, Emma se volvió para mirarle y comenzó a forzar una sonrisa.

Se detuvo cuando vio el perverso brillo en los fríos ojos azules de su padre. De pronto sintió la boca seca, y húmedas las palmas de las manos.

No trató de secárselas en su vestido, pues sabía que ese acto delataría su repentino estado de nerviosismo. Ella sabía que su padre odiaba a los cobardes sobre todas las cosas. Emma lo era, pero trataba por todos los medios de que su padre no lo descubriera. Procedió entonces a tomar su taza y a fingir que bebía despreocupadamente, tras lo cual, con la más absoluta indiferencia, se dirigió a él.

—¿Cómo decís, padre?

—Hoy ha ocurrido algo maravilloso, algo digno de celebración. ¡Marco!

—gritó eufórico.

No tuvo más que aguardar un segundo, pues el mayordomo se presentó en la sala con la rapidez de un rayo.

—¿Sí, marqués? —preguntó, a la vez que le dedicaba una servicial reverencia.

—Ve a la bodega y trae una botella de vino. Y que sea francés ¿eh? — apuntó, guiñando un ojo al mayordomo.

Emma permaneció en su sitio, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y asustada, como siempre que se hallaba en la misma estancia que el marqués.

Mary Margaret tenía pánico del marqués.

Emma no podía culparla. Ella misma le hubiera tenido miedo, si no fuera porque hacía tiempo que se lo había perdido, junto al respeto y al cariño.

—Ven aquí, muchacha. Esta vez te mereces un fuerte abrazo.

Emma obedeció sin rechistar, no sin cierto recelo. Su padre nunca se mostraba afectuoso. Nunca.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello que le había hecho volver antes de tiempo debía ser sumamente importante. Se acercó a él y dejó que la abrazara, pero sin llegar a devolverle el abrazo. Bastante tenía con intentar controlar el asco y la aprensión que semejante contacto le producían como para tratar de tocarle siquiera. Suspiró aliviada cuando Marco llegó con el vino, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no apresurarse en volver a su sitio.

Fijó los ojos en su padre, quien había alzado la copa y agitaba la mano para que se levantaran y se sumaran a su brindis.

—Por el futuro.

Bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago y después la volvió a llenar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo importante, padre? —preguntó de nuevo Emma.

—Ya lo creo, hija. La Duquesa de Warfield está en Madrid, y mañana vendrá a hacernos una visita.

Emma le miró atónita. La copa de vino nunca llegó a sus labios, sino que se quedó suspendida a mitad de camino. Quiso por todos los medios controlar el temor y el desasosiego que le produjo la sola mención de ese nombre, y reprimió el impulso de estrellar la copa contra la pared y gritar como una histérica.

Regina Mills, duquesa de Warfield. Su prometida.

Tragó saliva y se esforzó por sonreír. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue permanecer sentada con la copa en alto, una sonrisa artificial y el pánico reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules.

David aguardó a que su hija se repusiera de la impresión, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se dispuso a hablar.

—Se quedará durante todo el fin de semana, y me ha expresado su deseo de fijar una fecha para la boda. Se ha excusado por no venir antes, pero ha estado demasiada ocupada sirviendo al emperador.

«¡Sirviendo al diablo!», quiso gritar ella.

—Es una noticia maravillosa, Emma —se apresuró a decir Mary Margaret al ver el rostro pálido de su hija—. Por fin ha llegado el momento.

Emma acabó por reaccionar. Volvió la vista hacia su madre y la miró abatida, pero cuando se giró para responder al marqués era un despliegue de entereza.

—Sí, padre.

* * *

QUE OPINAN?


	2. La Salvación

Progresando con esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Agachó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en la tupida alfombra. Era consciente de los ojos de su padre fijos en ella, tratando por todos los medios de hacerla caer de su torre de autodominio y quebrantar su voluntad. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando volvió la vista hacia él. Sonreírle para darle a entender que estaba feliz con la noticia le supuso un auténtico tormento.

—Estás muy pálida, muchacha —observó el marqués, con un deje de ironía en la voz y los ojos siniestramente entrecerrados—.

Mary Margaret, encárgate de que mañana tenga mejor aspecto.

La amenaza estaba formulada. Ni siquiera había tenido que pronunciar una sola palabra. Ambas sabían que no se atrevería a poner una mano encima a Emma, no cuando la llegada de la Duquesa de Warfield era inminente. Pero a Mary Margaret…

Emma sintió deseos de levantarse y golpear el arrogante rostro de su padre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Golpearla a ella ya era bastante desalmado, pero amenazar con pegar a su madre era del todo inhumano. Con Emma tenía medida. Con Mary Margaret, no.

Después de años de palizas el marqués había encontrado su punto débil.

A Emma no le importaba que le propinara algún golpe desacertado, pues todos los encajaba con una dignidad impropia de su condición femenina.

Pero le atormentaba que pegara sin contención y con total impunidad a su madre, un ser débil, apenas un desecho humano después de años de convivencia con aquel energúmeno.

Emma se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos, ahora más fríos que el hielo, más duros que aquellos que la miraban fijamente.

—No os preocupéis, padre. Es solo que me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

Tras tres largos años, por fin voy a conocerle.

El marqués no dijo nada. Salió de la pequeña sala y las dejó a solas, en silencio, mientras ellas miraban las tazas de chocolate olvidadas. Ya no se lo tomarían. Se les había amargado.

—¡Oh, hija! No podemos seguir con esto —comenzó a decir Mary Margaret, después de un silencio eterno.

—Callad, madre —ordenó Emma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que la rabia muriera para dar paso a la entereza que tanto necesitaba.

—No me hagas callar, hija. No voy a dejar que tu padre te venda de esa manera, que tengas que pagar sus derroches.

—Madre… —Emma soltó un largo suspiro y dejó caer los hombros—. Debo hacerlo. Di mi palabra.

—¡La palabra de una niña! —exclamó con desconsuelo—. Tan solo tenías dieciséis años.

Mary Margaret miró a su hija con culpa y pesar. Emma era muy hermosa, podría haberse casado con quien quisiera. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Ni siquiera había tenido una presentación en sociedad.

«No lo necesita —había apuntado el marqués—. Ya está comprometida

—Este matrimonio es mi tabla de salvación —aventuró en un susurro.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza! Ni siquiera sabes cómo es ella.

Sí lo sabía. Durante tres años había recopilado suficiente información sobre ella.

La Duquesa de Warfield era una mujer enormemente rica, algo muy conveniente para su casi arruinado padre. También tenía una mente abierta al progreso. Esto se reflejaba en los numerosos negocios en los que se había embarcado, pues era impropio que la rancia nobleza buscara otras alternativas de ingresos distintas a las de las rentas que producían sus propiedades rurales.

Aunque nunca había visto su retrato sabía que era hermosa.

«Endemoniadamente hermosa», habían observado las amigas de su madre en Madrid, en uno de los escasos paseos que solían dar por la Villa.

Los rumores le conferían un millar de conquistas, El que ella fuera una mujer discreta con sus conquistas era un punto a su favor, según Emma.

También el que no hubiera cumplido los treinta.

Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no era tan malo casarse con ella. Si no fuera porque era francesa, y solo Dios sabía cuánto los odiaba ella, y porque al casarse debería dejar a su madre sola con el marqués.

Pero la verdad era que le tenía miedo. No era por el simple hecho de ser francesa, sino por los rumores acerca de las cacerías que organizaba la duquesa para atrapar, de forma rápida, efectiva, pero poco ortodoxa, a los guerrilleros, grupos de fugitivos que, escondidos en los montes, asaltaban a las guarniciones francesas. Según la gente del pueblo, la Duquesa de Warfield había conseguido que apresaran al Pochoreza, el más famoso líder de una de esas guerrillas en Madrid. Claro que, finalmente, el Pochoreza había escapado, aunque nadie sabía cómo.

Una cosa estaba clara. Nadie había mencionado que la duquesa fuera cruel.

—No sé cómo es ella, pero siempre será mejor que Padre —señaló Emma.

Después de todo, era su tabla de salvación.

* * *

OPINIONES, NECESITO SABER SI DEBO CONTINUAR , GRACIAS


	3. La Espera Termina

**Este capitulo sera un poco mas largo, al fin se conocen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció radiante, como si los rayos de sol presagiaran un día de absoluta felicidad. Pero cuando Emma abrió los ojos no pudo evitar que una mueca de angustia desfigurara su rostro. De un salto salió de la cama y corrió a mirarse al espejo.

¡Ah, ahí estaban! Negros surcos bajo los ojos, delatores, infames testigos de una larga noche de insomnio, dudas, miedos. Ahí estaban los labios agrietados, producto de una desafortunada fiebre nocturna.

Soltó un quejido de angustia, pues no podía presentarse en tan lamentable estado ante su prometida. Sabía Dios que nada le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de ella, pero no debía olvidar la amenaza de su padre.

Como enloquecida, comenzó a deambular por la habitación, negándose a mirar su reflejo en el espejo delator. Clavó los ojos en la pared, al principio sin verla, pero poco a poco enfocó la vista en el reloj.

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Cómo es que la habían dejado dormir hasta tan tarde? ¿Y por qué Bella no había ido a despertarla? A lo sumo tenía un par de horas antes de que llegara la Duquesa de Warfield, y… ¿cómo se las apañaría en tan poco tiempo para arreglar el estropicio que había hecho en su cara una larga, larga noche de inquietudes?

—Ah, mademoiselle! Ya veo que os habéis levantado. Os traigo el desayuno —saludó una mujer desde la puerta.

Emma la miró con asombro al principio, pero después le dirigió una mirada llena de furia.

—¡Tú! —exclamó fuera de sí—. ¡Traidora! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Mademoiselle Emma, conteneos —interrumpió la mujer con su habitual calma—. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—¿Tiempo de sobra? —chilló—. ¡Apenas tenemos un par de horas!

¿Has visto mi cara?

Emma señaló con un dedo su rostro para que el ama de llaves lo viera.

En realidad, Bella era algo más que el ama de llaves. Era su profesora de piano, francés y baile, la encargada de su vestuario, además de la persona más amable que hubiera pisado Los Humedales. Su llegada, siete años atrás, había sido una bendición para todos, pues al instante se había hecho con el control absoluto de la desorganizada casa. Respetada por todos, nadie hacía alusión a su condición de querida del marqués. A ninguna de las mujeres de Los White le importaba, incluidas Emma y Mary Margaret, pues gracias a ella las demás se veían libres de las despiadadas garras del Diablo.

—Ma petite belle! Os veo cada día. Venid a tomar vuestro desayuno.

—No podría tomar ni un sorbo de agua —se quejó la joven—. ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada! Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Ah, non! —repuso la mujer, a la vez que movía enérgicamente la cabeza—. Primero debéis tomar algo. ¿Queréis que durante la velada con vuestra prometida os suenen las tripas? Non, non et non. Me niego a que os mortifiquéis de esa manera.

Emma soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. En ningún momento Bella había dejado de sonreír, y al instante Emma se contagió de su buen humor.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Bella. Se sentó frente a la mesa donde el ama de llaves había colocado la bandeja con el desayuno y sopló la taza de chocolate caliente, dispuesta a saborear el único momento de paz con el que sin duda contaría hasta la partida del duque. Pero pronto su paz se vio alterada por el ir y venir de las criadas. Comenzó a incorporarse cuando trajeron la tina, pero una mirada reprobatoria de Bella le hizo cambiar de opinión. Derrotada, se dejó caer en la silla hermosamente tallada con motivos herbales, pues sabía que el ama de llaves no le permitiría levantarse del asiento hasta comerse el último bocado.

Fue el único respiro que le dio Bella pues, tan pronto se puso en pie, ocho manos se abalanzaron sobre ella, bañándola, mimándola, peinándola.

Bella la miró de arriba abajo cuando las criadas terminaron su trabajo. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño al hacerlo, pero luego, resuelta, le quitó las horquillas de carey que sostenían su espléndida cabellera rubia en un complicado peinado. Una de las criadas soltó una exclamación, pero fue amonestada severamente por los azules ojos de Bella.

—Demasiado sofisticado para una recepción matinal —se disculpó cuando miró a los ojos interrogantes de Emma.

Desde hacía tres años la duquesa le enviaba regalos todos los meses, sin olvidarse ni una vez. Al principio eran pequeños obsequios, como una pulsera, unos guantes, una caja de pañuelos… Pero desde que Emma había cumplido los dieciocho años se había vuelto más atrevida, pues cuando no eran unos hermosos botines le enviaba un paraguas, un vestido de baile, un salto de cama encantador… Ella sabía que su padre debería haber rechazado tales presentes, pero había sido entonces cuando había descubierto la maltrecha economía de su familia debido noches interminables de juego y borracheras por parte del marqués.

A menudo pensaba que sus regalos no eran más que una disculpa por su eterna ausencia, y había querido rebelarse y no ponerse el vestido de corte imperial que hacía tan solo dos meses le había mandado.

¡Pero era tan hermoso! Era un sencillo vestido de mañana de gasa fruncida, de estilo camisa, muy en boga, con mangas hasta el codo y escote cuadrado, no demasiado atrevido, pero muy insinuante.

Era el último grito de la moda en París, gracias a la emperatriz Megan Divanti

—Estás demasiado pálida —apuntó su madre cuando apareció en el umbral—.

Mary Margaret enmudeció de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba escuchando, pues al ruido de cascos procedentes del camino principal todas se habían agolpado ante la ventana.

Todas menos Emma. Se había quedado paralizada, como si aquel sonido hubiera destrozado sus últimas esperanzas.

Ella había llegado. Por fin. Para su desesperación.

—Es muy hermosa —dijo una de las criadas.

—Il est magnifique! —susurró Bella, sin poder evitarlo.

No fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Emma. Se acercó con sigilo a la ventana y se puso detrás de las criadas.

Estas estaban tan absortas que no se apartaron para que ella pudiera mirar, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver sobre sus cabezas.

La imagen que vio le quitó el aliento.

Hermosa, sin duda alguna.

—Ñam, ñam —se oyó decir a sí misma.

Las jóvenes criadas giraron la cabeza para mirarla, y al instante se sintió avergonzada. No era propio de ella, pero… ¡Por Dios, menudo espécimen!

De cabello negro, tenía el perfil más hermoso que hubiera visto, mandíbula fuerte y pronunciada.

Miró a aquella mujer con la boca abierta, sintiéndola seca y húmeda a la vez, y las palmas de las manos peligrosamente empapadas.

Sus botines negros pisaron con fuerza cuando descendió del caballo para saludar a David, que había salido a recibirle.

Sonreía. Emma solo le veía el perfil, pero apreció que era una sonrisa bonita.

Por un momento, una milésima de segundo, la mujer giró la cabeza y miró en su dirección.

El primer impulso de Emma fue apartarse, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cuando clavó sus ojos en los de la duquesa, se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

No fue consciente de las manos que tiraron de ella para vestirla.

—Una cosa es segura —oyó decir a su madre—. Ya no necesita colorete.

Emma la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, a la vez que se dejaba llevar por ella fuera de la habitación.

Bella también se percató del cambio que se había producido en la joven, de su mirada asombrada y maravillada, como si hubiera visto una Diosa en persona.

Pero solo ella pudo ver, con esos ojos azules a los que nada se les escapaba, como una sonrisa fue dibujándose poco a poco en su hermoso rostro con cada paso que daba hacia el Gran Salón.

Y no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había visto Emma en la mujer para que su rostro se hubiera iluminado de esa forma.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ?**


	4. Sorprendida

Regina sonrió tan pronto giró la cabeza para apartar los ojos de su prometida. No reprochaba que la joven le espiara por la ventana, pues ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber tenido ocasión.

«Cuidado, la curiosidad mató al gato», pensó.

Un joven salió de la nada y tomó las riendas de su caballo. Regina no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo a su paso. Con ello se ganó una mirada entre sorprendida y desaprobatoria por parte del marqués, pero Regina se limitó a mirarle fijamente, como retándole a que dijera una sola palabra. Por supuesto, el marqués no solo no abrió la boca, sino que miró aturdido al suelo.

Le gustaba sentir que lo tenía todo bajo control, incluso las emociones del marqués. Sí, a David Swan y Agust le tenía bien pillado.

Su acuerdo matrimonial había sido en realidad un acuerdo económico.

Nunca había explicado los motivos que tenía para casarse con la hija del marqués, pues no había sido necesario. Tan pronto le había expresado su deseo, el marqués había asentido con vehemencia, jurándole que su hija estaría más que encantada.

Por si se le ocurría echarse atrás, Regina le había propuesto un trato muy beneficioso para ambos: la colaboración conjunta en la administración de Los White's. Regina solo tenía que poner un poco de dinero, una mera propina para ella, pero toda una fortuna para el arruinado marqués. Durante tres años le había dado pequeños adelantos, y ahora era el momento de ver los frutos de esa pequeña inversión. Una sola mirada a su paso por la finca le bastó para saber que el marqués no había empleado el dinero tan honestamente como era de esperar.

No le asombró en absoluto. Ya iba a tomar ella las riendas. O sí o sí.

Mientras el marqués hablaba sin descanso de lo afortunado de su visita y de la satisfacción que esta le producía, Regina miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Ella ya no estaba allí.

Una pena.

Suspiró y se apresuró a seguir al marqués, que ya había subido las escaleras de la entrada, y se dejó guiar por él hasta su alcoba, donde descansaría y se asearía del polvo del camino. Su carruaje no iba a tardar en llegar, pero ella se había adelantado para dar un paseo por la finca.

Cuando estimó oportuno bajó al Gran Salón.

Tomó asiento en una butaca y aceptó con desgana la copa de coñac que el marqués le tendió. Miró la copa con desagrado, pues no le gustaba beber tan temprano.

Jugó con la copa en su mano, removiendo ligeramente el líquido ambarino, concentrándose en su vaivén.

Por este motivo sufrió un pequeño sobresalto, y a punto estuvo de derramar la copa, cuando a los diez minutos escasos de su llegada Emma hizo su aparición.

Hubiera querido ponerse en pie de un salto, pero se contuvo y se levantó lentamente, como si todo aquello le fuera ajeno.

Con una parsimonia bien ensayada se giró para hacerle frente, pero no caminó hacia ella. Centró su atención en la madre, una mujer que, aunque era todavía muy bella, tenía la cara marcada por la tristeza y la desdicha.

La miró con absoluto detenimiento, mientras ordenaba a sus ojos que no se desviasen hacia la joven que estaba a su lado.

—Permitidme que os presente, Excelencia. Ella mi esposa.

— Y este es mi tesoro, Emma Swan, vuestra prometida.

Ella ni siquiera le miró. Mantenía la cabeza baja, en señal de humildad y sumisión, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y fijaba la vista en la alfombra, como si no se atreviera a alzar la cabeza.

Regina sí la miró. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, pues se había quedado sin habla, sin capacidad de movimiento ni raciocinio. La mujer que tenía enfrente era de una belleza extraordinaria, una verdadera diosa bajada directamente del Olimpo. Tenía el cabello rubio, y lo llevaba suelto, libre, sin los complicados recogidos que marcaba la moda.

Miró su rostro, pequeño y ovalado, de facciones perfectas, con una boca pequeña de labios sonrosados y una nariz diminuta y respingona que le confería cierto orgullo y altivez.

Consciente de la sonrisa de satisfacción del marqués por su reacción ante la muchacha, trató de responder de forma rápida

—Es un inmenso honor conoceros… al fin —se oyó decir.

Aunque hubiera querido, no tenía voluntad suficiente para apartar sus ojos de la criatura divina que tenía enfrente. Rogó que la joven alzara la vista y le mirara, que sus miradas se fundieran para poder decirle sin palabras lo hermosa que era.

No tuvo suerte.

Desilusionada, la guio hasta el sillón y la hizo sentarse.

Después se volvió hacia Mary Margaret y repitió el proceso..

Oyó hablar a David, pero ella apenas le escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la exquisita joven que tenía enfrente, esperando el momento en que sus miradas se encontrasen.

—Y dígame, Excelencia —estaba diciendo David—. ¿Qué hay de cierto sobre la ofensiva que está preparando el General Wellington en Ciudad Rodrigo contra el ejército de Su Majestad el Emperador?

—Del todo probable —contestó, sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni interés

—. El bando aliado se ha hecho fuerte en muy poco tiempo, y ahora el ejército cuenta con el apoyo no solo de los portugueses y los ingleses, sino también de las numerosas guerrillas que hay dispersas por los montes.

Regina hizo una mueca y miró el contenido de su copa. Después miró de reojo a Emma, que mantenía los ojos bajos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó alegremente el marqués—. Y ahí es donde entra vuestra Excelencia.

Regina se giró para mirarle y frunció el ceño sin comprender. —¿Cómo dice? —Vamos, Excelencia. No seáis humilde. Es sabido por todos vuestro excelente trabajo a la hora de apresar a esos delincuentes. Hasta nosotros llegó la noticia de que incluso apresasteis al Pochoreza.

Regina le miró atónito, pero después se echó a reír.

—El Pochoreza no ha sido nunca apresado, señor.

Fue consciente de la mirada asombrada del marqués y casi deseó reír de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—En realidad a quienes apresaron fueron a su madre y a su hermana.

Regina guardó silencio. Todos observaron cómo la duquesa de Warfield hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—Por mucho que digan, no todo vale en la guerra —continuó—. Las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos deberían ser protegidos a toda costa. No me gustó lo que hizo Leopold, su perseguidor por excelencia, y más aún cuando recibimos la respuesta de Pochoreza ante tal atrocidad.

—¿Qué respuesta?

—Reforzó los ataques y amenazó con fusilar a cien soldados franceses que tenía retenidos como prisioneros.

—¡Por Dios! —rugió con furia el marqués—. ¡Ese criminal debería estar colgado hace mucho tiempo!

Regina se volvió y lo miró con cólera.

—¿Acaso no actuaríais del mismo modo si alguien hiciera lo mismo con vuestra familia? ¿No trataríais por todos los medios de liberarlos, de hacer lo que estuviera en vuestras manos? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para erigirnos como jueces?

David agachó la cabeza, rojo de rabia. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.

David levantó la cabeza y miró a la duquesa. Esta lo miraba fijamente, aguardando su respuesta. Para su alivio, la duquesa apartó la mirada y la fijó en las mujeres, a las que dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Pero no hablemos de política. Hablemos de lo que realmente importa.

Regina dejó vagar los ojos hasta Emma, pero sufrió un ligero sobresalto.

Ella la miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, como si algo que hubiera dicho le hubiera sorprendido. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que fuera un demonio o algo así? ¿Que fuera tan desalmada como parecía ser su padre?

Bien, ya se encargaría ella de borrar esa impresión.

No podía adivinar que eso no iba a hacer falta, pues Emma no salía de su asombro. Mientras la duquesa hablaba había alzado la vista hacia ella, buscando la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos, intentando averiguar si aquella mujer estaba tratando de fingir una humanidad que en realidad no sentía solo para ganarse su afecto. Pero descubrió que la duquesa era totalmente sincera. Vio la rabia reflejada en su rostro cuando narraba con evidente disgusto cómo habían torturado a dos mujeres desvalidas.

Observó sus ojos encendidos cuando se volvió hacia su padre para enfrentarse a él.

Realmente todas las barreras que tenía contra ella se habían derrumbado con tan solo dos frases.

Regina. Se llamaba como el arcángel defensor de las mujeres y los niños, como la protectora de los desvalidos.

Se dio cuenta de que ella la miraba fijamente, y no pudo ni quiso apartar la mirada. Se atrevió incluso a sonreírle, pero alzó una ceja cuando la mujer se llevó una mano al pelo y apartó aturdido la mirada.

—Sí, sí, eso sería lo mejor —estaba diciendo su padre—. Así pues, ¿cuándo os gustaría celebrar el enlace?

Regina se miró las manos y sonrió a medias. Después miró de reojo a Emma y se reprochó haberlo hecho. No podía pensar con claridad en su presencia, y menos pronunciar palabra alguna cuando ella le miraba con esos ojos celestes.

—Dentro de cuatro semanas, esa era mi idea —Carraspeó y se movió inquieta en el sillón—. Siempre y cuando la señorita Swan esté de acuerdo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a Emma. Su madre, asombrada. Su padre, amenazante, retándola a que discrepara. Regina, expectante.

Emma apartó los ojos de su prometida y miró a su regazo, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda por la atención que le prestaban.

—Sí… Sí, claro. Dentro de cuatro semanas me parece bien.

—Pero hay que publicar las amonestaciones, y no creo que tengamos tiempo para…

Regina alzó una mano para interrumpir a Mary Margaret, que seguía presa de su asombro por la celeridad con la que quería casarse la duquesa.

—En realidad es tiempo suficiente. Cuatro semanas es el tiempo estipulado —repuso con calma.

—Pe… pero… —tartamudeó Mary Margaret—. No tenemos tiempo para un ajuar decente, ni…

Iba a decir dinero, pero una mirada colérica y amenazante del marqués la hizo callar. Regina acudió en su ayuda y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, anunció:

—Si les parece bien, el miércoles vendré de nuevo para acompañarlas a Madrid. En la Plaza de la Constitución hay una pañería que es la codicia de todas las damas de la Corte. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Mary Margaret pareció aliviada.

Emma no.

La duquesa acababa de poner de manifiesto las dificultades económicas por las que pasaba la familia, y aunque hubiera debido estar agradecida, lamentaba no poder contribuir a su matrimonio con dote alguna. Miró de reojo a la duquesa, y al ver que le sonreía con simpatía y ternura se sintió de mejor ánimo. A ella no le importaba que ella estuviera casi en la ruina. Se iba a casar con ella de todos modos.

Se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa y después apartó convenientemente la vista.

El marqués fue consciente del juego de miradas, y sin más se levantó y tomó el brazo de su esposa.

—Venid conmigo un momento, mi señora —ordenó, inflexible. Después se volvió hacia la duquesa y le miró significativamente, a la vez que hacía una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Ruego nos disculpe, Excelencia. Olvidé que tengo algo importante que tratar con mi esposa. No me llevará más de media hora.

El marqués comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, y luego para disgusto de Emma la cerró tras él.

Emma miró estúpidamente la puerta, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer su padre. ¿Acaso no sabía que no era decoroso que se encontrara a solas con ella, aunque esta fuese su prometida? ¡Precisamente porque era su prometida! Su padre acababa de romper una de las normas más importantes de la decencia, y se preguntó qué le habría llevado a hacer tal atrocidad.

Sintió los ojos de la duquesa fijos en su rostro, lo que le provocó un violento rubor que lo tornó carmesí. Se odió a sí misma cuando notó que las palmas de las manos se empapaban, y más aún cuando sintió el temblor de sus piernas.

—No debéis tenerme miedo.

La voz de la duquesa era baja y sensual, lo que hizo que efectivamente sintiera pánico. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a girar la cabeza para mirarla.

—No os tengo miedo, Excelencia —mintió.

Regina se hundió en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

—Bien —dijo con calma—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace que os tiemble el labio? ¿Timidez? ¿Nervios, tal vez?

—No, no, Excelencia… —se apresuró a precisar ella.

—¿Teméis que me abalance sobre vos? ¿Es eso? —preguntó divertida.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, con tanto ímpetu que algunos rizos le golpearon el rostro. Regina pensó que no podía ser más hermosa.

—Estoy segura de que no haréis tal cosa —confesó.

Regina se golpeó los labios con los dedos, y después se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Y qué os hace estar tan segura? —quiso saber, intrigada.

—No puedo saberlo con certeza —señaló Emma con franqueza—. Pero algo me dice que nunca se aprovecharía de mí, Excelencia.

Regina tuvo ganas de reír, pero se dijo que eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas

—Quiero poner un par de cosas en claro, Emma. La primera, y más importante, es que no debes tenerme miedo —Observó cómo sus ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, prestándole la más absoluta de las atenciones—. En segundo lugar, cuando estemos en privado no seré excelencia ni me tratarás de vos. Soy Regina para ti, tu prometida.

—Pero no es correcto —interrumpió Emma.

—Emma, en un matrimonio debe primar la confianza y el respeto. La cortesía es de cara al público. Pero en la intimidad debemos ser… amigos, compañeros.

Emma la miró atónita. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Esa mujer no solo era hermosa y joven, sino que además la trataba como a una igual.

—Como gustéis… como gustes —corrigió cuando Regina tosió.

—Eso está mejor. Como iba diciendo, hay cosas muy importantes para mí. He enumerado la confianza y el respeto, pero también quiero absoluta franqueza. Por eso es mí deber preguntarte lo siguiente: ¿qué opinas de todo esto?

Ante el rostro atónito de Emma, Regina se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, estaba consiguiendo que le prestara toda su atención. Bien, perfecto.

Emma no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba preguntando exactamente? ¿Qué, por todos los santos?

—No entiendo tu pregunta —confesó finalmente en un hilo de voz.

Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y fijó allí los ojos—. ¿Puedes ser más explícita?

—Puedo —concedió Regina.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, tan largos que Emma creyó que nunca contestaría, pero entonces Regina comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—En realidad lo que me gustaría saber es tu opinión sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Esa mujer no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Si no hubiera pedido absoluta franqueza habría sido más fácil, pero ahora entendía claramente que no podía darle una respuesta cortés para salir del paso. Titubeó y comenzó a buscar una respuesta adecuada, pero no encontró ninguna.

Finalmente decidió ser honesta con ella.

—Excel….perdón, Regina. Debo recordarte que me has pedido absoluta franqueza.

—Así es —coincidió ella—. ¿Tengo motivos para creer que no me va a gustar tu respuesta?

Ante el asentimiento de Emma, Regina se sintió desolada. Si la muchacha le decía que no le quería como esposa sabía que la iba a complacer rompiendo el compromiso.

«Mentirosa», se dijo. «La harías tuya igualmente».

De pronto se sintió violenta, furiosa, irritada. Diablos, ¿qué importaba si la muchacha no le quería como esposa? No tenía más remedio que casarse con ella. Si debía ser sincera, en realidad no estaba furioso con ella, sino consigo misma. No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo por esa mujer.

Demasiada pasión. Demasiada ternura. Demasiado…

—No me malinterpretes, Regina. Debes entender que apenas nos conocemos, aunque llevemos tres años comprometidos. Es la primera vez que te veo, pero aun así, no me has causado mala impresión.

—¿Ah, sí? —Quiso saber Regina, un poco más calmada y mucho más esperanzada—. ¿Y puedo saber cuál es esa impresión?

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Emma, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—. Para empezar, eres una mujer justa, si tu opinión sobre lo que hicieron con esas pobres mujeres es cierta, cosa que no pongo en duda.

También eres compresiva y considerada, cosa que queda demostrada al querer saber mi parecer. No estoy acostumbrada a que se me consulte…

Regina sonrió cuando la muchacha hizo lo mismo de forma irónica.

Ahora se estaba alisando una arruga imaginaria del vestido, el mismo que había comprado hacía dos meses en París. Ahora no lo veía como un vestido, sino como el precioso envoltorio de un regalo exquisito, algo sin embargo inservible, molesto, que era preciso desechar a toda costa para descubrir lo que esconde. Casi imaginó el ruido de la gasa al deslizarse por su cuerpo mostrando poco a poco cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero los hombros, luego los senos…

Se sintió acalorada.

Emma pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, y al ver que esa mujer recorría su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Regina, sorprendiéndose cuando su voz sonó enronquecida.

—Bueno… También eres….

—¿Soy…? —animó a que continuase al ver que ella no lo hacía.

—Muy hermosa —musitó Emma.

Regina sonrió con suficiencia, halagada por su cumplido.

—¿Eso es importante para ti? —preguntó, no sin cierto sarcasmo.

—Cuanto menos, ayuda.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada. Emma, en cambio, se sintió mortificada.

—Disculpad si he sido demasiado franca, Excelencia…

—Regina —corrigió ella divertida—. Y no tienes que disculparte, Emma

Yo misma te lo he pedido.

Pasaron unos segundos sin decirse nada, mirándose de reojo, estudiándose el uno al otro. De pronto las miradas se hicieron más intensas, y Emma supo que era el momento de romper el silencio, antes de que los ojos hicieran un estropicio mayor del que estaban haciendo.

«¡Qué calor hace, por Dios!».

Buscó con qué abanicarse, pero al no hallar nada usó sus manos.

Regina reprimió una sonrisa, pues no quería incomodarla más.

—Regina, te ruego me perdones si mi opinión sobre ti es tan superficial, pero no puedo añadir nada más, pues acabo de conocerte.

—Tienes razón, Emma. Yo misma peco de superficial, pues aparte de que eres increíblemente hermosa, no sé nada de ti. Por eso había pensado enmendar nuestro error.

—¿Error? —preguntó aterrada. ¿Qué quería decir, que no se iban a casar, que el compromiso quedaba roto? Si así fuera, su padre iba a matarla. ¿Era por algo que había dicho?

—El cortejo, Emma. No has sido debidamente cortejada —se apresuró a calmarla cuando vio el pánico en sus ojos azules—. Por lo tanto, he decidido cortejarte.

—Pero entonces, ¿no vamos a casarnos en cuatro semanas?

—Por supuesto que nos casaremos en ese plazo. Verás, Emma, salvo esta semana que estaré en Madrid, las siguientes tengo que partir a Asturias, pues han surgido problemas en una de las minas que poseo cerca de Llanes.

Apenas llegaré a tiempo para la boda, por lo tanto debo posponer el cortejo hasta que estemos casados.

—¿Vas a cortejarme aunque estemos casadas?

Regina sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de Emma. Hiciera lo que hiciera, se la veía condenadamente hermosa.

—Para empezar, cuando nos casemos nos quedaremos dos semanas en Madrid, ya que tengo que resolver unos asuntos sin importancia en la capital y aprovecharemos para disfrutar de las fiestas de San Isidro. Pero luego volveremos a Los White's, donde viviremos una temporada, pues pienso ocuparme personalmente de la finca. Quizá así, en el sitio donde has vivido y crecido, no te sea tan difícil acostumbrarte a mí.

Emma no salía de su asombro. Ella siempre había querido salir corriendo de Los White's, pero el amor que sentía por su madre le había impedido hacer la locura de escaparse tiempo atrás. Era por ella por quien se sentía más afligida cuando pensaba en su nueva vida, y ahora la duquesa simplificaba todo. Quizá su presencia fuera el consuelo que estaban necesitando, pues algo le decía que su padre no las golpearía mientras Regina viviera en Los White's. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Eres muy considerada, Regina. Mi madre y yo te lo agradecemos. Estamos muy unidas, ¿sabes?

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondió la duquesa. Después desvió los ojos y carraspeó con fuerza, mientras se movía inquieta en el sillón. Aquella parte había sido fácil, pero la otra… — Hay una cosa más, Emma. Quería hablar de… nuestra intimidad.

—¿Nuestra… intimidad? —preguntó, incómoda no tanto por la pregunta sino por la actitud de la duquesa, que rehuía su mirada y se mesaba el cabello.

—Me refiero a nuestra falta de intimidad.

Emma ahora sí que no sabía que pensar. No llegaba a comprender lo que esta mujer trataba de decir, y sabía que sus ojos, fijos en los de la duquesa, no estaban ayudando a que la mujer se expresara con claridad.

—Verás, Emma, no intimaremos… No hasta que estés lista para mí —se apresuró a corregir, al ver los ojos agrandados de Emma.

—Oh —se oyó decir a sí misma. Como un balde de agua fría. Humillada, abatida, desilusionada.

Dejó caer los hombros y escondió la barbilla en su pecho, tratando de ocultar el violento sonrojo de rabia y vergüenza. ¿Tan poca cosa era ella? ¿Tan poca mujer?

—Si es vuestro deseo… —aceptó en un hilo de voz.

Regina no supo qué creer. En el momento de tomar esa decisión se había imaginado la escena con su prometida a punto de saltar de alegría, dado que apenas se conocían, pero juraría que había visto desilusión en sus ojos antes de agachar la cabeza.

—Mi deseo, Emma, poco o nada tiene que ver con esta decisión —señaló con voz tan tierna y sensual que Emma levantó la cabeza para mirarle

—Deseo hacer las cosas diferentes, deseo que busquemos nuestra comodidad, Emma. No quiero que llegues a la errónea conclusión de que no te deseo, pero quiero que me desees tú también.

Y ahora era el momento de desmayarse. Por supuesto no lo hizo, pero Emma casi deseó poder hacerlo. Esta mujer era demasiado buena. Ahora entendía a dónde quería llegar, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—Sin embargo, has de saber que hasta que no hayamos tenido… intimidad, hasta que no hayamos consumado el matrimonio, no estaremos realmente casadas —apuntó, asombrada consigo misma porque su voz sonó serena y madura.

—Punto de más a nuestro favor, Emma. Si no hemos tenido intimidad, es más fácil romper nuestro enlace en el caso de que, ruego a Dios no se dé el caso, no nos llevemos bien. No podría tener a mi lado a una mujer desdichada que odiara cada día de su vida.

Emma asintió, comprendiendo. La duquesa se levantó, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Emma la miró maravillada. Se levantó del sillón y alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos de la duquesa. Brillaban sonrientes, cálidos y acogedores. Se perdió en ellos.

Se quedó allí parada, con su mano aferrada a la de ella y la cabeza echada hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

Se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca, apenas a una pulgada de distancia de la una y de la otra. Se sintió atraída hacia ella como si fuera un imán, y sufrió un sobresalto cuando vio que la duquesa inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

—La próxima vez que me mires así, tendré que besarte —susurró Regina, sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

Emma sintió el aliento de la mujer en su cara, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa baja y grave de la duquesa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella se había separado y la miraba divertida.

Para desconsuelo de ambos escucharon la voz del marqués, que venía por el pasillo hablando en voz inusualmente alta.

«Dios Santo», pensó Emma. Su padre no podía haber sido más inoportuno, pues por un segundo había creído que Regina iba a besarla.

Esta vez, como tantas otras, odió la voz de su padre.

* * *

**¿QUE OPINAN?**


	5. Conociéndonos

**Este capitulo sera igual de largo, para que se vaya avanzando rápido.**

* * *

Tan pronto abandonaron la salita para salir al jardín, donde una refrescante limonada les aguardaba, Emma fue testigo del cambio que se produjo en la mujer.

Dejó de ser Regina y se convirtió en la duquesa de Warfield, cortés, distante. La escuchó hablar de política, y les regaló los oídos con algunos de los chismorreos más escandalosos de la Corte.

Realmente fue una jornada bastante apacible, incluso grata, teniendo en cuenta que contaban con la compañía de David. Emma observó que la duquesa era una oradora nata, pues era ella quien llevaba la conversación, sin dejar al marqués ejercer su papel de anfitrión. Bien se la imaginó ella como la dueña y señora de Los White's. Se le veía cómoda y relajada, pero no la miró ni una sola vez. Ella desistió finalmente de buscar sus ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Tan absorta estaba que se asombró cuando se vio frente a la mesa del comedor, con los platos dispuestos frente a ella. Pero no pudo saborear las exquisiteces de la comida. No dejaba de pensar en la extraña conversación que habían mantenido en la salita, y a su mente llegaba una y otra vez la imagen de sus labios junto a los de ella. Eran unos labios fuertes, perfectamente perfilados y aquella cicatriz que la hacía ver más sensual.

Al otro lado de la mesa Regina observó su rubor, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, la mujer le guiñó un ojo. Emma se ruborizó aún más, si eso era posible.

Cuando terminaron de comer, antes de retirarse Emma oyó la voz de su padre llamándola.

—Emma, esta tarde acompañarás a la duquesa en su paseo a caballo por la finca.

Como era una orden, Emma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a la vez que les hacía una pequeña y graciosa reverencia.

Madre e hija subieron a sus aposentos, pero para disgusto de Emma, que esperaba disfrutar de unos momentos a solas para poner en orden sus sentimientos, su madre entró tras ella en la alcoba.

—Cuéntamelo todo, hija. ¿Esa mujer ha tratado de aprovecharse de ti? ¿Ha intentado besarte? ¿Ha…?

—¡Madre! —rio divertida Emma, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Mary Margaret con un ademán de la mano—. Ha sido muy educada y, salvo para ayudarme a levantarme, no me ha puesto una sola mano encima.

«Por desgracia», le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya, a la que correspondió con un fuerte sonrojo al descubrir que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Pero, ¿es tan horrible como creíamos?

Emma se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Bien podía estar en un error, pero ahora comprendía que sus miedos eran infundados.

—La verdad es que no. Es atenta, educada y muy considerada. ¿Sabes que ha pensado en vivir aquí una temporada hasta que nos acostumbremos a la una a la otra?

No añadió la otra parte pues, aunque fuera su prometida, habían tratados temas demasiado íntimos, y quería dejar en privado el trato al que habían llegado.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a su madre mirarla aterrorizada, estrujándose las manos y moviéndose inquieta por la habitación.

—¡Tienes que hacerle desistir! Tienes que alejarle de aquí cuanto antes.

—Creí que te pondrías contenta, pues su presencia aquí nos librará a ambas de una temporada de malos tratos por parte de Padre. Ya has visto cómo se comporta ante ella. Poco le ha faltado para lamerle los botines…

—¡No me importa! Debes alejarla de aquí. ¿Has olvidado lo que dicen de ella? ¡Es una cazadora, tratará de apresar a…!

—¡Cállate, cállate! —rugió Emma con furia—. No creo que sea del todo cierto lo que dicen de ella

—¡Regina Mills! —recordó Mary Margaret, presa ahora del desasosiego.

—Hasta ahora me he desenvuelto bien, no veo por qué motivo no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Crees que te será tan fácil abandonar tu cuarto por la noche cuando estés casada? ¿Crees que podrás burlar su vigilancia como hasta ahora? ¿Cómo harás, eh?

—Ya buscaré el modo.

Emma suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado. Sin duda tendría que tener más cuidado cuando estuviera casada.

—Ya lo estoy viendo —dijo Mary Margaret con desprecio—. Te ha comprado. Te has puesto de su lado. ¡Y tan solo le ha bastado media hora y un par de miraditas!

—Tú a mí no me hables de deslealtad, madre —protestó Emma entre dientes—. Sabes bien que me he jugado el cuello, que nunca, ni una sola vez, he faltado a mi palabra. Siempre he hecho lo que ha estado en mi mano para ayudar.

—¡Pues ahora no estás ayudando! Al permitir que la duquesa se quede, estás sentenciando a muerte a…

—¡Eso es injusto! —interrumpió ella, con un susurro cargado de pesar

—. No veo motivo de inquietarse, pues él no está en Velilla.

—Te equivocas, Emma. Él está aquí.

Emma se giró y miró a su madre con los ojos agrandados por el estupor.

El corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenadamente, eufórico de alegría al saber que vería de nuevo al jefe de los guerrilleros a los que ayudaba.

—¿Y cuándo, por todos los santos, pensabas decírmelo?

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, cuando he tenido oportunidad!

Emma se sintió dividida en dos. Por un lado, se sentía feliz por su regreso, pero por otro lado sabía que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Aunque Regina no apresara a los guerrilleros, no había motivo para pensar que no iba a delatarlos ante los oficiales franceses ubicados en Arganda.

—Tendré cuidado, madre. Lo prometo.

—Eso espero, hija. ¿Irás a verle?

—Tan pronto se marche la duquesa, madre.

Emma se sintió de pronto agotada y cerró los ojos a la vez que se acurrucaba en la cama.

—Dime, Emma, ¿qué ha ocurrido para que cambies tan pronto de parecer con respecto a tu prometida?

Mary Margaret vio la lucha interior que mantenía su hija, debatiéndose entre contestar o guardar silencio. La vio apretar los labios con fuerza, y en sus ojos bailar la duda, el recelo y algo parecido a la desesperación. Hubo un momento en que Emma abrió los labios y pareció dispuesta a hablar, pero después los cerró con fuerza y le dio la espalda. Muchos minutos después, cuando supo que no iba a contestar, Mary Margaret se acercó con sigilo, le echó una colcha encima, y la miró durante largo rato.

—Mi pequeña, no te enojes conmigo.

* * *

Regina estaba profundamente disgustada. Era plenamente consciente de que el marqués había despilfarrado el dinero que había mandado, pero sus ridículas y patéticas excusas le estaban haciendo perder la compostura. No había realizado ni una sola mejora, ni siquiera se había molestado en comprar el grano necesario para la cosecha. Todo era un caos. Había que instalar un nuevo sistema de regadío, pues el existente era tan antiguo y tan ineficaz que dudaba pudiera cumplir su cometido por mucho tiempo más.

Las reses estaban flacas, y las ovejas no habían sido esquiladas todavía. Ella sabía que a los de su clase poco o nada les importaban tales asuntos, pues para eso tenían un administrador, pero el muy incompetente ni siquiera contaba con los servicios de uno.

Soltó un suspiro de disgusto, agotada ante los muchos problemas a los que se tendría que enfrentar para hacer que la finca fuera productiva. En última instancia, intentó por todos los medios alejar los problemas de su cabeza. La ocasión lo merecía. Al pensar que saldría a cabalgar con su prometida

—Su bella y chispeante prometida— sintió que le volvía el buen humor.

Estaba en los establos, acariciando el lomo de su purasangre cuando oyó pasos a su espalda. Se giró a medias y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a Emma venir hacia ella, con una tímida sonrisa, pero los ojos cautelosos. Apenas si intercambiaron unas palabras de saludo. Algo debía preocupar a la joven, pues esquivaba su mirada.

Un mozo trajo el caballo de Emma, una bonita yegua árabe de color gris.

—¿Lista?

Ante el asentimiento de la joven, Regina subió a su montura y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa tímida, guio a Emma. Cabalgaron en silencio, al principio a un suave paso, pero pronto dejaron que sus monturas marcaran el ritmo. Regina no dejó de asombrarse cuando puso su caballo a galope, pues en ningún momento dejó atrás a su prometida. Salieron del pueblo bordeando el río, esquivando la espesa vegetación que bordeaba el río y bajo la sombra de los altos hasta llegar a los lindes de Rivas. Allí se detuvieron para dejar que los caballos descansaran y tomaran agua del río.

Emma se sentó a la sombra de un sauce y aguardó a que Regina hiciera lo propio.

—¡Qué hermoso es esto! —susurró mientras se sentaba y miraba al frente, empapándose del reflejo del monte en las aguas del río sobre el que se alzaba. Como Emma no añadió nada, se volvió a mirarla. Pensó que tal vez un elogio la sacaría de su mutismo—. Permíteme decirte que eres una estupenda amazona.

—No hay mucho que hacer por aquí, y realmente me gusta cabalgar —replicó la joven encogiéndose de hombros—. Hace que me sienta mejor.

Guardaron silencio, un tanto incómodos por no saber qué decirse. Regina observó que la joven se secaba las palmas de las manos en la falda, y algo le dijo que estaba nerviosa. No le gustó, de modo que buscó sus ojos para preguntar:

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Emma asintió y miró a otro lado, pero Regina la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a que le mirase.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es?

Emma volvió a asentir. Había tanta ternura en sus ojos, que soltó un largo suspiro.

—Excelencia, ¿hasta qué punto estáis involucrada en la guerra?

¡Ah! Así que era eso. Regina la miró fijamente, la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Cuando la duquesa miró al frente, Emma observó cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban. Se sintió mal inmediatamente, pues la guerra era un tema sobre el que no a todo el mundo le gustaba hablar.

—¿Qué sabes tú de la guerra? —preguntó Regina finalmente, sin dejar de mirar al frente. No era más que una evasiva, pues necesitaba saber su opinión antes de dar una respuesta.

Oh, vamos, Regina, no me tomes por una chiquilla ignorante. Hasta yo, presa en mi burbuja de oro, soy consciente de que gozábamos de uno de los peores reinados absolutistas de Europa.

Regina asintió primero, pero luego negó pesarosamente con la cabeza.

—Hablas desde una cómoda y apartada objetividad. Yo no puedo verlo así, Emma.

—Presencié la revuelta, viendo cómo mujeres y niños que transitaban plácidamente por allí caían desplomadas por una bala perdida. ¿Es que no hicimos tratados para evitar esto? ¿Acaso hemos enloquecido, o ha sido nuestro Emperador, a quien las ansias de crear un gran imperio le ha llevado a la locura? ¿Cuánta gente más tiene que morir?

Emma le miraba boquiabierta, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Estaba enojada, furiosa, y todo era por culpa suya. Sin duda ahora pensaría que no era más que una ignorante, una niña mimada que no había visto más mundo que el que mostraba la ventana de su torre de marfil.

—Por favor, Excelencia, ruego disculpéis mi ignorancia y mi torpeza al traer a colación un tema tan doloroso para vos —suplicó, los ojos surcados en lágrimas.

Al oír su voz, ligeramente rasgada, Regina se volvió para mirarla. Su belleza fue un bálsamo para su dolor, y, en cuanto notó su rostro anegado en lágrimas, salvó la distancia que los separaba, se dejó caer a su lado y la estrechó contra sí.

—No, no, Emma. Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas. No debí perder la compostura de esa forma. Por favor, no llores. Eso sí me aflige.

Emma alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pero al ver que la mujer la miraba con ternura y preocupación, se esforzó por sonreírle.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, y se miraron la una a la otra durante una eternidad. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban abrazadas y rápidamente se soltaron. Regina se apartó unos centímetros, tratando de no sucumbir a la necesidad de seguir abrazándola. Sin embargo recordó la pregunta inicial y creyó que era su deber contestarla.

—Emma, ¿por qué querías saber hasta qué punto estaba involucrada en esta odiosa guerra?

Emma se mordió el labio. No quería seguir hablando de un tema tan delicado, más aun cuando se había comportado como una perfecta estúpida. Pero los ojos de la mujer la sondeaban, y supo que no tenía más remedio que contestar.

—Verás, en Madrid se dice que eres una… cazadora, una perseguidora de guerrilleros.

—Chismes, habladurías… nunca dicen las cosas tal y como son.

—¿Y cómo son las cosas? —quiso saber ella, intentando no mostrar más interés del que debería, aunque sentía deseos de morderse las uñas.

—Verás, yo me aparté de la guerra y decidí dedicarme a mis tierras. Pero soy muy posesiva con lo que es mío. Si traslado ganado de una finca a otra, no me gusta que me lo… sustraigan, por decirlo de algún modo. No me gusta que me acosen y me juzguen si entrego provisiones al ejército de Su Emperador, porque así me lo han ordenado. Y no tolero, bajo ningún concepto, que toquen lo que es mío. Entonces sí intervengo.

Supuestamente era el momento de suspirar aliviada, pero Emma estaba muy lejos de hacerlo. Porque cerca de Velilla, escondidos en unas cuevas ocultas en los cerros, había un grupo de guerrilleros, y tenían algo que era, o debería ser, de la duquesa: la lealtad y ayuda de la propia Emma.

Sufrió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, y un atisbo de dolor cruzó por su semblante al saber que, tan pronto se casara con Regina, tendría que dejar de lado sus andanzas nocturnas.

—Bien, en ese caso, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos —se apresuró a decir antes de que la duquesa hablara—. Por aquí no se ha dado el caso de guerrilleros.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Regina significativamente.

—Yo al menos no he oído nada —mintió.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Emma? —preguntó Regina, acercándose un poco más a ella. Emma reaccionó echando los hombros hacia atrás, recelosa por el cambio de actitud de la mujer, que ahora sonreía y la miraba con ternura.

—¿Qué, Excelen… Regina?

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No, cuando hay otros temas que me interesan más.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Tú —contestó. Alzó una mano para quitarle una hoja que se le había quedado enredada en el cabello.

— Pero yo no soy muy interesante, Regina.

—Para mí, lo más interesante. Dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer? ¿A qué dedicas el tiempo?

Emma se acomodó y carraspeó con delicadeza.

—Bueno… Me gusta mucho leer, también me gusta pasear y montar a caballo.

Regina la miró con insistencia, esperando que la joven continuara. Al ver que no lo hacía, la animó a seguir.

—¿Te gusta bordar, pintar, tocar el piano…?

—Sí, no y sí.

—¿Sí, no y sí? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —preguntó, algo exasperada.

—Sí me gusta bordar, cosa que hago bastante bien. No me gusta pintar (no tengo ni pizca de talento), y sí me gusta tocar el piano.

Emma le regaló una sonrisa, pero volvió a quedarse callada. Regina la miraba con los labios entreabiertos, esperando que continuase. Frunció el ceño al ver que no lo iba a hacer.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que contarme sobre ti?

—Pues… es que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar sobre mí — repuso la joven.

—Ya me doy cuenta, ya. Bien, veamos si puedo ayudarte —Regina —. Bien, veamos, ¿cómo se llama tu mejor amiga?

Emma agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda.

—No tengo amigas —contestó en un susurro.

—¿No hiciste amigas en la escuela?

—Nunca fui a la escuela. Padre hizo traer a un preceptor a Los Whites.

Regina frunció el ceño y quiso indagar más.

—¿Y en los bailes? Supongo que allí…

Enmudeció de pronto al ver que la joven negaba con la cabeza. Parecía triste, algo avergonzada, incluso.

—No he ido a muchos bailes. No ha sido necesario.

—¿Cómo que no ha sido necesario? ¿Y tú presentación?

—Padre creyó que al estar comprometida contigo no era preciso que fuera presentada en sociedad.

Regina se quedó petrificada. La miró como si no le creyera, pero cayó en la cuenta de que el marqués era muy capaz de hacer algo por el estilo.

«¿Qué clase de monstruo tienes por padre?», quiso preguntar, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua.

—Pero entonces, ¿nunca has ido a un baile?

Emma se miró las manos, pues era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de la duquesa.

—Solo fui una vez al baile que organizaron los duques de Santoña.

Quiero dejar algo bien claro, y trataré de ser objetiva —añadió, entre ofendida y avergonzada—. La Corte no estima a mi padre, pues desde el principio puso de manifiesto su apoyo y simpatía por los franceses y el rey, incluso después de todas las barbaridades y fechorías que han cometido, y por supuesto ese antagonismo se traslada a mi persona, mal que me pese.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada. Se ganó la mirada reprobatoria de Emma, quien había fruncido el ceño. Al verla dejó de reír y carraspeó con fuerza.

—No creas que voy a enfadarme por lo que has dicho. Estoy enterada de eso, pero oírtelo decir a ti…

—Ya, claro. No creas que me gusta ser el hazmerreír y el motivo de desprecio de la Corte.

—No será así cuando te cases conmigo —prometió la duquesa—. Nadie se atreverá a hacerlo —. Quiso seguir con la conversación, pero decidió que no era momento ni ocasión para seguir mortificándola. Aunque, pensándolo, se la veía condenadamente hermosa cuando se enfadaba, pues las mejillas se le encendían y echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Bien, hablemos del baile de los duques de Santoña. ¿Te divertiste?

No, no. Déjame adivinarlo. Seguro que tuviste que pasar toda la velada esquivando a los pretendientes.

Emma se atrevió a reír. Realmente había sido así, y cuando terminó el baile a altas horas de la madrugada estaba tan cansada que se durmió en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Pero era un tema que por supuesto no quería tratar con su futura esposa.

—Puedes estar segura de que no hice el menor caso a ninguno de ellos.

—¿No bailaste con ninguno de ellos? —preguntó mordazmente.

—Sí… bueno, bailé un par de veces… —se excusó ella.

—¿Y trataron de besarte? —insistió en saber ella.

—¡Regina! —le amonestó Emma.

—Vamos —se rio ella—. No pongo en duda tu lealtad, pero me cuesta creer que nunca hayan tratado de robarte un beso, dada tu hermosura.

—Una vez —confesó Emma, tan enojada que Regina alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Debo adivinar que no os hizo mucha gracia —apuntó, ya desaparecido todo rastro de humor—. ¿Me equivoco?

Emma negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, furiosa. Una vez. Tan solo una y suficiente para que la bilis le subiera a la garganta.

Hacía dos años y estaba en el jardín. La finca estaba llena de franceses, a quienes el marqués había invitado por motivo de su cumpleaños. Como siempre que estaban cerca, Emma se alejó cuanto pudo de la casa, pero el Capitán Jones la encontró y la acorraló.

Ante el recuerdo, Emma se pasó la mano por los ojos, como si así pudiera borrar el recuerdo.

—No debes preocuparte. Se le quitaron las ganas de volver a intentarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó intrigada Regina.

—Le di un rodillazo —contestó con orgullo y malicia.

—¿Dónde?

Emma le miró significativamente y se echó a reír. Regina fingió una mueca de dolor y luego se unió a sus risas. Después se la quedó mirando, con tanta ternura y afecto que Emma deseó que la abrazara en ese mismo instante.

—Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no deseas. Si quisiera besarte, simplemente te lo preguntaría antes.

—¿En serio?

—No — Yo sabría si lo deseas o no.

—¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar Emma.

—Claro que… —comenzó a decir ella con incomodidad, ayudaría saber que tengo tu permiso.

—¿Acaso estás preguntando si tienes mi permiso para besarme?

Emma no sabía si reír o desmayarse. Esa mujer era la gentileza personificada.

—¿Lo tendría? —preguntó a su vez tímidamente Regina, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Silencio. Ni una palabra. Ni un solo sonido.

Entonces la joven se inclinó sobre ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso tan frugal, tan rápido, que creyó haberlo imaginado, pero el sonrojo de la joven pudo confirmarlo.

—¿Debo pensar que eso es un sí?

—Debes —se limitó a contestar Emma.

Sin más que añadir, se levantó y fue hasta su caballo.

No se dijeron ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto de vuelta a Los Whites, porque ninguna de las dos pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese beso.

* * *

**Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.**


	6. Miedo a sentir

**Bueno con este capitulo termino de subir lo que tenia almacenados en el portátil, probablemente ahora no podre actualizar tan seguido.**

* * *

Todos estaban en el jardín, disfrutando de una calurosa noche de finales de marzo, cuando de pronto había sufrido un escalofrío. Se había frotado los brazos con las manos y había mirado a su alrededor.

Entonces lo había visto. El Capitán Jones la miraba fijamente, con una mirada tan repugnantemente lujuriosa que Emma había vuelto a estremecerse. Había tragado saliva con fuerza y querido echar a correr, pero el orgullo se lo había impedido. No, ella no iba a dejarse amedrentar por el hombre. No podía mostrar semejante debilidad ante él, pues sabía que él podía utilizarlo en su contra. Con actitud desafiante había alzado la barbilla y lo había mirado fijamente, mientras rogaba que él no fuera consciente del feroz temblor de su cuerpo, debido tanto al miedo como a la repulsión.

Quizá sí era consciente, o sabía sobradamente el efecto que causaba en ella, porque Jones incluso se había atrevido a sonreír, como si el desafío lanzado fuera un aliciente. Habría decidido que era el momento de atacar, porque se había apartado del grupo y había comenzado a caminar con pasos lentos y calculados hacia ella. Emma había querido retroceder, apartar la vista del repugnante rostro del Capitán.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Se había quedado allí parada, sus ojos fijos en los del hombre, dispuesta a plantarle cara.

Algo debió suceder, porque, de pronto, había observado un brusco cambio en el Capitán. Se había parado en seco y tenía la mirada aturdida, casi asustada. Su rostro se había puesto blanco y le oyó carraspear.

Después, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Emma no podía creerlo. Había ganado la batalla esta vez…O acaso…

Había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a su espalda. No se había asombrado al ver a Regina.

Con la mandíbula apretada. Oscura. Peligrosa.

No la miraba a ella. Prestaba toda su atención a Jones, a quien miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro en un claro gesto de amenaza. Emma había tragado saliva, un tanto asustada por la tensión que de ella emanaba.

Emma, no había podido evitar tomar entre sus manos el rostro de ella para captar su atención y detener una pelea más que inminente.

Cuando finalmente la mujer la miró, ella pudo ver su transformación.

Inmediatamente relajó su cuerpo y la miró con dulzura.

En realidad, pensó Emma no había sido con dulzura. No, aquella bárbara y primitiva mirada no tenía nada que ver con la dulzura, sino con una posesividad tal que la había dejado extasiada.

«Mía», decían los ojos de Regina.

«¡Tuya!», habían gritado los de ella.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos había hablado. Regina se había limitado a tomarla por el codo para conducirla junto a los demás. Pero unos instantes después le había visto mirarla con tal intensidad, que supo que ella había sentido lo mismo que ella; una necesidad apremiante de que todo y todos dejaran de existir para poder construir su mundo particular.

A Regina no le gustaba ir a misa. Hacía que se sintiera sucia. Sabía que tenía dentro demasiados demonios personales. Miró de reojo a Emma, en un par de ocasiones ella alzó la mirada hacia ella.

«Peligrosa», se decía una y otra vez.—trataba por todos los medios no verla como la mujer sensual que sabía que era.

Sentía un hambre voraz por ella, unas ganas irresistibles de devorar su boca, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y oírla gemir de placer…

—…y cuando Eva ofreció la manzana a Adán, tentándole para que la comiera… —estaba diciendo el sacerdote.

«Qué apropiado», se dijo con sarcasmo.

La tentación no era una manzana. Era un cuerpo de mujer cubierto por un fino vestido de un blanco virginal, era una boca sonrosada y pequeña, eran unos ojos hermosos mirándole embelesados.

Y por fin terminó la misa.

El marqués, con una prepotencia innata de quien sabe que tiene el poder, se abrió paso entre la gente y les condujo resueltamente al carruaje.

Cuando Regina y Emma iban a subir al carruaje David se giró para decirles —Quizá vuestra Excelencia desee acompañar a Emma a pie —Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Regina, se apresuró a añadir—: Esta mañana me ha comentado que sentía deseos de caminar.

Sin añadir una palabra más, David subió al carruaje y cerró la portezuela. A Regina no le pasó por alto la mirada significativa que el marqués lanzó a Emma a modo de advertencia. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, esta tenía la barbilla escondida en el pecho, pero no lo suficientemente oculta como para que ella no percibiera el violento sonrojo de su rostro.

Poco o nada podía ella imaginar que aquella mañana David había acorralado a Emma para expresar su deseo, su orden, más bien, de que complaciera en todo a la duquesa. En todo.

Emma se atrevió a mirarle con timidez. Para su consuelo, la mujer la miraba compasivamente. Le dedicó a su vez una sonrisa llena de ternura, dejando el sucio y sombrío recuerdo de la conversación mantenida con su padre a un lado, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Alejados de todos, pasaron por un pequeño jardín, lo suficientemente apartado, a medio camino entre la iglesia y Los White's. No se dijeron nada, sino que se limitaron a disfrutar del simple pero devastador contacto mutuo. Fue Regina quien rompió el silencio.

Emma deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿está tratando tu padre de que te corrompa de algún modo?

Emma no supo qué decir. Ella se había dado cuenta de la estratagema del marqués, y ¿qué podía ella contestar a eso?

—No sé qué os hacer pensar semejante barbaridad, Excelencia —repuso la joven.

Regina trató de no echarse a reír. Ella volvía a tratarle de vos, algo que hacía solo cuando se sentía enfadada o mortificada.

—¿Tu sonrojo, tal vez?

Emma volvió a esconder la barbilla en el pecho.

—No sé qué decir…

«No sé mentir», se dijo con rabia. Si no podía mentirle sobre algo tan inofensivo, ¿cómo iba, por todos los santos, a mentirle sobre sus… actividades?

—Pues no digas nada y camina deprisa. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor —gruñó ella, a la vez que aceleraba el paso.

Emma se vio obligada a seguirle.

—¡Por favor! Aminorad el paso, no puedo seguiros —protestó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

—Dime solo una cosa —dijo ella entre dientes, parándose tan precipitadamente que Emma casi choca contra ella—. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con el jueguecito que tu padre se trae entre manos?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó indignada—. Él solo dejó caer que no se molestaría si tú… si tú y yo... —Emma se aclaró la voz. Al punto se sintió ofendida, humillada, así que se obligó a alzar la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes. Ambos sabemos que no conseguirá nada.

—Oh, Ha conseguido más de lo que pretendía.

—¡Oh!. Confusión. Comprensión. Calor. Fueron los cambios que sintió cuando vio la mirada abrasadora de Regina sobre su boca. Casi sintió cómo caía su labio inferior, anticipándose al beso. Casi dio un paso hacia ella. Casi cayó rendida a sus pies.

Regina sonrió con afectación, ella quería que la besara.

No lo iba a hacer.

Cogió la mano de Emma y comenzó a andar con paso rápido.

Emma estaba atónita. ¿Acaso no quería besarla? Se sintió mortificada pues, que el diablo se la llevase, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Humillada, agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir el descabellado ritmo de la mujer. Cuando no pudo sostenerlo más, se soltó de su mano con furia y se quedó parada, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ella se volvió a mirarla.

—Continuemos. Ahora —exigió, apremiante.

Emma no sabía qué le ocurría a la mujer. No entendía por qué su voz sonaba tan dura, tan enronquecida. No sabía por qué sus ojos eran dos antorchas de fuego, ni por qué sus manos se abrían y cerraban compulsivamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? —preguntó ella con irritación.

—¿Que qué ocurre? —preguntó ella a su vez. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y después miró al cielo, rogando que le diera solo un segundo de paciencia—. Ocurre —comenzó a hablar de nuevo, recalcando la palabra —, que tu padre me ha metido en la cabeza ideas nada honorables, para las que cuento con su beneplácito, y a las pruebas me remito. Ocurre que quiero besarte, y si te detienes voy a hacerlo —Había comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente a Emma, con la respiración agitada y pasos contenidos—. Y ocurre que vas a desmayarte Emma se había quedado sin habla. Por Dios, ¿había dicho que iba a besarla? ¿Y por qué esa idea, dicha por sus labios, no sonaba tan bien?

¿Acaso era por el brillo de sus ojos negros, por la promesa de algo incomprensible para ella, pero tan primitivo y arcaico que podía sentirlo corriendo por sus venas?

«Temes sentir», le dijo una voz. Oh, sí. Eso era lo que más temía.

—No voy a desmayarme —gritó para que ella pudiera oírla, a la vez que se detenía. Regina se paró en seco. Se quedó inmóvil, luchando por evitar girarse y salvar la distancia que los separaba, estrecharla entre sus brazos y…

Fue un error volverse para mirarla.

Ella estaba justo tras ella, con los ojos desafiantes, la boca torcida en un mohín, muy seductor, por cierto, y los brazos en jarras. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados

.— Oh, sí que lo harás.

—Vanidosa —exclamó ella arrastrando las vocales—. Estás equivocada si crees que no puedo soportar un besito de nada.

Los ojos de Regina relampaguearon. Ella estaba usando la artimaña más antigua y baja de la seducción: el desafío. Tenía dos opciones; retirarse elegantemente, o recoger el guante.

Emma se atrevió a sonreír, jactándose de su victoria al ver la mirada confundida de la mujer, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando los labios de Regina se impusieron a los suyos.

Nada de delicadezas. Nada de suaves roces. Una boca hambrienta de ella trataba por todos los medios de devorarla. Ella quiso protestar, pero Regina la inmovilizó con sus brazos. Una mano se aferró a su cintura, la otra mano la agarró por la nuca y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Al hacerlo ella intentó gritar, pero ella aprovechó y hundió su lengua en ella. Su lengua estaba dentro de ella. ¡Oh, Dios, eso era motivo suficiente para que se muriera de repugnancia en el sitio! Pero no, no era repulsión lo que sentía. Un calor abrasador que la dejaba exhausta e, inconcebiblemente, llena a la vez de una brutal energía, una necesidad imperiosa de restregar su boca con la de ella, de unirse a la danza, de no ser una mera espectadora. Cuando tímidamente se atrevió a buscar la lengua de Regina con la suya, un sonido ronco y gutural subió a la garganta de la duquesa, y eso hizo que millones de mariposas bailaran en su vientre. Probó a hacerlo de nuevo, y entonces fue ella la que gimió.

El ritmo de ella era vertiginoso. Voraz, hambriento, insaciable. Y ella no quería menos. Su cuerpo tomó vida propia, haciendo que sus caderas se arquearan para sentir el extraño calor que emanaba de la mujer. ¿O era su propio calor? Ella ya no sabía nada, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en besarle, destrozarle la boca con la lengua, morder el bronceado cuello, restregar sus senos contra los suyos…

Regina sabía que tenía que parar.

Era maravillosamente increíble. Su boca, ardiente. Su sabor, embriagador. Su respuesta, magnánima. Sabía que era su primer beso, pero la rapidez con la que se acoplaba a ella le había confundido, había hecho que perdiera el control. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo iba a cumplir después de este beso su promesa de no tocarla, no al menos hasta que ella estuviera preparada?

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible reunir, se apartó bruscamente de ella, dejándolos a ambas jadeantes, anhelantes. Ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, los labios enrojecidos por sus besos, la mirada suplicante. Se tambaleó cuando la mujer la soltó, tanto, que tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el hombro de ella para no caer.

—Y ahora, es cuando te desmayas.

Emma no pudo contestar, pues no encontraba ni palabras en su mente, ni aliento para hacerlo. Se limitó a mirarle con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

Ahora entendía de qué tenía miedo. Ahora, por fin, comprendía lo que la había asustado minutos antes. En ella, oculta, vivía un animal salvaje que clamaba que le dejaran libre, que pedía, exigía, que esta mujer la marcara.

No se iba a desmayar, no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Regina que ahora la miraba con engreimiento, pero tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que durante el trayecto hasta Los Whites había caminado sobre una nube.

* * *

** Que les pareció?**


	7. Secretos

**Gracias a sus reviews me he decidido por actualizar ****rápido. **

**En este capitulo descubriremos un poco sobre lo que preocupa a Emma que Regina descubra.**

**¿Que sera lo que ocultara Emma?**

* * *

Emma suspiró con tristeza cuando vio a la duquesa alejarse por el camino. Ya desaparecían los últimos rayos de sol, y agradeció en su fuero interno disponer de al menos tres horas antes de tener que ir a los montes.

Necesitaba pensar con calma, en la tranquilidad de su alcoba, sobre todos los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. Si bien los anteriores miedos sobre su prometida habían sido disipados, nuevas inquietudes se arremolinaban en su interior.

Regina la confundía. Ella la veía como alguien sensible y comprensiva, una mujer afectuosa y dulce. Otras veces veía a una aristócrata arrogante y altanera, para al instante cambiar de actitud y tornarse en una mujer divertida y juguetona. También apasionada, y ¡Por dios!, exigente en sus deseos. Tenía que reconocer que el beso le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir.

Cuando llegaron a Los White's, Regina la ignoró durante el resto del día, sin dignarse a mirarla ni una sola vez. Le crispaba que aquel beso hubiera significado tan poco para ella, pues se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellas. ¿Acaso no le gustó? No debía de ser así. No, porque durante todo el camino ella la había arrastrado para que no se quedara atrás. No, porque se volvía para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados. No, porque había resoplado de impaciencia cada vez que ella le suplicaba que parasen para tomar aliento.

Bueno, ¿y qué esperaba? Ella no era una de esas mujeres sensuales y sofisticadas que utilizaban su cuerpo como arma de seducción. ¿Qué sabía ella de seducir?

Y luego estaba esa estúpida sonrisa de jactancia, de irritante satisfacción. ¡Ja! Se había reído de ella todas y cada una de las veces que la había sorprendido mirándola con embeleso, y todas y cada una de ellas.

Emma deseó arañarle el hermoso y orgulloso rostro.

Y para colmo de males, cuando se estaba despidiendo de ella se había atrevido a susurrarle al oído:

—Tranquila, Emma. Dentro de poco tendrás que dejar de fingir y podrás desmayarte sin perder la dignidad.

Para enfatizar sus palabras, la mujer guiñó un ojo y sonrió divertida.

«Aggggggg», quiso gruñir ella. «Idiota insufrible, engreída …», se había dicho entonces.

Pero ahora, más calmada y en la bendita soledad de su cuarto, sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Sí, Regina era todo eso y mucho más. Y a ella le encantaba.

Realmente estaba deseando que llegara el miércoles para volver a verla. Aunque a veces la hacía enfurecer, otras se mostraba tímida e insegura, como cuando le había solicitado su permiso para besarla. ¡Oh, que encantadora le había parecido entonces, con los ojos tímidamente apartados de ella, mesándose el cabello en un gesto de incomodidad! Pero lo que más la había cautivado había sido la desolación que vio sus ojos cuando la miró para buscar en los suyos su negativa, y cómo se había ruborizado cuando ella —¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo había llegado a tal extremo?— se atrevió a besarla a modo de respuesta.

No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando mientras soñaba despierta, por eso sufrió un sobresalto cuando miró el reloj y observó que casi era medianoche.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Una falda de lino negro, unas botas de montar y una blusa gris fue el atuendo que eligió. Se puso sobre los hombros la capa raída que acompañaba el disfraz y se deslizó por la ventana. Sonrió cuando cayó sin apenas hacer ruido y luego se dirigió con sigilo al establo. Jazmín, su fabulosa yegua árabe, soltó un resoplido en cuanto la vio, presintiendo que esa noche tendría ocasión de cabalgar de nuevo. Salieron al paso de Los White's, y solo cuando se alejaron lo suficiente dejó que su embravecida yegua se diera el lujo de galopar.

Agradeció que hubiera luna llena, y comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía desbocado de alegría, hasta el punto de querer gritar como una loca mientras subía la ladera del monte. Giró a la derecha y luego siguió de frente hasta que vio el pinar. Allí se detuvo y se quitó la capucha. Esperó sin hacer ningún movimiento, sabiendo que los hombres advertirían su presencia de un momento a otro.

Después de una larga, larga espera, escuchó el ruido de caballos acercándose. Hizo girar a su caballo y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro. De un salto bajó del caballo para echarse a correr hacia el jefe de los guerrilleros. El hombre detuvo el caballo a su lado, y después de mirarla durante una eternidad se apeó del caballo y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Emma rio de felicidad, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Oh! No me sueltes, por favor. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! — suplicó cuando el hombre trató de desembarazarse de las manos de ella, que se habían aferrado a su cuello.

—Y yo a ti, gatita —susurró el hombre, desistiendo finalmente de intentar apartarla y abrazándola con más fuerza—. Y yo a ti.

* * *

Regina sonreía estúpidamente, eso lo sabía, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Estaba recordando el momento en que se había despedido de su prometida. «¡Ah, que salvaje! ¡Cómo te hubiera gustado golpearme!». Poco le había faltado para echarse a reír ante el rostro enojado de ella.

Era divertida, chispeante, dulce, sensual, excitante… Hermosa. Cerró los ojos para evocar el beso. Ummm. Sabía a canela y a chocolate, sabores que a ella la volvían loca. Como su lengua dentro de ella. Su estómago dio un vuelco ante el recuerdo y sintió como una ola de calor la golpeaba.

«Ay, Emma. No sé si voy a poder contenerme hasta que estés lista».

Porque el beso realmente la había afectado más de lo que esperaba. No sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para detenerse, porque lo que realmente exigía su cuerpo era destrozarle el vestido y echarse encima de ella, saborearla… Ni siquiera encontró calma cuando llegaron a Los White's. No podía hallar paz. No cuando la veía con ese aire soñador, cuando esos ojos azules la seguían a todas partes.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron unos milímetros al caer en la cuenta de que no tendría que esperar mucho para tenerla en su cama. Si bien ella la consideraba una completa desconocida, había podido comprobar, con cierto regocijo, que Emma se sentía atraída hacia ella. Se lo decía el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules, el rubor de su rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraban, su respuesta tan apasionada a aquel beso…

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Soñando despierta?

Regina abrió los ojos y miró con fastidio al portador de aquella voz que había osado interrumpir sus ensoñaciones.

—Podrías llamar a la puerta, al menos —observó con acritud.

—Lo hice —Graham se encogió de hombros y ocupó un asiento frente a ella. Miró la taza con restos de chocolate y sonrió a medias—. Y bien, ¿qué tal tu nueva adquisición?

—Un desastre absoluto —informó Regina, con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Tan pronto nos traslademos allí tendrás que hacer un gran trabajo. El pueblo no tiene muchos habitantes, apenas cuarenta familias, por lo que sería bueno ir pensando en contratar gente de los alrededores. Por otro lado….

—Eh, un momento —interrumpió Graham, un hombre con aspecto feroz y sin pizca de modales—. Si es un desastre, ¿por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisita? Ante el silencio de Regina, Graham frunció el ceño, pero después una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro enmarcado por unas enormes patillas—. Déjame adivinar. La muchacha es hermosa.

—No voy a hablar de ella contigo —repuso Regina, pero el brillo de sus ojos le delató. Graham soltó una sonora carcajada y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—Esta vez sí que has sabido jugar bien tus cartas. No solo consigues una finca estupenda, sino que además te llevas el premio gordo.

—No hables así de ella —amonestó la duquesa—. Me repugna que ese engendro que tiene como padre la haya vendido de esa forma.

—¿Aunque seas tú la compradora? Vamos, no seas cínica. Las cosas en las clases altas son así.

—Tú me lo vas a decir a mí —dijo Regina con amargura.

—¿Y cómo está el despojo humano del marqués? —quiso saber Graham.

—Decrépito. Si sigue bebiendo de ese modo no creo que aguante mucho más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esa idea no era del todo mala.

—¿Ya habéis llegado a algún acuerdo?

—Sí. Los White's constituirá la dote de Emma. A cambio, recibirá una pequeña asignación mensual para tenerle contento, además del treinta por ciento de la producción de la finca.

—¿Y se ha conformado? —preguntó sorprendido Graham.

—¿Qué le queda? Está completamente arruinado, y ya no puede hacer frente a las muchas deudas que tiene conmigo. Casi me besó los pies cuando se lo propuse. Él no tendrá que preocuparse por nada en lo que le queda de vida, que espero sinceramente no sea mucha.

—Qué desgraciada eres. Mira que desear la muerte de tu querido suegro… —se mofó.

—¿Y qué quieres? Ya le salvado en dos ocasiones de que le maten por sus deudas de juego. Ese hombre sería capaz de arruinarme.

—¡Ja! Y la tierra dejará de dar vueltas alrededor del sol. Estás podrida de dinero.

—Escandalosamente podrida de dinero —corrigió Regina.

—Bueno, el marqués no me interesa. Quiero que me hables de tu prometida.

Los ojos de Regina chispearon ante la mención de Emma. No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a hablar de ella.

—Sí, sí —repuso Graham en tono impaciente—. Pero, ¿es bella?

La sonrisa de Regina se acentuó aún más y miró al techo con aire ensoñador.

—Escandalosamente bella —Soltó un largo suspiro y fijó los ojos en Graham. Al hacerlo, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua—. Y peligrosa.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Graham.

—En el sentido en que cualquiera debe temer a una mujer.

—¡No me digas que temes enamorarte de ella! —se rio Graham, pero perdió todo rastro de humor cuando observó que Regina no reía. Tenía el semblante serio y los ojos ensombrecidos.

—¿Que si temo enamorarme? —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Graham —Guardó unos segundos de silencio pero luego, tras mirar a la nada, clavó sus ojos negros en su amigo.

—. Su peligro no solo reside en su belleza, sino en su dulzura, en la increíble persona que se esconde bajo su espléndida fachada. Esa mujer es capaz de hacerme olvidar mis planes, de hacer que lo olvide todo. Todo — musitó.

A modo de respuesta el hombre asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería.

Graham no solo era su socio. Era su ayudante, su guardia personal. Su amigo en todos los sentidos. No hacía falta que dijeran nada más. A Graham le complacía que Regina estuviera feliz por casarse con la muchacha, y eso le bastaba.

—¿Cuándo partirás hacia Asturias? —preguntó, intentando guiar la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

—El jueves —contestó Regina, agradeciendo que dejaran de hablar de Emma—. ¿Ya has conseguido reunir a los hombres?

—Sí —confirmó Graham—. Allí todo está dispuesto. El miércoles por la noche llegará a la pequeña cala que hay a tres kilómetros de Llanes el cargamento de pólvora. Lo esconderemos entre balas de heno, y ya tengo los pases que nos permitirán traerlo a Madrid sin problemas. ¿Ya has encontrado a quién asignarlo?

—Sí —Regina soltó una carcajada irónica y miró a Graham con regocijo

—. Se lo he cedido honorablemente al destacamento francés de Arganda, El Capitán Jones se relamía de gusto.

—Si se enteran de que estás haciendo contrabando con los ingleses nos van a fusilar a todos.

—Ese impresentable no sospecha nada y, si así lo hiciera, algo me dice que no pondría ninguna objeción. No tiene escrúpulos.

—Bien, bien —Graham se frotó las manos y sonrió maliciosamente a la duquesa. —Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros. ¡Ah, cuánto echaba de menos la acción!

Regina sonrió a medias ante el entusiasmo del hombre. Ella no tenía tantas ganas de luchar como su amigo. ¡Qué diablos! Lo único que quería era pasarse un día entero en la cama, junto al calor de la chimenea encendida y con su bella esposa a su lado, saboreando una taza de chocolate caliente. Ummm.

—Por cierto, Graham, el miércoles no hagas planes.

—¿Me tienes preparada alguna sorpresa? —preguntó alegremente el hombre.

Regina se mesó el cabello y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—La verdad es que… no.

Graham entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido.

—No me va a gustar. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no tanto como a mí —confesó con sinceridad Regina—. Vamos de compras.

—¿De compras? —Preguntó receloso—Dime por favor que se trata de armas, grano o ganado.

—Ya sabes de que se trata…

—¡Y un cuerno! —explotó Graham, completamente enojado y ofendido ante la idea de pasarse el día de puesto en puesto y esperando de pie mientras se elegían telas prácticamente iguales, según su criterio—. Me habías dicho que no me llevarías más de compras contigo, no cuentes conmigo.

—Vendrás —ordenó Regina, sin inmutarse ante el estallido de su amigo.

Graham la miró amenazante, pero después de bufar y resoplar durante un buen rato terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

—Sabes que te costará caro.

—Pon precio.

Ahora Regina sonrió. Si no se equivocaba, y nunca lo hacía, sabía exactamente lo que le pediría Graham.

—Tres noches enteras de excesos. Ya sabes, juego, alcohol, mujeres…

—Dos noches, finalizo Regina.

Graham pareció pensarlo. Torció los labios en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa y después se echó a reír.

—Hecho.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**


	8. Aliviada

**Un capitulo más :P**

* * *

—¡Maldita puta! ¡Embustera! Eres peor que…Golpe. Sollozo. Golpe. Una risa satánica.

Emma lo oyó todo desde la puerta de entrada. Miró aterrada hacia la salita y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia allí a toda carrera. Abrió la puerta de golpe y por un segundo se quedó paralizada por la escena. Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de taparse la cara, mientras el bastardo de su padre le pateaba el estómago. Emma soltó un grito y se le echó encima, como si su pequeño cuerpo pudiera impedir que la mole endemoniada y totalmente fuera de sí de su padre siguiera golpeando a Mary Margaret.

—¡No! Deteneos, os lo suplico.

—Pequeña zorra —dijo el marqués mirándola con desprecio—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Salí a cabalgar, como todas las mañanas, padre —informó, presa del llanto.

El marqués pronto olvidó a su destrozada y llorosa esposa para centrar su atención en Emma. La miró de arriba abajo y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Emma comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, esperando que en cualquier momento su mano cayera sobre ella. Y sin embargo no retrocedió, aunque deseó hacerlo cuando tuvo frente a ella, a escasos milímetros, el rostro rubicundo de su padre, cuando hasta ella llegó su nauseabundo aliento.

—Te prohibí expresamente que salieras de casa sin mi permiso. ¿Has visto lo que me has obligado a hacer? —Preguntó señalando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo—. Si me llego a enterar de que te has visto con un alguien más, por Dios que…

—¡Por Dios, padre! Intentad razonar. No he ido a ver a nadie, os lo juro.

—Mientes tan bien como tu madre. Pura, decían. ¡Ja! No más pura que una puta de puerto.

David se giró y propinó otro puntapié a Mary Margaret, quién se retorció de dolor y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Estáis loco! ¿Qué queréis, matarla? —gritó alarmada Emma.

Unos ojos desorbitados se volvieron para mirarla duramente.

—Su muerte recaerá sobre tu conciencia. Si tú no me hubieras desobedecido, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Está bien, está bien —sucumbió Emma, aunque ardía de rabia y dolor —. No volveré a hacerlo. Os honraré.

—¿Honrarme?. David soltó una carcajada carente de humor, y cuando por fin se calmó comenzó a mirarla con absoluto desprecio. La agarró por un brazo, tan fuerte que Emma se retorció de dolor.

—Cada vez que te miro me pregunto si de verdad eres hija mía o de cualquier otro fulano. No te pareces en nada a mí.

—Gracias a Dios.

Tres palabras. Tan solo tres palabras, dichas entre dientes, desafiantes, cargadas de odio y ponzoña, fueron suficientes para que el marqués la mirara con ojos de desquiciado y levantara la mano.

—_Mon Dieu_, ¡deteneos! ¡Pensad en la duquesa!

David detuvo la mano en el aire ante la voz llena de congoja de Belle, quien, oyendo el escándalo, se había acercado a la salita.

El marqués comenzó a temblar sin control, tanto por la impotencia de no poder golpear a Emma, como por el miedo que sintió ante la mención de la prometida de su hija. Tuvo que conformarse con mirarla con odio a través de unos ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y la rabia.

Dejó de temblar cuando sintió en sus hombros las suaves y cálidas manos de Belle, cuando estas se movieron a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Olvidó por completo dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido, pues ahora solo podía pensar en llevarse a la francesita a su cama. Se volvió para mirarla y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, sus perversas manos ocupadas ahora en amasar sus nalgas y apretarla contra su miembro.

—Sube en diez minutos a mi habitación —ordenó antes de salir con paso tambaleante de la salita.

Emma dejó salir el aire que había tenido retenido, y al hacerlo se le escapó un sollozo.

—¡Oh, Belle! ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te toque? ¿Cómo puedes…?

—_Ah non, ma chèrie _—exclamó tristemente Belle—. Lo que no sé es cómo podéis soportarlo vosotras.

—Pero lo que hace contigo es… repugnante —repuso Emma.

Belle tuvo un escalofrío, pero luego alzó la barbilla con determinación.

—Repugnante es ver cómo tu hija muere de hambre y de frío. Si este es el precio que he de pagar por la generosidad y el apoyo que un día me brindó vuestra madre, que así sea.

—Nunca sabrás lo importante que eres para nosotras, Belle —dijo

Emma, de corazón, los ojos llenos de admiración hacia la mujer que tantas veces las había salvado de las palizas. Por un momento vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos del ama de llaves, pero fue algo tan fugaz, que bien podía haberlo imaginado. La vio ir junto a su llorosa madre, a quien intentaba levantar del suelo mientras musitaba palabras de consuelo y cariño en francés.

—_Mademoiselle _Emma, ayudadme.

—Deja que yo me ocupe. Debes subir a complacer al marqués, si no te matará.

—El marqués ya estará roncando. Apenas se tenía en pie, ¿no lo ha visto? —manifestó alegremente.

—Algún día me dirás cómo haces para ser tan optimista, Belle.

—Es muy fácil. Pienso en que mi pequeña come cada día. Eso es suficiente.

* * *

Regina llegó el miércoles a las diez en punto de la mañana. Emma y Belle aguardaban en la salita, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aunque estaba eufórica por la inminente llegada de su prometida, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior. No podía creer que su padre era tan retorcido como para pensar que un inocente paseo a caballo escondía en realidad una indecorosa cita amorosa.

Miró a Belle y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Bien, de momento nada de escapadas nocturnas. No podía dejar que su padre la descubriera, no cuando la vida de su madre estaba en tan serio peligro. Porque Emma pensaba que su padre era capaz de matar a Mary Margaret. Apretó los puños con furia al recordar el chantaje emocional al que la sometía el marqués.

«Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer», le había dicho.

Canalla, ruin, despreciable. Nunca había estado tan paranoico. Emma solo podía achacarlo al temor de que la duquesa se echara atrás en el último momento.

El ruido de un carruaje aproximándose por el camino le hizo olvidar sus penas, y de un salto se puso en pie.

—¿Cómo estoy, Belle? —preguntó ansiosa a su ama de llaves.

Esta la miró detenidamente, y después de una interminable inspección sonrió abierta y francamente.

—Tan bella como siempre_, ma chèrie_. Vamos, salgamos a recibirle.

Emma y Belle salieron a toda prisa de la salita, pero antes de abrir la puerta principal se pararon en seco e irguieron la espalda.

—Recordad. No debéis mostraros ansiosa por verle —susurró Belle.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y, tras cruzar la puerta, bajaron con calma las escaleras.

El carruaje se detuvo al fin, y la portezuela se abrió para dar paso al hombre más temible que Emma hubiera visto en su vida, tanto que retrocedió un par de pasos sin ser consciente de ello. Era un hombre alto, y delgado.

Tenía unas patillas endemoniadamente pobladas, y unos ojos fríos y calculadores. Rezumaba peligro por cada poro, algo que quedó patente cuando Emma observó que llevaba ceñida a la cintura una pistola. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el hombre se encaminó hacia ella y la sometió a valoración con sus ojos fríos. Después le oyó soltar un gruñido.

—¿Asustando a mi prometida, Graham?

Emma dejó de mirar al demonio que tenía enfrente para recrearse la vista con la impresionante imagen de su prometida. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa radiante sustituyó al anterior gesto de pavor. Aunque tuvo el deseo de correr hacia ella, se quedó en el sitio, aguardando a que la mujer llegara a su lado. Regina tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos, que ahora se movían en un salvaje escrutinio sobre su persona.

—¿Ya no estáis enojada conmigo? —preguntó Regina al ver la ávida mirada de ella en su cuello.

Emma alzó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué habría de estar enojada con vos, Excelencia?

Regina no contestó inmediatamente. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y a sonreír pícaramente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos me mirabais como si quisierais matarme. Me pregunto por qué sería —Regina se golpeó los labios con dos dedos, fingiendo recordar el motivo—. ¿Algo que dije, tal vez?

Emma no sabía si reír o enfadarse, pero cuando vio que la mujer tironeaba de un mechón de su cabellera rubia hizo lo primero. A su modo de ver, Regina le estaba pidiendo disculpas por su desacertado comentario, así que se relajó cuanto pudo.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre? —preguntó Regina al ver al ama de llaves.

Emma se mordió el labio y cruzó los dedos a su espalda.

—Está indispuesta. En su lugar nos acompañará Belle.

Regina frunció el ceño, pues la muchacha se había sonrojado. Algo le decía que ella trataba de ocultarle algo, pero la idea de pasarse todo el día a su lado calmó sus resquemores.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Emma asintió y se giró para llamar a Belle, pero alzó una ceja al ver la actitud del ama de llaves.

Belle tenía las manos en las caderas y golpeaba el pie con el suelo.

No sonreía, algo del todo inusual en ella, sino que fruncía la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Los hermosos ojos azules miraban desafiantes al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Belle? —preguntó intrigada.

Belle ni siquiera la escuchó. Se limitó a alzar más la barbilla y a mirar fijamente al acompañante de la duquesa.

La actitud del hombre no era distinta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ninguno hablaba, pero era tal la hostilidad que se mostraban que Emma y Regina se miraron consternadas.

—Graham —llamó Regina al hombre—. Deja que te presente a mi prometida.

El hombre dudó unos segundos, como si no quisiera dar su brazo a torcer, como si supiera que al obedecer a Regina perdería la batalla silenciosa que mantenía con el ama de llaves. Aun así, obedeció. Se giró para mirar a Emma y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer conoceros al fin, señorita Swan. Su Excelencia no ha dejado de hablar sobre vos.

Su comentario se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de Regina, que ahora le asesinaba con los ojos.

—Graham es mi socio y amigo, además de mi guardia personal. He pensado que nos acompañe, si no os parece mal, Emma.

Emma asintió, todavía consternada por la extraña actitud de Belle. Se dejó ayudar para subir al carruaje y Regina subió tras ella, ocupando el asiento de enfrente. Se miraron y se sonrieron durante un segundo, pero un bufido de disgusto les llamó la atención.

Graham había subido también al carruaje, pero al hacerlo había olvidado ayudar a Belle, que se había quedado en tierra y estaba roja de rabia.

—¡Graham, por Dios! —le amonestó Regina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, de mala gana.

—¿Has olvidado tus modales?

Regina señaló discretamente a Belle y esperó a que el hombre se bajara para ayudarla a subir. Pero Graham la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Es que no sabe subir sola? ¿Tendré que llevarla de la manita, o qué?

—¡Dios me libre! —contestó Belle exasperada, que ya había comenzado a subir al carruaje. Se sentó al lado de Emma, evitando adrede la mirada enfurruñada de Graham.

Emma y Regina se miraron divertidas por la escena, pero tan pronto lo hicieron se olvidaron de todo.

Durante todo el trayecto no hablaron. Se conformaron con disfrutar del hermoso paisaje, que no era otro más que la exquisitez que cada una tenía enfrente.

De vez en cuando se oía un brusco gruñido por parte de Graham, o era un bufido de Belle el que interrumpía el silencio del carruaje.

—¡Ay! —se quejó al cabo de un rato Graham.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora, Graham…? —preguntó perezosamente la duquesa.

—Esta bruja me ha dado un puntapié —se quejó. Lo hizo en un susurro, pero su voz era tan potente que las mujeres lo escucharon con claridad.

—_Oh, excuse moi! _—Exclamó maliciosamente Belle, desplegando el abanico de sus pestañas en un gesto de fingida inocencia—. Si fuera tan amable de no tratar de ocupar todo el espacio del carruaje, tal vez no se encontraría por descuido con mi pie.

—Condenada mujer —repuso amenazantemente Graham—. No te hagas la inocente. Lo has hecho a propósito. Y eres tú la que tratas de ocupar todo el espacio. ¿Habéis visto sus piernas? ¡Por Dios, son tan largas como un día sin pan!

—¡No tan largas como sus patillas! —gritó ofendida Belle

—Ni tan largas como mi po…

—¡Graham! —interrumpió acertadamente Regina.

El aludido gruñó y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Belle hizo lo propio, pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y era entonces cuando se iniciaba de nuevo la batalla silenciosa.

Regina soltó un largo suspiro. Había planeado que Graham entretuviera de algún modo al ama de llaves para poder estar a solas unos segundos con su prometida, pero ahora sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Miró el perfil de Emma, embelesada, deseando que esos dos patanes no estuvieran en el carruaje para poder besarla cuanto quisiera, para meter su mano entre sus faldas y… Sonrió ante la idea de echarlos a patadas.

A medio camino hicieron una pequeña parada para que los caballos pudieran descansar. Regina y Graham se dirigieron directamente a la caballeriza, mientras que Belle y Emma permanecieron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Emma aprovecho para mirar a Belle con aire interrogante.

—Belle, ¿puede saberse qué te ocurre? Tú nunca sueles ser tan hostil.

—_Ah, non_. Tenéis razón, _mademoiselle Emma_. Pero ha sido ese patán con patillas el que ha hecho que me comporte de ese modo.

—Ya sé que resulta un poco amenazante, y desde luego tiene menos modales que un mosquito, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca y ya le estabas asesinando con la mirada.

—No ha hecho falta que abra esa bocaza que tiene para ofenderme. Ha bastado con ver cómo me miraba. Al recordarlo, Belle se permitió el lujo de soltar un bufido de disgusto, lo que hizo que Emma se echara a reír.

—¿Cómo te miraba?

—¿Pues cómo me va a mirar, _ma chèrie? _Como si fuera un trozo de carne asada.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco ante su explosión indignada.

—Vamos, Belle. Todos los hombres te miran de la misma forma.

Para enfatizar sus palabras, Emma miró el esbelto y bello cuerpo del ama de llaves tal y como había visto a hacer a los hombres millares de veces.

—¡No solo ha sido por eso! —se excusó Belle—. Ha sido por lo que ha hecho a continuación.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó intrigada Emma.

Para ser sincera, ese hombre debía haber hecho algo realmente ofensivo para que la bella y siempre serena Belle se disgustara hasta tal punto de perder los papeles.

—Ha tratado de cubrir mi escote metiendo en él su sucio pañuelo.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer las palabras de

Belle, pero al ver su rostro encendido por la rabia y la vergüenza no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Le di un manotazo, pero el muy bruto no se dio por vencido y trató de meterme el pañuelo de nuevo.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír al imaginarse la escena.

—No os riáis de mí. Al final tuve que darle un puntapié.

—Ahora entiendo por qué el hombre se comportó de ese modo contigo en el carruaje.

—¿Estáis justificándole? —preguntó Belle, indignada al creer que

Emma tomaba partido por Graham.

—No —se apresuró a corregirla—. Solo que no creo que sea la clase de hombre que esté acostumbrado a que se le contradiga —Emma giró la cabeza para mirar a las caballerizas—. ¡Jesús! Da miedo con solo mirarlo.

Belle se giró a su vez, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver al hombre.

Estaba apoyado junto a un poste con los tobillos cruzados y los brazos en jarras. A su lado estaba la duquesa, que por su semblante y por sus gestos parecía estar amonestando a Graham, aunque sin éxito alguno, ya que en ese mismo instante el hombre comenzó a bostezar. Belle soltó un nuevo bufido y se giró bruscamente para mirar a Emma. La muchacha no le prestó ninguna atención, pues miraba embelesada a la duquesa.

—¡Dejad ya de mirar de ese modo a vuestra prometida!

—Es que es tan… —Buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero solo se le ocurrió decir—: Ñam, ñam.

Belle soltó una risilla y después tomó el brazo de Emma para que pasearan. Se acercó cuanto pudo a ella y le dijo en un susurro:

—He visto cómo os mira. Realmente está impresionada por vos.

—¿De veras lo crees?

Belle asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se volvió con disimulo para mirarlos y entonces soltó un nuevo bufido de disgusto. Regina y Graham, los estaban mirando.

—No os volváis ahora —susurró—. Nos están mirando… ¡_Mademoiselle _Emma! —protestó, al ver que Emma comenzaba a girarse.

—No hay nada de malo en que nos miren —se quejó Emma, frunciendo el ceño cuando el ama de llaves tironeó de ella con brío—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Belle?

—No quiero que ese patán piense que le estoy espiando.

—Ya sé lo que pasa —El tono cantarín de Emma puso en guardia a

Belle, quien ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te gusta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó indignada—. Vamos. Nos están esperando.

Belle se giró para ir al encuentro de la duquesa, con paso rápido y la espalda tan rígida que Emma pensó que se le partiría la columna de un momento a otro.

* * *

** Que les pareció?**


	9. Serás mía

—Y bien. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Estaban al lado de las caballerizas, y era la tercera vez que Regina le preguntaba a Graham sin obtener respuesta.

Durante su breve estancia en Los White's había podido comprobar que el ama de llaves era una mujer estupenda, y ni una sola vez le había visto torcer el rostro en un mal gesto de disgusto. Conociendo a Graham, algo realmente bárbaro debía haber hecho para que una persona tan amable como Bella se mostrara tan indignada.

Aguardó pacientemente a que su amigo respondiese, pero bufó de disgusto al ver que el hombre comenzaba a bostezar.

—No fue para tanto, Regina. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de garantizar nuestra seguridad.

Regina alzó una ceja y le miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra seguridad con el hecho de hacerla enfadar? ¿Acaso porque es francesa?

—Qué va.

—¿Quieres explicarte de una vez por todas? —preguntó exasperada.

—Bueno… —comenzó a explicarse Graham, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no enojar más a Regina, pero irritado porque la duquesa causara tanto revuelo por nada—. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad y la de tu prometida si no puedo concentrarme en el terreno por el que pasamos.

¡Y por Dios que las pechugas de esa mujer son toda una distracción para cualquiera!

—Graham…

—Así que traté de tapárselas con mi pañuelo. Ya sabes, ojos que no ven…

—¡Graham! —gritó Regina, fuera de sí—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Y delante de mi prometida!

—Tu prometida estaba más interesada en comerte con los ojos que en lo que yo estaba haciendo.

—¡Eso no es lo que yo te he enseñado! ¿Cuándo aprenderás modales? ¿Acaso no sabes en la situación que me dejas a mí, a la duquesa de Warfield, con tu desfachatez?... ¿Y en serio me comía con los ojos?

Graham no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la última pregunta de Regina.

—No tanto como tú a ella. ¡Qué hermosa es!

—¿Verdad? —preguntó orgullosamente Regina.

—Claro que no me he podido fijar mucho en ella, con toda esa carne saliendo del escote de la condenada francesa.

—Olvida a la francesa. Déjalo estar. No quiero que mires más su escote, y durante el resto del día te comportarás como un buen hombre, capaz de hablar del tiempo y sonreír estúpidamente. ¿Entendido?.

—Entendido. Pero ahora me debes tres noches de juerga, o si no me largo ahora mismo.

—Chantajista —dijo Regina entre dientes—. Está bien, tres noches.

Graham se apartó del poste donde estaba apoyado y echó a andar hacia las mujeres.

—Deja de mirarla así. Ya vienen hacia aquí, y no quiero que me estropeen el día vuestras diferencias.

—Tan pronto como lleguemos a Madrid podré relajarme y no tendré que preocuparme por si me distraigo con sus… atributos.

Regina no supo qué pensar, pero de algo estaba segura. Lo había sabido cuando vio cómo su amigo miraba a Bella.

* * *

«Chocolate. Necesito urgentemente una taza de chocolate con canela».

Emma sabía que ese líquido espeso y oscuro era el único remedio para quitarse de encima el desasosiego y la inquina que se habían apoderado de ella.

Al principio estaba encantada con el paseo por la Villa de Madrid, maravillada por todas las cosas que ofrecía la Plaza.

Todo había empezado a ir mal en el momento en que traspasaron la puerta de una joven modista recién llegada de Francia_, madame _Chevalier.

Aunque Bella tenía un gusto exquisito y era un prodigio con la costura, la inminencia de la boda le permitiría hacer a lo sumo tres o cuatro vestidos, por lo que la duquesa insistió en ir a ver a la modista para encargarle unos cuantos vestidos más.

Una joven doncella les hizo pasar a un recibidor, donde otras dos damas aguardaban su turno. Ambas se levantaron de inmediato para ir junto a Regina, quien en ese instante se transformó en un despliegue de cortesía y amplias sonrisas.

Emma, Bella y Graham quedaron relegados a un segundo lugar, mientras una consternada Emma observaba atónita el descarado coqueteo que las dos damas mantenían con su prometida. Sintió arder sus mejillas de pura indignación, pero se contuvo para no soltar un bufido de disgusto.

Como si lo hubiera presentido, Regina se giró en ese instante y la miró divertida. Extendió la mano hacia ella para que se adelantara y con una elegancia innata apartó a las mujeres para que Emma pudiera pasar.

Emma atravesó la sala, con la cabeza baja, para acudir junto a su prometida.

Miró de reojo a las damas, a cual más hermosa y sofisticada, odiándose por no haberse esmerado más con su indumentaria.

—Ilustres damas —estaba diciendo Regina—, permitidme que os presente a mi prometida, Emma Swan, Emma hizo una reverencia. Miró de reojo a Regina, que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, atenta a todas sus reacciones. Le vio hacer una señal a la mujer de más edad del grupo.

—La duquesa de Osuna y su hija.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Emma, pues se quedó sin habla al saber que estaba frente a una de las mujeres más influyentes de la Corte.

Esta la miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro, y pudo observar que torcía la boca en un gesto desagradable. Desvió rápidamente la vista hacia su hija, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa radiante que la miraba con simpatía. Se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Me estaba preguntando dónde os tendría oculta el marqués Swan, ya que no os he visto desde el baile de los duques de Santoña —se apresuró a decir la marquesa, al ver la mirada asustada de Emma.

Emma iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero la duquesa salió en su defensa.

—El marqués de Swan, por consejo mío, decidió no llevar a la señorita Emma a ningún evento debido a la inestabilidad política, marquesa. He podido comprobar de propia mano que el camino que conduce a la Villa desde la finca de Los White's en Velilla es del todo inseguro.

—Ah, picarona —exclamó la duquesa, con la arrogancia que tienen las gentes de alta cuna y la desfachatez adquirida con los años en el hervidero de víboras que era la Corte—. Lo que queríais era que nadie pusiera los ojos en ella, pues puedo decir sin ningún reparo que es una muchacha muy hermosa. Sois muy afortunada, duquesa de Warfield. ¿O debería concretar que es ella la afortunada? —preguntó con malicia.

Emma clavó la vista en sus botines y sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía de rabia y vergüenza. De nuevo, para su consuelo, Regina salió en su defensa.

—Soy yo la afortunada, duquesa. No podría querer a ninguna otra mujer como esposa.

—Habláis como una mujer enamorada, duquesa. ¿Acaso debemos suponer que abandonaréis vuestras… costumbres?

Víbora. Arpía. Mala pécora. No pudo imaginarse ningún calificativo peor. Si aquella mujer quería mortificarla y humillarla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Regina no salía de su asombro. Aguardó sin respirar la réplica de su prometida, o, en caso contrario, su avergonzada retirada. No esperaba la respuesta de Emma.

Le pareció que Emma crecía ante sus ojos cuando alzó lentamente la cabeza y la inclinó majestuosamente. Se maravilló con su regio porte, con su mirada autoritaria, con la entereza de su semblante. Poco a poco vio aparecer en su rostro una espléndida sonrisa, una sonrisa cínica que, si bien no llegó a sus hermosos ojos azules, fue tan devastadora que hubiera sido capaz de derribar a un ejército entero. Cuando habló su voz sonó calmada y serena, algo jovial incluso, madura y sofisticada, como si estuviera más acostumbrada a los entresijos de la Corte que a una sencilla y protegida vida en el campo.

—¡Oh, eso espero! Tal vez vuestra Excelencia tenga a bien aconsejarme sobre la vida marital, pues sin duda vuestra experiencia e infinita sabiduría ha obrado el milagro de convertir el vuestro en un matrimonio ejemplar.

La duquesa agrandó los ojos más allá de lo posible, atónita por sus palabras. Cualquiera diría que la estaba halagando, pero una persona sagaz, y sin duda la duquesa de Osuna lo era, encontraría el insulto oculto en el cumplido. La forma que tuvo de decir «sabiduría» hacía una clara alusión a su edad, algo del todo inconcebible para una persona tan frívola como la duquesa.

Milagrosamente, fueron interrumpidos cuando _madame _Chevalier llegó a la salita y deshizo la reunión. Tan pronto madre e hija abandonaron la sala, Emma soltó un resoplido, ganándose con ello una mirada reprobatoria de Regina.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Emma? Acabas de ganarte una enemiga, y no una cualquiera. La duquesa de Osuna, ni más ni menos.

—¿Qué queríais que hiciera, Excelencia? Me estaba atacando —repuso, lastimera.

Regina la miró divertida pues, aunque sabía el mal que había provocado Emma, se sentía sumamente orgullosa de que su prometida no se dejara amedrentar por la legendaria arpía mayor de la Corte.

—Algo es seguro —convino finalmente—. La próxima vez no le quedará ganas de mortificarte.

—Eso espero —resopló la joven, intentando olvidar el asunto.

Pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Se dijo que era afortunada por no tener que codearse con semejante calaña. De alta alcurnia, eso sí, pero peores sin lugar a dudas que las sencillas gentes de Velilla.

Salieron de la casa de modas dos horas más tarde, con dos vestidos de mañana con sus complementos y el encargo de diez vestidos más para diversas ocasiones. Hubo una pequeña pelea entre Graham y Bella cuando esta le entregó los paquetes, pero fue rápidamente solventada por la duquesa: un pequeño paquete para Bella, todos los demás para Graham, que gruñía sin parar, hasta que la duquesa los mandó a que buscaran el carruaje para dejar en él la carga.

Con eso se ganó un momento a solas con Emma, lo que más había deseado ella durante todo el caótico día.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que llegaron a la Plaza de la Constitución. Regina se detuvo debajo de ella y miró divertida a Emma, que tenía el rostro sonrojado y una mueca de disgusto.

—Dime, Emma, ¿todavía sigues pensando en el incidente con la duquesa de Osuna?

—No —se apresuró a contestar—. Es solo que he podido observar que sois muy popular, Excelencia.

Regina chasqueó la lengua al percatarse de que ella le volvía a tratar de vos, pero luego este detalle quedó olvidado al procesar sus palabras. Aun así, no quiso aventurarse.

—¿Popular? —preguntó, a la vez que alzaba las cejas.

—Sí. Todo el mundo os conoce, y debo confesar que suponía, erróneamente, por lo que he podido comprobar, que no erais bien recibida en la Corte de Madrid. En cambio, parece que todo el mundo os tiene en gran estima… sobre todo las damas.

Lo último lo dijo tan rápido y en un tono tan duro que Regina agrandó la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso es posible que le importe lo suficiente a mi prometida como para que esta sienta celos?

—No son celos —bufó Emma.

Regina dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a ella, con una mirada tan penetrante que Emma se vio obligada a retroceder hasta encontrarse con la fría pared de piedra. Regina puso una mano en la pared y con la otra le tomó un rizo que se le había escapado. Sonrió pícaramente y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle:

—Bien, porque no tienes motivos. ¿Crees que me puedo conformar con una simple mortal después de haber tenido a una diosa entre mis brazos?

Emma buscó sus ojos para ver si estaba bromeando, pero al encontrarse con ellos un escalofrío la sacudió. Su mirada era penetrante, abrasadora, tan peligrosa que intentó en vano huir. Rápidamente Regina se lo impidió aprisionándola contra la pared, y descendió la cabeza para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, la delicada curva del mentón. Se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de sus labios y los miró con ojos hambrientos.

—¡Dios, mujer! —ronroneó—. Me vuelves loca.

Emma tragó saliva con fuerza, pues aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella la besara, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

—Por favor, Regina. Estamos en plena calle…

Con un gruñido de frustración, Regina se apartó de ella y se alejó unos pasos. Sonrió con afectación al ver que los pechos de Emma subían y bajaban agitadamente. Bien, a ella también le afectaba su cercanía.

Dejó de mirarla y fijó la vista al frente, donde pudo observar que

Bella y Graham ya regresaban.

—Sé que te hice la promesa de no tocarte hasta que estuvieras lista, Emma —dijo de pronto, sin volverse a mirarla—. Pero quiero asegurarte una cosa: finalmente serás mía.

Solo se volvió a mirarla unos segundos antes de encaminarse hacia la pareja que cruzaba la plaza, pero en sus ojos había tanto deseo que a Emma un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se escandalizó consigo misma cuando tuvo la revelación de que ella deseaba fervientemente que ese «finalmente» no se demorase.


	10. Casadas

Bueno, al fin ya están casadas, ahora ver como Regina se las arregla para seducir a Emma :P

* * *

Por fin llegó el deseado pero temido día del enlace. Después de cuatro días de inquietudes, ahí estaba ella, con una hermosa túnica de muselina fina, un impresionante chal de cachemir procedente de Lyon. Había llegado a pensar que el enlace finalmente no se iba a celebrar.

Después de tres largas semanas, en las que nada se supo de su prometida, Emma recibió una carta de su secretario para que la familia se trasladara al palacete que Regina tenía en la calle de Olivares. Hasta no hacía mucho su propia familia había tenido un palacete en Madrid, pero su padre lo había perdido como consecuencia de una de esas noches de alcohol y juego en abundancia.

La familia al completo no tardó en ponerse en camino, un tormento para Emma, ya que no solo tuvo que lidiar con las habladurías incesantes y desquiciante de su padre, sino también con una recién descubierta cualidad en su propio carácter: un orgullo desmedido que la traía por la calle de la amargura.

Este despertar a la vanidad fue motivado por dos hechos; el primero había sido recibir la carta del secretario, ya que su amor propio se había visto mancillado por la ausencia de la duquesa. La muy idiota no solo no se había dignado a presentarse, sino que ni siquiera le había dirigido una triste nota.

El segundo hecho no era tan simple, aunque sí más preocupante y también más doloroso. Lo que realmente hirió su orgullo fue descubrir, casi por casualidad, que el altruismo de su prometida no era tal. Con sutiles indirectas ella había dejado entrever que no le importaba que no tuviera dote, pero ¡sí la tenía! Toda la finca de Los White's, ni más ni menos. Su padre no solía tener mucho cuidado con las cosas, y había dejado sobre la mesa del despacho el documento donde reflejaba las condiciones de la duquesa para que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo. ¡Dios!

Las cosas en su familia estaban mal, pero aquel contrato prematrimonial ponía de manifiesto su precaria situación económica. Al final su matrimonio no era más que una simple venta, la de Los White's. Y Emma era el precio fijado por la finca.

Pensándolo bien, era algo que no podía cambiar. Aunque le desagradaba sobremanera, los matrimonios de conveniencia eran algo habitual en su aristocrático mundo.

Bajó del carruaje y se plantó ante el palacete de su prometida, dispuesta a presentar batalla. No le perdonaba que se hubiera desentendido de ella durante todo ese tiempo, así que mejor que no esperase que fuera a llegar con una sonrisa. ¿Que ella le profería la más absoluta de las indiferencias? Ella la superaría con creces.

Miró el edificio, una construcción de tres pisos al estilo de la época. La fachada era una composición clásica de líneas perfectamente simétricas, construida en ladrillo rojo combinado con piedra de cantería en los vanos y la portada. Era un palacete impresionante a primera vista, aunque estaba segura de que el interior no sería menos que la fachada. Por las dimensiones adivinó que el segundo piso albergaría no menos de ocho cámaras.

Emma dejó de lado sus conjeturas ante el codazo de su madre, así que se dispuso a subir los escasos peldaños que conducían a la puerta principal.

Fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien les hizo pasar al salón. Al instante todo fue un ir y venir de criadas y lacayos, y una joven doncella se presentó ante ella para acompañarla a su dormitorio. La duquesa no apareció por ningún lado.

Preguntó primero de forma sutil a la servidumbre, pero como no consiguió la menor información pasó a un interrogatorio directo y exhaustivo. No sacó nada en claro, salvo que no tardaría en llegar y que había dado las instrucciones precisas para que la familia Swan gozara de máxima comodidad durante la estancia. Emma llegó a la conclusión de que algo importante debía haberla retenido donde quiera que estuviese para que no la recibiera el día de su llegada.

Algo realmente importante porque, pasados cuatro días, aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Y en teoría su boda era al día siguiente.

Esa noche, como todas desde que había llegado al palacete, Emma se movió inquieta por su cuarto, totalmente fuera de sí. No solo porque estuviera realmente enojada con ella por su falta de atención, sino porque un horrible presentimiento se había apoderado de ella.

¿Y si le había sucedido algo horrible? ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si todo no era más que una broma cruel de la duquesa quien, despechada con el marqués por vaya uno a saber qué afrenta pasada, les había hecho creer que se casaría con ella para luego dejarla plantada?

Esta última teoría no era tan aterradora como las otras, pero sí la más dolorosa y la más persistente, la que hacía que se removiera inquieta en la cama, que se tirara del pelo y deseara gritar a pleno pulmón.

«Pero eso no es posible», intentaba convencerse. No había nadie tan ruin como para hacer tal atrocidad, alguien tan perversa como para trazar un plan tan malévolo durante tres años. Ah, pero sus ausencias, su indiferencia, su total falta de atención hacia ella…

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, de modo que tiró de la colcha y se bajó de la plataforma donde estaba situada la cama. Buscó en la oscuridad una bata y salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su prometida y la miró como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Aquello era inútil, lo sabía, por eso cambió de estrategia y apoyó la oreja para ver si conseguía escuchar algún sonido procedente del interior, en un intento de encontrar la esperanza perdida durante los últimos cuatro días.

Al principio no había escuchado el menor sonido, pero luego creyó captar un crujido que… No, tenía que haber sido su imaginación.

Sufrió tal sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par que a punto estuvo de ponerse a gritar de pura histeria. En su rostro se vio reflejada la sorpresa cuando descubrió a la duquesa frente a ella.

—Vaya, vaya. Me pregunto qué habrá llevado a mi futura esposa a espiar mi puerta la víspera de nuestro casamiento —exclamó divertida.

—Yo… yo… no quería… —balbuceó.

—¿No queríais qué? ¿Os intriga mi alcoba? Quizá queráis pasar a echar una ojeada —dijo, echándose a un lado para que ella pasase.

Emma, que no se había recuperado de la impresión, dio instintivamente unos pasos hacia atrás. Ambas se miraron durante una eternidad, hasta que Emma recordó qué le había llevado hasta allí.

—Me gustaría saber dónde habéis estado —exigió más que pidió, su voz en un dulce susurro que no engañaron a la duquesa; ella quería guerra—. Hace más de cuatro días que llegamos, y ni una sola noticia vuestra. ¿Sabéis acaso lo que me habéis hecho padecer? —terminó preguntando con hostilidad, enfurecida y roja de rabia.

—Ah, mi prometida se ha preocupado por mí —conjeturó Regina con sorna. Después la miró fijamente y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, escudriñando sus ojos —. ¿O acaso le preocupaba el hecho de que no llegase a tiempo para la boda?

—Ambas cosas —contestó ella con indignación y franqueza—. ¿Sabéis lo humillante que hubiera sido para mí si no os hubierais presentado? ¿Y sabéis el infierno que he pasado pensando en que algo horrible os hubiera ocurrido?

Los ojos de Regina brillaron divertidos ante la explosión de Emma, que ahora le miraba con los ojos encendidos y los brazos en jarras. La postura hizo que la bata se le abriera y mostrara el fino camisón. Regina se regaló la vista con el espectáculo más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

—¿Y tú, Emma? ¿Sabes el infierno por el que me haces pasar al presentarte ante mi puerta en plena noche y en bata? ¿Sabes lo tentadora que estás? —ronroneó.

Emma dejó de mirarle para echar un vistazo sobre su propia persona. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se apresuró a taparse hasta el cuello con la bata.

—¡Dios! —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Eso mismo digo yo —coincidió con sorna la duquesa—. Y ahora, a la cama. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Emma no echó a correr por dignidad, aunque deseó hacerlo. Caminó despacio por el corredor para ir a su habitación, tres puertas más allá de la de su prometida, consciente de la mirada de la duquesa en su nuca. Cuando abrió la puerta, oyó la ronca voz de Regina.

—Emma, yo que tú cerraría la puerta de tu cuarto con llave.

Emma se volvió para mirarle. Estaba en medio del corredor, mirándola con esos ojos de oscuros que la abrasaban.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No se puede tentar al diablo y esperar que no responda.

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogó un grito asombrado y corrió a encerrarse en su dormitorio. Mientras echaba la llave, le llegó el sonido de la risa de Regina. Se apoyó contra la puerta con la respiración agitada y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

No tardó en escuchar el sonido de pasos por el corredor, unos pasos que se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta. Apoyó la oreja contra ella, pero al oír el sonido que hizo la mujer, se apartó de un salto.

Porque aquel sonido, un gruñido bajo y contenido, era el sonido de un animal hambriento. Y Emma sabía que ella era el plato principal.

* * *

Si algo podía recordar del día de su boda era a Emma más bonita que nunca, los ojos vidriosos por la emoción, mirándole embelesada y con los labios entreabiertos. Por fin. Tras una larga espera, Emma Swan era su esposa. Suya. A su entera disposición.

¿A su disposición? No, no lo estaba, y era por propia voluntad de Regina. Y aunque aquella voluntad no coincidiera con sus verdaderos deseos ella esperaba solucionarlo en breve.

En la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, donde intentaba sin éxito concentrarse en los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, Regina se permitió el lujo de sonreír al recordar el rostro asombrado de Emma cuando llegó. Ella no había escatimado en gastos, y había usado todas sus influencias para que la flor y nata de la sociedad madrileña acudiera a su enlace. La ocasión bien lo merecía, pues ella era una mujer muy popular en la Corte, ya que había salvado a más de un noble de caer en la ruina.

Muchos le debían favores, mentalmente apuntados por Regina por si tenía que echar mano de ellos en el futuro.

Recordó orgullosamente que la duquesa de Osuna se había comportado de manera exquisita con Emma, y se alegró al ver que, días después de su enlace, habían recibido numerosas invitaciones a los eventos más importantes del momento. Y su noche de bodas…

Durante el banquete y posterior baile que siguieron al enlace Regina había procurado no beber demasiado, ya que de haberlo hecho no hubiera podido contenerse. Porque cuando habían llegado al palacete, después de haberse despedido de todo el mundo, ya a solas al pie de la escalera, Regina debía llevar a Emma hasta su propia alcoba.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Emma había ocupado la habitación de al lado, ya que era la que correspondía al tener una puerta de acceso entre ambas recámaras, y el saber que su felicidad estaba a tan solo un giro de muñeca la había vuelto loca.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura: no la iba a tocar de momento. Lo había decidido cuando, aquella noche, al pie de la escalera, había visto el pánico reflejado en sus hermosos ojos . Fue aquello lo que la había salvado, pues tras haberla visto en tan lamentable estado de ánimo —no dejaba de temblar como un pajarillo y tenía la mirada asustadiza, seguro que por culpa de una nada favorable explicación por parte de su madre sobre lo que debía ocurrir esa noche—, se había limitado a darle las buenas noches y a encerrarse en su alcoba.

Ya hacía una semana de eso, y la duquesa agradecía estar tan saturada de trabajo, pues con ello podía poner algo de distancia entre ellas. Algo le decía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, pues entre ella y Emma se estaba levantando un muro que no sabía cómo derribar.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle sin asustarla que no aguantaba tenerla frente a ella y no tocarla, que no soportaba tenerla cerca porque su sola presencia era suficiente para encenderle?

* * *

Cada noche era un infierno para ella. Regina había aceptado todas las invitaciones que les iban llegando, con el fin de que su esposa —¡Dios, qué bien sonaba eso!— pudiera disfrutar al fin de todo aquello que el idiota de su padre le había negado. Fueron a tres cenas, a una recepción, a dos bailes y, si no recordaba mal, la noche anterior habían ido a una representación teatral bastante nefasta ofrecida por las hijas casaderas de unos amigos aburguesados con los que tenía negocios.

Cuando volvían al palacete, a veces a altas horas de la madrugada, Regina tenía que agradecer que Emma estuviera exhausta, ya que de haberla visto con su habitual energía, de haberle ella regalado una de esas miradas soñadoras a las que ya la estaba acostumbrando durante el día, dudaba mucho que se hubiera controlado de la forma en que lo hacía.

Nunca había seducido a una mujer, no le hacia falta. Jamás había recurrido al engaño, sutil o no, para sus conquistas. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada por una mujer hasta el punto de obviar las necesidades de esta, anteponiendo las suyas propias y sin tener en cuenta si estaba lista para ella o no. Y su esposa todavía no estaba lista. Aún. Grrrrrr.

* * *

Emma se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana para ver si las gentes de Madrid ya habían salido a la calle. Era el día que había estado aguardando con entusiasmo, pues en las numerosas reuniones sociales a las que había asistido —no tenía otra alternativa, pues su esposa cuando no estaba fuera, se pasaba el día entero en la biblioteca —, le habían hablado sin cesar de la fiesta del pueblo. Había ordenado a la cocinera que dispusiera una cesta con tortilla de patatas, queso, empanada de carne, pan, frutas de temporada y vino.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir junto a su esposa, quien aguardaba en la pequeña sala.

—¡Mírate! —exclamó maravillada—. Pensaba que no había forma de que te vieras más bella, y vaya… Vestida como una auténtica maja.

Un ligero rubor había teñido sus mejillas ante el cumplido de su esposa.

Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para que ella la volviera a besar —.Tú también estás muy hermosa.

—¿Vamos entonces? —preguntó Regina, reprimiendo el deseo de besarle. Hubiera ayudado que ella dejara de mirarla de esa forma. Con un suspiro resignado, condujo a su esposa hacia la puerta para salir del palacete y tomar el carruaje que les aguardaba a pie de calle.

Durante el trayecto Emma no dejó de maravillarse, pues ese día nobleza y pueblo compartían la misma pasión. Fueron las últimos en llegar, así que desistieron de buscar a sus amistades entre tanto bullicio. Por fortuna, los nobles tenían preferencia en los primeros asientos, así que no tuvieron problemas para sentarse pese a que la estaba abarrotada. Emma no pudo menos que pensar que aquello era injusto.

Ese día fue fantástico para Emma. Se dijo que se podría acostumbrar fácilmente a ese tipo de vida, más aún cuando la Corte la había acogido tan abiertamente, sin importarle que fuera la hija del traidor marqués Swan.

Sabía que gran parte de su éxito con la corte era debido a Regina, pero no le importó cuando, tras acudir a varias reuniones sociales y numerosos actos benéficos sin la compañía de su esposa, fue igualmente bien acogida. Claro que su amiga la marquesa Ruby, era un escalón a tener en cuenta en su subida. Incluso se había asombrado de la cortesía y camaradería con que la trataba la mismísima duquesa de Osuna, quien desde el incidente en la casa de modas de madame Chevalier no había vuelto a dirigirle ni una sola mirada desaprobatoria, más bien al contrario.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando los demás comenzaron a quejarse, pues la ingesta de vino, el fuerte sol y la abundante comida les hacían suspirar por una merecida siesta. Emma sufrió una desilusión, pues algo le decía que el día todavía podía deparar muchas cosas más.

Entonces fue cuando, después de despedirse del resto, Regina la miró, divertida y dijo:

—Y ahora es cuando empieza realmente la diversión.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, pues la mujer tenía un brillo juguetón en los ojos. Pensó que ella iba a besarla, que iba a tomarla entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello, viendo el hermoso atardecer reflejado en las aguas del río, como dos jovencitas enamoradas. ¡Muy lejos de eso!

Tan pronto se marcharon los demás, Regina guardó la cesta en el carruaje y lo mandó de vuelta al palacete. Luego la tomó de la mano y se mezclaron entre las humildes gentes de la Villa. En verdad fue entonces cuando empezó la diversión.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver una corrida de toros. Emma nunca había estado en una de ellas, pero luego de verla deseó que su esposa no la hubiera llevado, pues tan pronto observó el trato cruel que daban al pobre animal sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta. Así se lo hizo saber a Regina, quien con una carcajada la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí. Más divertida y menos cruel era la burda imitación que los muchachos hacían de la misma por las calles. ¡Qué ataque de risa tuvo cuando un muchacho la persiguió con una falsa e inofensiva cornamenta!

Se unieron a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que danzaban y cantaban. Una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera negra y rizada le dejó a Emma sus castañuelas para que las tocara, y Regina tomó prestada una vihuela. Bebían vino de la misma bota, sin importar quién se lo ofrecía, y comieron gallinejas recién fritas en plena calle. Alguien llegó con un barril de cerveza, que a Emma le supo exquisita.

Después llegó el baile. La misma Regina la tomó entre sus brazos y la condujo en el baile, y Emma no pudo menos que maravillarse por la gracilidad con la que se movía su esposa.

Era casi media noche cuando se encontraron de camino al palacete, cansadas, pero llenos de vitalidad después de un día de fiesta y algarabía.

De pronto Emma trastabilló, y de no ser por Regina se habría caído al suelo de bruces. Lo achacó a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, pues incluso llegó a comprobar que no podía enfocar bien la vista y que pronunciaba con dificultad.

Estaban a veinte metros del palacete cuando una inesperada tormenta les pilló por sorpresa. Regina la cogió de la mano y echaron a correr calle arriba.

Entraron a trompicones en el palacete, mojadas y muertas de risa. Emma siguió y siguió, perdida en esa travesura casi infantil, hasta que el eco de su risa se hizo patente. Pero algo no iba bien. No oía las risas de Regina. Buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad, y al mirarle la risa murió en su garganta.

Regina respiraba con dificultad y la miraba tan fogosamente que Emma creyó que ella misma acabaría ardiendo de un momento a otro.

Estaban a un palmo de distancia. Emma se apoyó en el portón de la entrada y alzó la barbilla. Entornó los ojos y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia ella, invitándola a que la tomara entre sus brazos.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban, pues su corazón había comenzado a latir descontroladamente, ansioso, anhelante, expectante. Con infinita lentitud Regina se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus suaves manos. La obligó a ladear la cabeza y se pegó a su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Regina busco sus labios. Fue suave, gentil, sensual y erótico a la vez. Era un beso que pretendía seducir y, que el diablo lo llevase, lo estaba consiguiendo. Emma no se reprimió cuando un gemido subió a su garganta, ni cuando sus manos tomaron vida propia y agarraron a Regina por la nuca. Y quería más.

Al no soportar la exquisita tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo, con unos besos tan lentos que le embriagaban los sentidos más que el vino que había estado bebiendo durante todo el día, ella se apretó contra ella, miles de mariposas bailaron en su estómago cuando la mujer cumplió sus deseos y la besó apasionadamente, sin piedad, y creyó enloquecer cuando oyó los gemidos que Regina hacía, cuando sintió sus senos y caderas restregándose.

De pronto algo liberó sus manos del cuello de Regina, y el frío la atravesó cuando la mujer se apartó de ella bruscamente. La vio alejarse y quedarse parada de espaldas a ella.

—Sube a tu cuarto, Emma —la escuchó decir, como en sueños, al cabo de un rato, en un tono tan duro y enojado que Emma se preguntó qué habría hecho mal—. Cogerás una pulmonía si permaneces más tiempo con esa ropa mojada. Buenas noches.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Regina subió los escalones de dos en dos, como si quisiera poner distancia cuanto antes. Un portazo en el piso superior fue la prueba del pésimo humor de su esposa.

Emma se quedó allí durante unos minutos más, tratando de comprender a la mujer y su extraña actitud.

—¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí?

* * *

Que habrá pasado con Regina?


	11. Día de Tregua

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que nunca he soportado porque snow y david siempre están felices, incluso en los fics que he leído jajaja, así que me empeñado por cambiar eso :D , todavía falta por saber más de lo que David es capaz de hacer :P .**

**Este capítulo es corto porque es parte del borrador que tenía y no quería dejarles con la duda jajaja , el sábado o domingo actualizare ya completo.**

* * *

Regina sabía exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido, aunque saberlo no hacía más que atormentarla.

Durante todo el día se había sentido extasiada de felicidad, sin poder creer que su esposa se amoldara tan bien tanto a la rancia nobleza como al pueblo llano. La había visto relajada, feliz, encantada con todo lo que constituía una novedad para ella. La había visto reír como nunca antes, y por Dios que su risa casi la había vuelto loca.

Cuando habían llegado a la casa, empapadas y hechas un absoluto desastre, no había podido menos que echarse a reír. Y de nuevo la risa de ella le había cautivado.

¡Dios, qué hermosa estaba! Tenía las mejillas encendidas, el rostro y el cabello mojados por la lluvia, la blusa pegada a su cuerpo, sus pechos perfectamente marcados… Quería besarle. Y, para su alegría, ella también lo deseaba. Todos y cada uno de sus gestos se lo decían; sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, la descarada postura incitadora… Y ella había sucumbido, pensando que esa noche por fin iba a ser suya, enloquecida y entusiasmada como una niña con unos vestidos nuevos.

Y la había besado. No había sido un beso salvaje, no era lo que pretendía. Había querido que el beso fuera todo lo erótico posible, con el fin de que su esposa bajara la guardia y se dejara seducir por ella.

Pero entonces había entendido todo. Había comprendido que la desvergonzada actitud de Emma ante el beso poco o nada tenía que ver con el deseo, sino que el culpable de que se hubiera mostrado tan desinhibida era el vino.

Y se había apartado. Furiosa, enojada, completamente fuera de sí.

¡Maldito fuera su orgullo !

Porque, maldita sea, no había querido tomarla estando bajo los efectos del alcohol. Si lo hubiera hecho no dudaba que al día siguiente Emma se habría arrepentido de su propia actitud, y ella no habría soportado su mirada avergonzada y llena de ocultos reproches hacia ella por haberse aprovechado de la situación.

¿Cuánto más iba a tener que esperar? O, lo más importante, ¿cuánto más iba a poder resistir?

Tomó la taza de Café que había sobre el escritorio, bebió un largo trago y después la miró como si pudiera hallar en el fondo las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus atormentados pensamientos y aguardó a que la puerta se abriera. Puso especial empeño en no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción ni cuando Emma hizo su entrada ni cuando se detuvo frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido de seda color blanco, excepto por un lazo de color rojo que ceñía su alto talle. Se había recogido el cabello a la altura de la nuca, y unos rizos quedaban sueltos como al descuido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y la mirada baja. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de darle los buenos días.

—Buenos días, Emma —le contestó ella—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? —preguntó, todo lo formalmente que pudo.

—Creo que anoche pasó sobre mi cabeza toda una manada de caballos. ¡Dios, siento que va a explotar!

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que reverberó en toda la biblioteca. Emma hizo un mohín y le asesinó con la mirada. Al verla, Regina carraspeó y trató de contenerse.

—Eso se llama resaca. Y suele ocurrir cuando se bebe vino en exceso.

—En ese caso te rogaría que la próxima vez me hagas desistir de tomarlo —repuso ella, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Aconsejo que te tomes una taza de Café caliente. A mí me ha funcionado. Emma miró la taza con restos de Café que había sobre el escritorio.

Emma dejó escapar el aire que había retenido, y su rostro mostró una expresión desilusionada.

Regina sonrió a medias y se dedicó a contemplarla. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a tanta belleza, si alguna vez podría mirarla a los ojos y no quedarse perdida en ellos. La vio bajar los ojos a la tupida alfombra y morderse el labio inferior con evidente nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Emma?

Emma asintió con vigor. Al hacerlo sintió que le martilleaban la cabeza, e hizo una nueva mueca de dolor.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, si tienes un segundo.

—Tengo todos los segundos, minutos, horas y años que precises.

Emma le sonrió tímidamente y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Aguardó a que su esposa se sentara en una butaca frente a ella y se movió inquieta. Trató de buscar la mejor forma de plantear su problema.

Regina se alarmó un poco al observar cómo su esposa arrugaba la frente y se movía intranquila en el sillón.

—Regina… ¿por qué te enojaste conmigo anoche?

Ella alzó las cejas, atónita por la pregunta que le planteaba su esposa.

—Emma, anoche no estaba enojada contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué interrumpiste el beso? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Regina la miró con incredulidad, los ojos y la boca abiertos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, miró el techo con desconsuelo y se apretó el puente de la nariz a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—Cómo explicarte esto, Emma…

Guardó silencio y la miró.

—Verás, Emma, si no hubiera parado entonces, no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo más adelante. Toda persona tiene un límite, y por Dios que nunca hubiera pensado que el mío quedara tan lejos.

—Tal vez… anoche… yo quería que tú… —titubeó ella, presa de la timidez.

Regina comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Tal vez, pero los motivos eran los equivocados. Emma, anoche estabas ebria.

—¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con lo que sentí? —quiso saber ella.

—En gran parte. He visto a buenos hombres convertidos en demonios, y a brutos desalmados llorar como niñas por culpa del alcohol. Puede hacer que una dama de noble cuna se convierta en una vulgar mujerzuela, y que una prostituta se crea una gran señora. Muchos son los ojos ebrios que ven belleza allí donde no hay más que escombros. Nos hace sentir más fuertes, más sociables. Es capaz de desinhibir a la más fría de las mujeres. ¿Puede ser que saque nuestros deseos ocultos? Tal vez. O tal vez lo único que haga es ponernos en el mayor de los ridículos, porque ¿quién querría ser en condiciones normales el hazmerreír de la gente?

Emma la escuchó con suma atención, porque lo que estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido para ella. Muchas veces había visto a su padre en patético estado de embriaguez, sabiendo que él no era consciente del ridículo al que se estaba exponiendo. Pero algo le hacía dudar de que su comportamiento nocturno tuviera su origen en el alcohol. Porque el día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior, había deseado que ella la besara de la forma en que lo había hecho la noche previa.

Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, nunca hubiera creído que ella misma pudiera comportarse de esa manera, que hubiera sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa y quien se había restregado de esa forma tan provocativa contra Regina —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Había hecho eso realmente?—, quien había marcado de forma tan apasionada el ritmo del beso.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—O tal vez no —repuso ella—. Emma, voy a hacerte unas preguntas, y quiero que seas absolutamente sincera conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? —Ante el tímido asentimiento de ella, Regina preguntó—: ¿Te gusta que te bese?

Emma enrojeció hasta las orejas y ocultó la barbilla en el pecho.

—Mucho.

Regina sonrió con afectación. Su voz fue apenas un susurro cuando volvió a preguntar:

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Emma pensó que era imposible ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero estaba muy equivocada. Su rostro se puso casi escarlata de la vergüenza.

—No… estoy segura, Regina. Tengo muchas dudas al respecto, y lo que me ha contado mi madre no es muy bueno.

Regina soltó un bufido de disgusto, porque estaba completamente segura de que Mary Margaret había desfigurado la verdad. Claro que, pensándolo bien, la vida amorosa de Mary Margaret debía ser un infierno al lado de un hombre como David.

—Emma —comenzó a hablar con suavidad—, lo que ocurre a la hora de hacer el amor no es… desagradable, a pesar de lo que creas. Si las parejas tienen una buena comunicación y saben cómo tratarse mutuamente, estos llegarán a gozar demasiado.

—Imposible —musitó ella, con incredulidad.

—Doy fe —sostuvo ella, afirmando con la cabeza.

Emma miró hacia un lado, confusa, pero luego alzó la frente y le miró con resolución.

—No lo creo. Mi madre dice que dolerá, y que habrá sangre, y… y no veo de qué manera algo tan salvaje pueda llegar a gustarme.

—Ay, Emma —Regina suspiró con cansancio y después la miró con ternura—. Claro que te gustará, aunque no puedo convencerte con palabras. Sé que la idea te aterra… No, no lo niegues —intervino rápidamente cuando Emma comenzó a mover la cabeza—.

Lo he visto reflejado en tus ojos. Pero tenemos que encontrar una solución a este problema, porque me está volviendo loca. ¿Por qué crees que me encierro todos los días en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué crees que acepto todas y cada una de las invitaciones que nos llegan para salir por las noches? No soporto tenerte cerca y no tocarte, Emma. Al principio pensé que sería más fácil, pero en cuanto te tuve entre mis brazos la primera vez supe que iba a ser un infierno para mí.

—No había pensado en ello, Regina. No pensé en ningún momento que esta situación te afectara tanto —se disculpó.

—Pues me afecta, y mucho, si he de ser sincera. Pero está muy lejos de mí presionarte. Como dije en su día, quiero que lo desees tanto como yo, pero se me está agotando la paciencia.

Emma alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Regina la vio asustada, atrapada. Se odió por hacerla pasar por eso.

—Esta misma noche volveremos a Los White's. Allí me espera un gran trabajo si quiero que la finca recobre su productividad, por lo que no me quedarán más que un par de horas al día para estar contigo. No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, Emma, pero a cambio de mi tregua me gustaría que me dispensaras alguna que otra merced.

—¿Me... merced? —preguntó Emma, pues no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo esta mujer.

—Voy a seducirte, Emma.

Regina sonrió con malicia y aguardó a que su esposa comprendiera a dónde quería llegar. Al ver que fruncía el ceño, Regina se dispuso a explicarle.

—El deseo no llega solo. Hay que alimentarlo, aunque sea poco a poco.

Prometo no exigirte nada, pero quiero mostrarte paso a paso lo mucho que se puede disfrutar de la intimidad.

—Oh —exclamó Emma al comprender—. Quieres decir que… me besarás y… me tocarás.

—Exactamente —confirmó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía un brillo pícaro en sus ojos negros, un brillo que prometía placeres ocultos y juegos de seducción. A Emma no le pareció tan mala idea, pues eso era menos inquietante que el acto final.

Ambas se pusieron de pie a la vez, dando por terminada la conversación.

Emma fue hacia su esposa para darle un tímido beso en los labios. Después le dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Disfruta de tu día de tregua, Emma —dijo Regina cuando ella hubo salido de la biblioteca—. Porque mañana empezará la guerra.

* * *

**Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Emma caer en los juegos de seducción de Regina? **


	12. Tormentos

**Bueno, como les prometí acá esta el nuevo capitulo. Sabremos más acerca de Regina y sus pequeños secretos...**

* * *

Madrid Hace unos años…...

Kathryn corría como si la persiguiera el diablo. Tal y como ella lo veía, y se atrevía a decir que no era la única, el marqués era el mismísimo Diablo. No le había visto venir. Ni siquiera había prestado atención al camino. Solo se había percatado de que algo iba mal cuando vio el rostro aterrorizado de su amiga Emma. En ese momento ambas se habían puesto de pie de un salto, casi al mismo tiempo. A Kathryn no le había hecho falta girarse para saber qué era lo que había puesto a su amiga en tan penoso estado de terror.

Echaron a correr en direcciones opuestas. Emma, hacia el palacete. Kathryn, en cambio, tomó el sendero que conducía a su destartalado y humilde hogar. Rezó para sus adentros para que el marqués no las hubiera visto juntas, para que por esta vez su embriagada vista no las hubiese descubierto.

¿Qué mal había en que ella y Emma fuesen amigas? Solo porque su amiga fuese hija del marqués y ella una simple campesina no era motivo suficiente para que no pudieran jugar juntas.

Esa tarde, como casi todas las demás, se había acercado demasiado a Los White's, el impresionante palacete donde vivía su mejor amiga. Allí la había encontrado, esperándola como siempre junto a la Laguna. Emma la vio venir a lo lejos y echó a correr hacia ella. Luego el tiempo se les pasó volando y el atardecer cayó sobre ellas, avisándoles con sus rayos de luz rosada que era el momento de despedirse. Pero no lo hicieron. Siguieron charlando, perdidas en su mundo de Fantasía hasta que Kathryn vio el miedo en el rostro de Emma.

Ella vio a Emma irse por el sendero, mientras su corazón desbocado latía frenético por el miedo. Al ver al marqués, dejó de respirar. Las gentes del pueblo le habían puesto de apodo Diablo, Satán, Enemigo de la Patria y otros muchos de la misma índole. Esperó a que desaparecieran por el sendero y entonces fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

Fue consciente de la mirada de reproche que le echó su madre al verla con el vestido sucio, pero para su consuelo no formuló ninguna pregunta. Se limitó a ordenarle que dispusiera la mesa para cenar, no sin antes mirarla de arriba abajo.

Madre e hija cenaron en silencio, pero Kathryn observó que su madre parecía menos cansada de lo habitual, más contenta. Cuando así se lo hizo saber, su madre se encogió de hombros y dibujó una media sonrisa.

—He recibido carta de Wilma. Tengo buenas noticias que darte —informó Elena.

—¿Regina, está bien? —preguntó rápidamente Kathryn, a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho. Hacía más de seis meses que no recibían noticia alguna de quien era como una hermana para ella.

— Silencio! No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre...

— Pero madre, ahora ella es una duquesa, ya no es considerada una traidora, se ha ganado al Emperador. Repuso Kathryn al ver como su madre se habia alterado.

— Aun así no es prudente mencionarlo, hasta que ella nos lo diga —. En la carta que me envió dice que ahora no puede decirnos nada al respecto, pero que dentro de poco vendrá a por nosotras y nos llevará a Asturias. Y nos ha mandado dinero.

—Eso lo hace siempre, madre —repuso Kathryn.

—Mucho dinero —añadió Elena, alargando las vocales.

Kathryn miró a su madre a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial, un brillo que no había visto hasta entonces. Era la luz de la calma, de la tranquilidad de saber que a partir de ahora no les faltaría nada, la luz de un futuro con esperanzas. Abrió la boca para preguntar por la cantidad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ambas se pusieron de pie de un salto. El corazón de Kathryn comenzó a latir agitadamente cuando vio al marqués en el umbral.

Venía acompañado por los tres soldados que había visto en el sendero, y era evidente que habían estado bebiendo, así lo reflejaban sus ojos enrojecidos y sus risas ebrias. Trató de resignarse, pues sabía que estaban allí por ella. Finalmente, al contrario de lo que había pensado, las habían descubierto.

Rogó que su castigo no fuera en vano y que ese monstruo no hubiera tocado a Emma.

—Mi señor… —comenzó a decir Elena, a la vez que hacía una reverencia—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué puedo ofreceros?

Kathryn miró asombrada a su madre. Conocía de primera mano el miedo que sentía hacia el marqués, el temblor de asco que la sacudía cuando estaba frente a él, el odio profundo que anidaba en su corazón hacia ese engendro. Y aun así, nada de esto se vio reflejado en su voz, suave y bien modulada. El marqués recorrió su cuerpo con ojos ávidos y a continuación se echó a reír.

«Así debe reírse el diablo», pensó Kathryn.

El marqués se acercó con lentitud a Elena, pavoneándose. Cuando llegó a su lado tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos. La risa desapareció de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión de lujuria desmedida, insana, casi diabólica.

—Ya sabes lo que puedes ofrecerme.

Su respuesta provocó risas afectadas entre los oficiales franceses.

Kathryn miró de reojo al que parecía ser, tanto por su ropaje como por su apostura, el de mayor rango. La miraba a ella tan fijamente mientras se tocaba la entrepierna, y a la vez de una forma tan obscena, que la muchacha corrió al refugio de la espalda de Elena.

—Salgamos fuera —estaba diciendo su madre.

—No.

La orden del marqués provocó que la espalda de Elena se pusiera rígida y que apretara los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Por favor, mi señor —suplicó. Los ojos desquiciados por el miedo, el cuerpo temblando por la ira—. Vamos fuera ahora, puedo con los cuatro, lo sabéis…

Una bofetada la hizo caer al suelo. Elena gimoteó y miró al marqués implorante.

—Ya te dije una vez que eres mía. Nadie más puede tocarte. ¿O lo has olvidado?

¿Olvidarlo? No, nunca podría olvidar que la malsana obsesión del marqués por ella lo había llevado a matar a su marido.

«Accidente», lo habían llamado.

«¡Asesinato!», corregía ella en silencio.

—Entonces vayamos fuera y os complaceré como nunca lo he hecho.

Vamos, ahora —exigió, frenética, desesperada por alejar a su pequeña de quince años de aquellos desalmados.

—Ah, pero resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jefferson. —El marqués se volvió y señaló a uno de los oficiales—. Y tiene un pequeño antojo. Hoy le he prometido que le daré una virgen.

El grito que escapó de la garganta de la mujer rasgó el aire de la noche.

Elena se puso en pie y trató de disuadir al marqués, pero los tres oficiales ya se habían abalanzado sobre su hija y le estaban desgarrando el vestido. Trató de impedirlo, pero el marqués, con una fuerza descomunal incrementada por el deseo, se interpuso en su camino y de un golpe brutal la derribó al suelo.

Rápidamente, aquel hombre se desabrochó los botones de su pantalón y, de una sola embestida, la penetró. No fue hasta que hubo terminado que descubrió que Elena se había partido el cuello al caer al suelo.

Se levantó de golpe, mareado y asqueado al cobrar conciencia de que había copulado con un cadáver. Por un segundo, un solo segundo, sintió dolor por haberla perdido, pero después se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa diabólica sustituyó el último vestigio humano de su rostro. De una cosa estaba seguro: nadie más la volvería a tocar.

Se volvió para mirar a los demás oficiales. Jefferson ya había terminado con la muchacha y ahora ocupaba su lugar el capitán Jones. El otro, de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, vomitaba en un rincón.

A punto estuvo el marqués de hacer lo mismo cuando observó la abominación del francés. El capitán había sacado un cuchillo que mantenía junto a la garganta de la muchacha, y miraba enloquecido sus pequeños senos, llenos de cortes. El marqués controló una arcada mientras era testigo de la carnicería que el capitán estaba haciendo con la muchacha. Estaba claro que el alcohol y el opio estaban sacando lo peor del francés.

Se disponía a amonestarle cuando entonces, justo en el momento en que llegaba al orgasmo, Jones comenzó a acuchillar a la joven con una brutalidad inhumana. Siguió y siguió, perdido en su perversión, acompasando las puñaladas con los espasmos de placer. Ni siquiera cuando hubo terminado cesó de hundir la faca en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

El marqués lo miró con ojos de desquiciado, atónito por la brutalidad del francés.

El capitán Jones se apartó y orinó sobre la joven a la vez que reía como un demonio. Después se volvió para mirar al marqués.

—Tenías razón, David. Estas hembras sí saben satisfacer a un hombre.

—¡Joder, Killian! — Exclamó asqueado el marqués—. No tenías por qué matarla.

—Es que me he encendido cuando he visto la brutalidad con la que follabas a tu mujer y me he preguntado cómo sería hacer lo mismo.

—¡Lo mío ha sido un accidente! —se defendió el marqués.

—Accidente, asesinato. No hay diferencia alguna para un pobre.

El joven oficial salió de su rincón y se acercó hasta su superior con los ojos desorbitados por la culpa y el miedo.

—Esto no está bien, mi capitán. Alguien podría habernos visto.

El capitán Jones lo miró fijamente. Luego le dio la espalda y ladeó la cabeza, mientras fingía meditar sobre sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, Greg . La muerte de estas bellas mujeres no puede quedar impune.

El joven Mendell le miró atónito un segundo, pero luego el respeto que le había perdido aquella noche volvió en tropel. Siempre había un momento para el arrepentimiento. Pero no fue arrepentimiento lo que vio cuando su superior se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él.

Primero vio sus ojos desalmados. Después, la pequeña pistola que le arrebató la vida de un solo disparo.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —gritó el marqués, antes de echarse a reír.

—Y muy listo —agregó Jefferson—. Un castigo acertado, mi capitán —se mofó.

—Y muy conveniente. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que los franceses estamos aquí para protegerlos, y que esta noche hemos dado un castigo ejemplar, ¿no les parece, señores?

Los hombres rieron de nuevo por sus palabras. El capitán Jones escupió sobre el cuerpo sin vida del joven oficial, y con la punta de su bota le dio la vuelta.

—¡Quién iba a decirlo de él! —dijo, con evidente sarcasmo, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Era un soldado ejemplar. Una pena que haya enloquecido y matado a estas bellas hijas del pueblo español.

—Menos mal que estamos nosotros para impartir justicia —añadió el teniente Jefferson.

—No hay justicia para los pobres —señaló ácidamente el capitán Jones—. Siempre mira para otro lado.

Los hombres salieron a trompicones de la choza, satisfechos de todos sus perversos placeres. Pero los ojos de la justicia no siempre miran para otro lado.

A veces, encarnados en un ser inocente, ven la abominación humana a través de unas ventanas sin cristales, y es entonces cuando el destino comienza a tejer con hilos de rabia e impotencia la venganza.

En la oscuridad de la noche una sombra había visto todo lo ocurrido.

Solo cuando estuvo segura, la sombra salió de su escondite y corrió sin parar hasta el refugio de su alcoba. Pero las imágenes tortuosas que había visto no cesaban de ir y venir a su antojo por su mente inocente. Hubo un momento en que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para borrarlas, para sofocar los gritos de angustia, porque a punto estuvo de gritar. Luego abrió los ojos de golpe y la realidad de lo que había visto se impuso a su mundo de fantasía.

No debía olvidar, porque olvidar era darle la espalda a una injusticia.

No, no podía dejar que aquello quedara impune, y para ello tenía que dejar constancia de lo que había ocurrido realmente aquella noche.

Con mano temblorosa y ojos vidriosos sacó un papel y un carboncillo, y plasmó, de la única forma que sabía, los sádicos rostros de los hombres mientras cometían aquella barbaridad. Trató desesperadamente de dibujar lo que su inocente mente no entendía, a sabiendas de que el boceto plasmaría el mensaje mejor que las palabras, pues no encontraba ninguna que pudiera dar nombre a lo que había visto. No obvió ningún detalle.

No olvidó dibujar la sonrisa endiablada del capitán francés mientras hundía la faca una y otra vez en el pequeño cuerpo de Kathryn, ni el éxtasis brutal del marqués. Tampoco olvidó los rostros de las mujeres, deshechos por el terror y el dolor, aunque al hacerlo no pudo evitar que densas lágrimas cayeran sobre el papel.

Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a doblar el papel, pero lo pensó mejor y añadió, rápidamente:

Capitán Killian Jones.

Teniente Jefferson

Marques, David Swan

La mano le tembló ligeramente al escribir el último nombre, pues solo Dios sabía lo que le ocurriría si alguien descubría que lo había visto todo, que había sido testigo de la masacre de aquella infernal noche.

Estrechó contra su pecho el papel, cavilando sobre qué hacer con él. Acto seguido, el rostro sin vida de Kathryn apareció ante ella.

Entonces sí lo plegó. Sabía que tenía que deshacerse cuanto antes de aquella prueba letal, así que trató de pensar lo más rápidamente posible.

«Wilma».

El nombre llegó demasiado rápido, y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

«Wilma».

No dejaba de oír su nombre. Casi le pareció verla a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para que le diera el papel, con esos ojos que parecían decir «Estoy aquí. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Dame tu dolor y olvida lo que ha sucedido».

Sabía que era un producto de su imaginación, pero al mismo tiempo supo que su corazón le estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Dejaría en manos de esa mujer lo que ella no podía hacer. Tomó un sobre perfumado y escribió rápidamente un nombre y una dirección que hacía tiempo que se sabía de memoria. Cuando iba a meter el dibujo en el sobre, lo desdobló y añadió dos palabras. _Haz justicia_.

* * *

Regina se despertó alterada, los sucesos de aquel día no la dejaban dormir, y rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, se levantó para ir directamente hacia un cajón que ocultaba en su armario, y saco aquel sobre perfumado y lo miró detenidamente.

Durante cuatro años había conservado la calma, había mantenido su ira perfectamente controlada, haciendo oídos sordos a sus gritos de venganza, a sus exigencias de sangre y dolor. Ahora no era el momento de sucumbir a ella. Trató de respirar con calma.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y, con cuidado, abrió el sobre. Sacó con infinita ternura el dibujo y después lo estudió meticulosamente. Como siempre que lo miraba, lo cual era muy a menudo, pasó los dedos con suma delicadeza sobre las lágrimas que había. No miró el resto del dibujo, solo se fijó en los nombres, y en particular aquel nombre tachado con sangre.

Se levantó lentamente, dobló con cuidado el papel y volvió a guardar el sobre.

Sonrío con malicia y se volvió acostar no sin antes pensar en aquel bastardo, tendido a sus pies y con un corte mortal en el pecho, mientras ella sostenía su corazón. Sí alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría ocasión de matar al teniente Jefferson, no lo hubiera creído.

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

Esa tarde había tomado el camino que iba desde Vicálvaro a San Fernando de Henares para encontrarse con Archie, un joven noble que se había unido a las guerrillas bajo el mando del Pochoreza y que había instalado su fuerte en los montes. Nunca habría imaginado que el Pochoreza estuviera tan bien organizado, como lo demostraba el que contara con tantos grupos de guerrilleros para una misma zona.

La verdad era que ella no trabajaba a las órdenes de nadie. Solo trabajaba con un pequeño grupo a su cargo, y solo en raras ocasiones se aliaba a otras guerrillas. Dada la situación actual no le quedaba más remedio que contactar con los demás jefes, no fuera a ser que se entorpecieran los unos a los otros. No sabía hasta qué punto involucrarse con la guerrilla de Velilla, ya que cualquier persona podría reconocerle y dar al traste con su objetivo principal: vengar la muerte de Elena y Kathryn. Y cuando todo hubiera terminado, se dedicaría a hacer feliz a Emma.

«No pienses en ella ahora», se había dicho esa misma tarde mientras bajaba a caballo por el camino, como si decirlo fuera tan fácil como hacerlo. Porque, le gustase o no, ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Una vez terminada su entrevista con Archie, vio a lo lejos al teniente Jefferson. Al verle caminar con sigilo supuso que algo se traía entre manos, así que se ocultó tras un árbol para espiarle. Estaban cerca del río Henares y, a unos treinta metros, se levantaba una solitaria casa destartalada como único vestigio de humanidad. Regina oteó el terreno para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención del teniente Jefferson hasta el punto de estar allí solo.

Una muchacha. Apenas una niña, de doce o trece años. Eso era lo que había encendido la mirada del teniente. La joven había salido esa noche con un cántaro a por agua. Sola.

Regina no se molestó esa vez en controlar a la bestia. La dejó salir sin más, dejó que la rabia y la furia llegaran a límites insuperables.

Y vaya si llegaron. Desalmada, la bestia corrió y se abalanzó sobre el teniente, a la vez que gritaba a la niña que huyera cuanto antes de allí. El teniente, totalmente desconcertado, se volvió a mirar a su atacante, y al hacerlo sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

Regina se permitió el lujo de sonreír antes de enterrar el cuchillo en el pecho, fue suficiente para que el teniente Jefferson retrocediera vencido.

Jefferson se llevó las manos al pecho, incapaz de creer que fuera a morir esa misma noche. Porque iba a morir. Se lo decían los ojos inyectados en sangre de su atacante, su sonrisa diabólica, la tranquilidad con la que se sentó sobre sus talones para aguardar a que él muriera.

Cuando al fin cayó al suelo sin vida, Regina se acercó para enterrar más el cuchillo y hundir sus manos para obtener aquel preciado corazón.

A Ella no le gustaba ser una asesina, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando tachó de la lista el nombre del teniente Jefferson usando para ello su propia sangre. Uno menos.

No se volvió para mirar el cadáver, sino que caminó hasta su caballo y lo montó. Salió de allí al galope. Mientras se alejaba de allí llegó el remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Lo desechó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, pero fue inútil.

No le gustaba matar. Saber que un una persona era capaz de quitar la vida a otro era un sentimiento nada agradable, pues sabía que uno podía llegar a acostumbrarse a él, que podía sucumbir ante su poder.

Se juró que a ella no le ocurriría nunca. Ella no se dejaría dominar por la asesina que había en ella, pues tan pronto su venganza estuviera culminada tendría que matar a la bestia, aunque al hacerlo acabara consigo misma.

* * *

¡Y vaya que si empezó con sus juegos de seducción! Todas y cada una de las tardes salían a cabalgar. Era el momento que Regina había elegido para comenzar con el arte de la seducción, pues tras un paseo a caballo su esposa solía mostrarse más contenta y complaciente, ya que el ejercicio físico la liberaba de las tensiones acumuladas durante el día. El primer día se limitó a besarla con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro. Al día siguiente fue más allá, pues bajó hasta su cuello y lo lamió y mordisqueó, hasta que Emma le rogó que parase. No le importó que lo hiciera, pues sabía que su súplica tenía más que ver con lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo que con los besos en sí. Dejó que poco a poco se acostumbrara a su contacto, con una delicadeza exquisita pero una paciencia sobrehumana.

Luego, sus caricias se volvieron más audaces; un ligero roce en los pechos, un apretón al descuido de sus nalgas, un suave pero letal movimiento conjunto de caderas…

Al quinto día Emma ronroneaba como una gatita ante sus caricias, y fue cuando decidió ir más allá. Se había dado cuenta de que Emma esperaba ansiosa sus salidas a caballo, pero también notó que se ponía en guardia.

Esa tarde ni siquiera la besó, para desconsuelo de la joven, que le miraba interrogante y buscaba su cuerpo a cada momento. Pero ella no sucumbió.

Sonrió durante todo el camino de regreso. Ahora quería contar con el factor sorpresa, y esa noche iba a cambiar de estrategia. Después de cenar la condujo a la pequeña sala, donde la entretuvo con una charla sobre los problemas a los que se enfrentaba cada día en la finca.

La vio tratar de ocultar un bostezo y la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo.

—¿Te aburre mi conversación, Emma? —preguntó, traviesa.

—No…

Al ver que la mujer la miraba con desaprobación por la mentira, se apresuró a corregirse.

—Bueno, un poco.

—Lo siento, Emma, pero es que no quiero irme a dormir todavía. ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo un poco más? Hablaremos de lo que quieras.

—¿De lo que quiera? —preguntó, con ese aire de inocencia tan típico en ella

— Sí.

—Bueno… Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

—¿Qué? —le instó ella a que preguntara.

—¿Por qué no me has besado esta tarde? ¿Es por algo que hice mal?

—¿Querías que te besara? —Ante el tímido asentimiento de ella, preguntó con fingido enojo—: En ese caso, ¿por qué no me has besado tú?

—¿Sería correcto?

Regina rio por lo bajo.

—Es correcto si tú crees que es correcto, Emma.

—¿Y puedo besarte cuando quiera?

—Pues claro. Por mí, encantada.

Regina comenzó a formar esa sonrisa que sabía que volvía locas a las mujeres, pero se le borró de los labios cuando su inocente esposa la agarró por el cuello y le dio un beso en la boca. Regina se la ofreció de buena gana, a la vez que ronroneaba como una gata salvaje.

Acarició las piernas de Emma, los muslos, las rodillas, los tobillos… Y metió la mano dentro de la falda. Y subió la mano a lo largo de sus piernas, deseando que el calor de su contacto traspasara las medias y le provocara placer. Cuando llegó a la cara interna de los muslos, allí donde solo había piel, Emma sufrió un sobresalto y trató instintivamente de cerrar las piernas. Regina la dejó hacer, pero sin retirar la mano. Dejaría que ella se acostumbrara a su caricia y, solo cuando ella volviera a abrir las piernas, subiría hasta allí donde sabía se encontraba el paraíso.

Para tranquilizarla de nuevo, comenzó a besarla suavemente, mordisqueándole el labio inferior, ofreciéndole sus labios y apartándose cuando ella los buscaba. Un amago de sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando ella, totalmente frustrada, le cogió la cabeza y se hundió en su boca, torturándole con su lengua, atormentándole con su apasionada respuesta y con un beso totalmente carnal.

Consiguió lo que quería, pues Emma relajó las piernas y se abrió para ella.

Esperó un poco, el suficiente para distraerla con sus besos, hasta que comenzó a ascender lentamente para acariciar su feminidad, un tanto maravillada al descubrir la humedad allí acumulada.

Le pasó los dedos al descuido, un simple roce, pero suficiente para que Emma se volviera a poner tensa.

¡Dios, cómo jugó con ella aquella noche!

Dándole, quitándole, volviéndole a dar.

Y allí la tenía, temblando entre sus brazos, con los ojos brillantes por el deseo, los labios hinchados por los besos, su corazón palpitante, las piernas ligeramente abiertas invitándola a que la siguiera acariciando…

—Buenas noches, Emma —dijo de pronto, echándola a un lado en el sofá y levantándose a continuación.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó ella, frustrada y desilusionada cuando observó que la mujer no iba a seguir besándola. Ni tocándola…

—Sí, ya está, a no ser que quieras compartir mi cama esta noche.

Al verla abrir los ojos de golpe Regina se giró para que no viera que estaba sonriendo. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para mirarla una sola vez más. Ella no había cambiado la expresión atónita de su rostro.

—Por cierto, si en algún momento de la noche cambias de opinión, la puerta de mi alcoba estará abierta para ti. Como cada noche —recalcó. Y se fue.

* * *

Hacía una semana que habían regresado a Los White's. Como ya era habitual, antes de que el sol se perdiera en el horizonte salieron a cabalgar. Esa tarde tomaron una ruta distinta, ya que normalmente tomaban el camino que iba hasta Rivas, hasta aquella zona frondosa junto al río donde se ocultaban para robarse alguna que otra caricia. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraron de camino en la dirección opuesta, esta vez hacia Arganda del Rey.

Pasaron junto a un pequeño terreno donde había una única casa que amenazaba ruina. Regina detuvo su caballo y escudriñó desde la distancia. No estaba preparada aún para mirarla. Le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

Trato de reponerse lo más rápido posible y preguntarle a Emma:

—¿A quién pertenecen estas tierras, Emma? Mira, hay una choza. ¿Quién vivirá ahí? —preguntó.

Emma, que había tratado por todos los medios de fingir que no estaban allí, respondió:

—No vive nadie. Está abandonada —contestó ella de forma brusca.

Regina la miró fijamente, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Sí, pero ¿de quién era? —insistió.

Emma apretó tanto los labios que se convirtieron en una línea blanca.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Que no quieres…? ¿Qué te ocurre, Emma? —preguntó al ver los ojos ensombrecidos y al borde de las lágrimas de su esposa.

Emma agitó la cabeza e hizo girar a su caballo para alejarse cuanto antes del lugar. Regina no tardó en alcanzarla, tirando de sus riendas para detenerla. Cuando por fin las monturas se detuvieron se bajó del caballo, y noto que Emma era un mar de lágrimas. Cuando sintió que se calmaba, la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué tienes? —preguntó con dulzura.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Regina se dejó caer a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Una vez me preguntaste si tenía amigas y te dije que no. Te mentí.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? —quiso saber ella

—Porque me duele demasiado pensar en ella.

—¿Quién es ella?

Emma miró al cielo y los ojos se le empañaron de nuevo. Intentó ahogar un sollozo y se giró para mirarle. Pero lo hizo de una forma tan extraña, que Regina sintió un escalofrío.

—Kathryn.

Al ver que el rostro de su esposa estaba expectante por que se explicara, suspiró con resignación y procedió a contarle la historia, con voz cansada y rasgada por la pena.

—Ella y sus padres llegaron cuando yo tenía tan solo siete años. Nos hicimos amigas inmediatamente, a pesar de los intentos de mi padre por alejarme de ella. Pero yo la amaba —se excusó, como si haber querido a aquella vulgar campesina fuera un pecado—. Su padre sufrió un accidente y ellas se quedaron solas, desprotegidas y sin amparo. Un día… —sollozó de nuevo—. Una noche un joven soldado Greg Mendell del ejército francés enloqueció y las mató.

—Emma… —susurró Regina, con pesar.

—Solo tenía quince años, Regina, pero las gentes del pueblo dicen que lo que hicieron con ella fue algo horrible, diabólico.

—Emma, te prometo que hallaré al culpable y le haré pagar por…

Regina enmudeció cuando vio que su esposa negaba con la cabeza.

—Esa misma noche mi padre, el teniente Jefferson y el capitán Jones se hallaban por la zona, de vuelta a Los White's. Oyeron los gritos a los lejos, pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban muertas. El capitán Jones le pegó un disparo en el corazón por la atrocidad que había cometido.

—Dios mío, Emma… Es una tragedia. Sin duda estarás agradecida al capitán Jones por haberlas vengado...

—Nadie, ni una sola persona en todo el pueblo cree que el capitán Jones sea tan inocente como aparenta, Regina —dijo ella despectivamente.

—¿Crees que Jones tuvo algo que ver?

—No lo sé… No creo que participara en aquella masacre, Regina, pero él también ha hecho de las suyas por aquí. Por no hablar del teniente Jefferson, que siempre anda tras las faldas de las más jovencitas.

—Hablando del teniente Jefferson —cambió repentinamente de tema—.

¿Sabes que hallaron su cadáver junto al río Henares?

Emma se volvió a mirarle con los ojos agrandados por el estupor.

—¿Cómo?

—Tenía un corte mortal en el pecho y le sacaron el corazón. Al pobre le masacraron, por así decirlo.

—¿Y se sabe por qué fue?

Todavía no creía que aquel pervertido estuviera muerto.

—La gente de la zona es un poco fantasiosa y dada a la exageración, a buscar leyendas allí donde no las hay. Una niña que vive cerca de donde se halló el cadáver dice que fue a buscar agua cuando vio al teniente ir tras ella. Dice que de pronto, salido de la nada, llegó una mujer vestida de negro y la salvó.

—¡Por todos los santos! —Exclamó Emma—. ¿Y se sabe quién era esa mujer?

—No, incluso dicen que no era humana Ahora todo el mundo habla del ángel vengador.

Emma guardó silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la cabeza tenía una mirada tan extraña que hizo que Regina la mirara intrigada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser? —preguntó ella.

Emma se puso rígida de golpe.

—No. Un alma caritativa, una buena persona en cualquier caso, ya que salvó a aquella muchacha.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Emma? ¿Y si el teniente Jefferson lo único que quería era ayudarla?

—¡Ayudarla a levantarse la falda! —gritó ella—. Era un pervertido, Regina. Sé de muchas jovencitas a las que ha forzado, aunque estas nunca le hayan delatado por temor.

—Pero, ¿por qué no fueron a las autoridades? La justicia…

—La justicia —escupió ella—. ¿Crees que se comporta con los pobres del mismo modo que lo hace con nosotros, Regina? Porque hasta yo no soy tan ingenua de creer eso.

—No, tienes razón —admitió ella.

Regina guardó silencio y la tomó entre sus brazos. Emma se dejó abrazar por ella. Al recordar la conversación no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo, sintiéndose sumamente mortificada por mostrarse tan vulnerable ante su esposa. ¡Pero era tan grato! Dejó que ella la consolara, que le pasara la mano por el cabello, susurrándole palabras de cariño.

Regina comprendió que ese no era día para besos. No, durante ese día tan solo sería el hombro donde su esposa se apoyase.

* * *

Al llegar a la finca, Regina se fue directamente hasta la biblioteca, para poner en orden sus ideas, se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo iba a poder guardar este secreto que la estaba matando, tenía que decirle a Emma, sin embargo aún no era el momento. Amaba a Emma por sobre todas las cosas; ni el tiempo, ni el marqués, ni la guerra habían hecho cambiar a Emma, pues ella siempre trataría de ayudar a los más débiles.

Recordó aquella pequeña niña y frágil mirándole con sus hermosos ojos y la furia embriagada del marqués mientras blandía el látigo para golpear a Emma. Recordó que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta la pequeña, que trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. Recordó el primer latigazo, el que le desgarró justo después de tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y echarse encima de ella a modo de escudo.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Sabía que no podría ser feliz con Emma hasta vengar la muerte de Elena y de Kathryn.

* * *

**¿Sera que Emma en algún momento descubra a Regina?**

**Qué les pareció? **


	13. Tan cerca

**Solo puedo decir, que mala suerte tiene Regina jaja**

* * *

Una despiadada tormenta descargó aquella noche de finales de mayo, fustigando las tierras de Velilla. El marqués Swan soltó una maldición. El día había amanecido claro y despejado, sin atisbo de nubes en el horizonte. Como cada tarde, había tomado su caballo para ir a la cantina de Arganda, donde le esperaba el gratificante espectáculo de una pelea de gallos. No había podido evitar sucumbir a la necesidad de apostar, pero gracias a ello había ganado una buena suma de dinero. Se había visto tentado a gastarse lo ganado jugando a las cartas, pero el olor a tierra mojada le había hecho desistir, por lo que había decidido retornar a su hogar antes de lo habitual.

No previó que la tormenta descargara tan pronto ni que lo hiciera en la forma en que lo hizo. El suelo pronto se embarró, y a duras penas podía controlar a su atemorizado caballo. Un relámpago llenó de luz la oscuridad del camino, y acto seguido un estruendoso trueno rompió el silencio de la noche. Fue demasiado para su caballo, quien alzó las patas, asustado, y comenzó a encabritarse. Un rayo cayó a escasos metros, partiendo en dos a un árbol, y entonces fue cuando David perdió el control de las riendas.

El golpe que el hombre se dio contra el suelo fue suficiente para que soltara un alarido de dolor. Miró a lo lejos, maldiciendo al ver, a través de la espesa cortina de lluvia, cómo su caballo salía disparado de allí. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que se había roto una pierna. Se tocó allí donde le dolía y soltó un grito de dolor y desesperación.

Apenas había pasado diez minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de un caballo acercándose por el camino. Se puso la mano a modo de visera y, al ver que se acercaba un jinete, comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

El jinete solitario detuvo su caballo a la altura del marqués y se bajó con pasmosa tranquilidad.

—Gracias a Dios, caballero. Si no llega a ser por vos, dudo mucho de que hubiera pasado de esta noche —comenzó a decir el marqués—. Mi caballo se asustó y me tiró al suelo. Creo que me he roto una pierna.

El jinete no dijo nada. Era tan solo una figura oscura perdida en la noche, una silueta recortada contra la cortina de lluvia que, para ser sinceros, no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero el marqués desechó tan sombríos pensamientos cuando pensó en su crítica situación.

—¿Podéis echarme una mano? —preguntó, exasperado ante la actitud indiferente del jinete.

—Con mucho gusto —le oyó susurrar.

David aguardó a que el hombre le levantara, pero las enormes manos enguantadas del jinete no le cogieron por el brazo, sino que fueron directas al cuello, abrió los ojos de golpe, atónito por la actitud del hombre.

Trató de zafarse de aquellas garras que le estaban quitando la vida. Pero su atacante era mucho más fuerte que él, que ya comenzaba a notar cómo le fallaban las fuerzas por la falta de oxígeno. Tenía la visión borrosa, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocer a su atacante cuando pudo quitarle la capucha de la cabeza.

Ya nada tuvo sentido para él. No podía creer que él, el marqués David Swan, acabara sus días siendo vulgarmente asesinado por un hombre como ese.

Y su vida terminó cuando su asesino, cansado de apretar, le retorció el cuello con la misma facilidad con que lo hubiera hecho con una gallina.

* * *

Emma estaba tomando un relajante baño cuando escuchó los primeros truenos. No pudo evitar estremecerse, pues siempre había tenido miedo a las tormentas. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba completamente a salvo, que allí, en la plácida tranquilidad de su cuarto, nada malo podía pasarle, menos aun cuando a tan solo unos pasos se hallaba su esposa.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se hundió aún más en la bañera. Desde el regreso de su paseo a caballo no había parado de pensar en Kathryn. Siempre la extrañaría. Había sido su mejor amiga, su aliada, su confidente. La pena y el dolor tan férreamente guardados emergieron aquella tarde, haciendo que ahora se sintiera deprimida y completamente extenuada después de haber llorado durante más de una hora entre los brazos de Regina.

Un ruido a su espalda le indicó que la doncella había vuelto para ayudarla a salir de la tina, pero ella todavía quería disfrutar un poco más de su placentero y reconstituyente baño.

—Puedes irte. No voy a necesitarte más esta noche.

—Ah, Emma. Pero yo a ti sí.

Emma soltó una exclamación ahogada y se giró para mirar a la duquesa.

Tenía el cabello húmedo, y el único atuendo que llevaba era un camisón pecaminosamente ajustado a sus senos. Algo en la actitud felina de Regina hizo que Emma se encogiera en la bañera, intentando tapar su desnudez con la espuma.

—¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, la voz cargada de recelo.

—Quería saber si te encontrabas de mejor ánimo, Emma. Sé que esta tarde no ha sido del todo agradable, más aún cuando como una estúpida he traído a tu memoria momentos del pasado tan dolorosos para ti. Quería pedirte disculpas por ello, y saber si había alguna forma de compensar mi torpeza. Emma no se creyó ni una sola palabra.

Aunque estaba seria, el brillo de sus ojos y su actitud de depredadora confirmaban sus sospechas. Sospechas fundadas en ese mismo instante, cuando la vio mirarla con ávidos ojos, cuando la creyó capaz de disolver la espuma con la mirada para poder ver lo que bajo la blanquecina capa de burbujas se ocultaba.

—Estás perdonada, Regina. Como puedes ver, no es un buen momento, ya que estoy en pleno baño y…

—¿Dejarás que sea tu doncella esta noche, Emma? Por favor, no me niegues ese pequeño placer —ronroneó.

«Chantajista», quiso gritarle. Porque ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho a negarse. Hasta el momento había conseguido retrasar el momento, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Aunque su mente no quería ni oír hablar del asunto —ya que las palabras de su madre la habían aterrado hasta el punto de no haber podido pegar ojo durante tres noches—, su cuerpo era de opinión contraria. Había cobrado vida propia desde el momento en que Regina la había tocado por primera vez. O, para ser más concretos, había despertado a la vida. Pero, ¡oh!, bendito calor aquel que la atravesaba cuando Regina la besaba. Benditos los escalofríos que la sacudían cuando le acariciaba sus pechos. Y bendito placer aquel que le otorgó dos noches atrás, en la biblioteca, cuando acarició aquel lugar prohibido incluso para sí misma.

Y ahora, en ese mismo instante, ahí estaba su cuerpo, anhelante por las caricias que sabía que esa mujer le brindaría, deseosa de descubrir algo nuevo, ardiendo ante la mirada penetrante de ella.

—Si es tu deseo… —se atrevió a decir finalmente.

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora y cogió una banqueta para colocarse tras ella. Emma escuchó el sonido de la seda al deslizarse, pero no tuvo valor para volverse a mirar.

—¿Dónde está el jabón, Emma? —preguntó Regina junto a su oído, de una forma tan sensual que el vello de su nuca se erizó y ella se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Emma buscó el jabón olvidado en la tina y se lo tendió. De pronto las manos de Regina estaban sobre sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, siempre lentamente, siempre piel con piel, olvidado el paño en el fondo de la bañera. Hasta ella llegó su femenino olor, e instintivamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Las manos de Regina subieron hasta su cuello, la parte alta de sus senos, la delicada curva de su axila… y finalmente, sus senos.

¡Dios! Aquello nada tenía que ver con las caricias superficiales y robadas de antaño. No, aquel calor, aquel bendito escozor y aquel loco deseo de que Regina los amasase nada tenía que ver con aquellos inocentes roces. Todo su cuerpo exigía que las manos de Regina se detuvieran allí, que siguiera tocándola, que retorciera sin piedad los erectos pezones… Pero Regina no se prestó a sus deseos. Siguió enjabonando el resto de su cuerpo con sumo mimo y ternura.

Regina cambió de postura y se puso a un lado de la bañera para poder enjabonarle las piernas. Sus manos fueron despertando a la vida cada poro de su piel, enviando oleadas de placer al resto del cuerpo. Creyó no resistirlo cuando, con una infinita y enloquecedora lentitud, la lavó entre las piernas.

—¿Te gusta esto, Emma? —susurró roncamente, mientras dedos maliciosos jugaban con el suave vello que cubría su pubis.

La joven solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, a agarrarse con fuerza al borde de la bañera y a alzar las caderas, porque estarse quieta suponía una tortura.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo y desgarrador gemido cuando Regina trazó suaves pero firmes círculos en aquella parte oculta y desconocida para ella, pero por lo visto no para Regina. Oleada tras oleada la fueron trasportando a otro lugar, a otro mundo, allí donde solo existía calor, placer y acaso felicidad. Agrandó los ojos y se encogió cuando, sin previo aviso, un dedo se introdujo en su interior.

Asombrada por la ausencia de dolor, miró a su esposa buscando respuesta, pero esta solo sonrió y sacó el dedo. Emma suspiró, no sabía si de alivio o de desilusión, pero al instante ella volvió a penetrarla con su dedo. Y así, sacando y metiendo, Regina la llevó al borde de la locura. Pronto la besó, con una parsimonia ensayada y exasperante, hasta que se apartó de su boca y, sin cesar sus caricias, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Quieres ir más allá, Emma? ¿Dejarás que me una a ti esta noche?

Por instinto, la joven se tensó, pero fue porque no había esperado que la voz de su esposa fuera tan ronca, ni que su respiración acelerada y agitada revelara en realidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir el autocontrol que se empeñaba en mostrar.

Regina, sin embargo, malinterpretó el gesto, porque dejó de mordisquearla y suspiró con resignación. Y justo entonces se detuvo.

—Ya está, Emma. Ahora estás toda limpia.

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe, creyendo que Regina se estaba burlando de ella pero, al verle sostener una esponjosa y blanca toalla, comprendió que hablaba en serio. Regina tenía una sonrisa despiadada, llena de malicia, como quien sabe que tiene la sartén por el mango.

—Vamos, te vas a arrugar si sigues más tiempo dentro del agua. Cerraré los ojos.

—Mentirosa —susurró ella entre dientes.

Armándose de valor emergió del agua y corrió al refugio de la toalla.

Regina la enrolló en torno a ella, a la vez que la frotaba energéticamente para secarla.

—¿Quieres que te ponga el camisón, o puedes hacerlo tú sola?

—Lo haré yo, gracias —siseó.

Para su disgusto, Regina se giró para darle privacidad y fue a sentarse en la suave alfombra que había junto a la chimenea encendida.

Al poco tiempo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Fue Regina quien se encargó de abrir. Emma estaba sentada frente al tocador peinándose el cabello, pero a través del espejo vio que Regina tomaba de manos de la doncella una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes.

—He pedido que nos suban dos tazas de chocolate, si no te importa. ¿Querrías venir aquí y compartir este pequeño placer con tu esposa?

Emma se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado. La miró con recelo antes de beber un generoso trago de chocolate. Regina hizo lo propio, y cuando bajó la taza le sonrió abiertamente. Tenía las comisuras manchadas de restos de chocolate. Ella quiso hacérselo saber, pero entonces Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios, de una forma tan sensual, que Emma apartó rápidamente la mirada. Fue cuando se percató de lo transparente que era ese camisón, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Regina, su hermosa y delicada piel, sus brazos…

Regina, al ver cómo le miraba su esposa, alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios y dijo con zalamería:

—Tal vez quieras tocar, Emma. Puedes hacerlo.

Emma dejó de mirarle los senos para alzar la vista hasta sus ojos negros.

«Se está burlando de mí», pensó con irritación. «Pretende acobardarme». Pero Regina no sabía con quién jugaba. Con un descaro impropio de ella, se levantó y se colocó detrás de Regina. Soltó una exclamación cuando observó su espalda llena de cicatrices. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran en lágrimas al pensar en el dolor que le habían infligido a Regina.

—No te asustes, Emma. Ya tiene mucho tiempo —apuntó Regina, —. Pero he de reconocer que no son muy agradables a la vista.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? —quiso preguntar ella, pero Regina la interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Algunas son de mi madre, otras de personas que nunca olvidare… —dijo, con fastidio, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse.

Pero Emma la detuvo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a tocarle, tímidamente al principio, con más osadía después. No dejó ningún centímetro de piel sin tocar de su espalda, y cuando hubo terminado pasó las manos hacia adelante y comenzó a acariciarle los senos. Puso la mano sobre su corazón, y sintió una loca satisfacción femenina cuando descubrió que Regina no estaba tan calmada como pretendía, porque no sabía cuáles de los latidos eran más desbocados, si los suyos o los de ella. Sintió la tentación de probar su sabor, y le pasó la lengua a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral, deteniéndose con infinita ternura en todas y cada una de las marcas de su espalda.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de placer, mezclado con angustia y desesperación.

—Emma, me estás matando —confesó en un susurro ronco.

—¿Y qué crees que has hecho conmigo durante el baño, Regina? ¿Crees que soy tan fría como para no responder a tus caricias?

Regina se volvió para mirarla, sorprendida por lo que encerraban sus palabras, incapaz de creer que ella estuviera hablando en serio.

—Emma… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Hoy no estoy ebria, Regina.

La morena se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Por favor, no juegues conmigo —suplicó.

—No estoy jugando —fue la firme réplica de ella.

La invitación fue rápidamente aceptada, pues Regina la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Cubrió el cuerpo de Emma con el suyo, acoplándose entre sus piernas mientras la besaba una y otra vez. Le acarició el rostro con suma ternura, temblando de deseo y anhelo, tratando de controlar la lujuria que se había apoderado de ella cuando había sentido las manos de su esposa sobre su piel.

Era el momento. Regina lo supo cuando ella respondió frenéticamente a sus caricias, cuando se arqueó hacia ella, cuando comenzó a gemir en el momento en que ella le bajó el camisón y lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones. Trató de ser cuidadosa para no asustarla, pero ella no le daba tregua. Se restregaba indecentemente contra ella, le mordisqueaba el cuello, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda…

—Excelencia, disculpad si os interrumpo, pero sospechamos que algo le ha ocurrido al marqués.

La voz que le llegó a través de la puerta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Se apartó ligeramente de Emma y la miró con profundo deseo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Belle? —gritó, frustrada y completamente fuera de sí.

—El mozo de las caballerizas acaba de informarnos que ha llegado el caballo del marqués, solo. Con esta tormenta, tememos que algo le haya ocurrido.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Ahora mismo voy a ver.

Regina no se movió del sitio. Apoyó su frente en la de Emma y miró con desesperación sus labios. ¡Dios, había estado tan cerca! Pero tenía que reconocer que no podía dejar pasar el asunto. Aunque ello supusiera tener que renunciar a su esposa.

—Emma, sería mucho pedir que esperes a que vuelva ¿no?

—Oh, Regina —contestó ella, ahora fría y frustrada por la inoportuna interrupción. Quiso gritarle que se quedara, que no la dejara en ese estado de febril excitación.

«¡Al infierno con mi padre!»

—Debes ir, Regina —dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé —Suspiró junto a su boca y le dio un suave beso—. Aunque no sabrás nunca lo mucho que me cuesta hacerlo.

—Oh, sí que lo sé, Regina. Sí que lo sé.

* * *

**Quien habrá matado a David?**


	14. Luto

**Tal vez este sea un capitulo confuso así que explicare sin revelar mucho de que va la cosa xD**

**Regina usa el nombre de Wilma cuando está con los guerrilleros y anteriormente cuando vivía con Elena y kat; ella y Emma se conocieron cuándo eran unas adolescentes, solo que Emma no lo recuerda o eso cree Regina. Habrá una explicación más adelante sobre el cambio de nombres, ya explicado todo lo que fue la vida de Regina. Con respecto a la actitud de Regina hacia Emma, es que ella tiene que mantener su papel de duquesa.**

**Sobre lo que ocultan Mary Margaret y Emma, estamos a unos capitulos de descrubirlo..**

**No se si me explique bien, así que si tienen dudas, no duden en dejar su comentario.**

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y Emma se paseaba inquieta de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala. A cada minuto se acercaba a la ventana e intentaba ver, a través de los cristales, el sendero empedrado que conducía a la entrada de la finca. Hacía más de tres horas que se habían ido.

El silencio de la salita se le hizo insoportable, y a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar como una enloquecida. En vez de ello, comenzó a estrujarse las manos, sin dejar de pasearse en todo momento.

—Para ya, hija. Estás consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa.

—Hace ya tres horas que han partido —Aunque deseó gritar, se contuvo

—. ¡Y ni rastro de ellos!

—Bah. Tanto revuelo por nada.

—¡¿Por nada?! —estalló finalmente—. ¿Has visto la tormenta que hay ahí fuera?

—Cualquiera diría que estás preocupada por tu padre. Tranquila, hija. Mala hierba nunca muere.

—¿Crees que estoy preocupada por padre? —Preguntó con acritud—.¡Es mi esposa quien me preocupa!

—¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que os importa hasta el punto…

—¡Calla, madre! Deja tu ponzoña a un lado, te lo ruego. Tú no sabes…

—¿Qué no sé, Emma? —Interrumpió Mary Margaret—. ¿Acaso tu matrimonio no es una farsa? ¿Crees que no estoy enterada de que ni una sola noche desde que llegasteis ha compartido tu lecho?

—¡Calla, madre, por favor!

Emma se sintió sumamente incómoda al saber que su intimidad era tan evidente para los demás.

—¡Que calle, dice! ¡Ja! Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me has desilusionado, Emma. Yo siempre te creí una persona fuerte, fiel a tus sentimientos. Pero parece ser que ya has olvidado a…

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—No. Tienes razón —escupió Mary Margaret—. Pero la otra cuestión sí que es asunto mío. No hace falta que te recuerde la vida de quién está en juego, que no es la tuya precisamente.

Emma se volvió bruscamente para mirar con encono a su madre. Iba a replicarle cuando el sonido de caballos por el sendero atrajo su atención.

—¡Ya vuelven!

Emma corrió hacia la ventana y el corazón le empezó a palpitar, frenético de felicidad, al ver que su Regina llegaba sana y salva. Echó a correr para ir a su encuentro, pero el brazo de su madre la detuvo.

—Hija, debes perdonar mis palabras —expresó, arrepentida—. Sabes lo que sufro, que me preocupo por…

—Oh, calla de una vez.

Emma se desembarazó del brazo de su madre y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, Regina hizo su aparición. La mirada que le dirigió fue tan elocuente que no hizo falta que dijera nada más.

Regina cerro la distancia que las separaba y tomó a Emma entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Emma! Lo siento tanto —dijo abatida.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Mary Margaret con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, marquesa. Vuestro esposo se cayó del caballo y... la caída…

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Emma en un susurro.

Regina la miró con ternura y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. Después la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero su esposa se había puesto completamente rígida.

—Emma, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para aliviar tu dolor…

—Te lo agradezco, Regina. Pero en estos momentos me gustaría estar sola.

No se volvió para mirarle cuando, con paso lento y la cabeza baja, salió de la salita. ¿Cómo explicarle sus ojos vacíos de lágrimas y su corazón rebosante de alivio?

* * *

Enterraron al marqués dos días después. Al contrario de lo que habían pensado, muchos fueron los que acudieron al funeral para presentar sus condolencias.

Emma sabía que su esposa se había encargado del funeral. En realidad había sido Regina quien se había encargado de todo.

Se había puesto para la ocasión una falda y una blusa abotonada hasta el cuello, de color negro, como correspondía a la ocasión, jurándose que al día siguiente iba a volver a usar sus vestidos habituales.

Su padre no se merecía el luto. Se había atrevido a sonreír con cinismo, segura tras el grueso velo negro que ocultaba su rostro. «Carpe Diem», solía recitar el marqués. Pues bien, iba a tomar al pie de la letra su postulado. Porque ella sabía que por fin iba a comenzar a vivir. Por no hablar de su afligida madre.

Emma miró los rostros de los presentes, y llegó a la conclusión de que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban allí para asegurarse que el malnacido del marqués Swan había muerto. Por fin. ¡Ah, que el diablo se la llevara, pues no sentía compasión ni pena alguna por la muerte de su odiado padre!

Era el fin. El fin de las humillaciones, de las palizas, de las vejaciones. Pero, ¿cómo explicárselo a Regina sin que esta pensase que era una desalmada? ¿Acaso debía contarle la verdad? No creyó, en ningún momento, tener fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Aunque ahora que su padre estaba muerto quizás fuera más fácil.

Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando, gracias a Dios. Emma agradeció poder contar con la tan deseada intimidad. Se encaminó a la salita y allí esperó a que Belle se presentara para pedirle una taza de chocolate. Fue Regina quien apareció.

Tan pronto traspasó la puerta sus miradas se encontraron. Había tanta bondad y afecto en sus ojos negros, que Emma no se atrevió a fingir ante su esposa una pena que estaba lejos de sentir. Regina se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Emma —comenzó a hablar con ternura—. No puedes seguir esquivándome. Soy tu esposa, para bien o para mal. Sé lo mucho que estás sufriendo en estos momentos, pero si me dejaras, yo podría consolarte.

Emma apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Ahora sentía en sus ojos aflorar las lágrimas, pero estas nada tenían que ver con la muerte de su padre.

—Emma, mírame —suplicó Regina, mirándola con pesar—. No te cierres a mí, por favor. Es en estos momentos donde un matrimonio debe permanecer unido. Deja que sea tu pañuelo. Comparte tu dolor conmigo, entrégamelo. No soporto…

—¿Y qué ocurre si no siento dolor? —interrumpió ella.

Regina la miró atónita y después se mesó el cabello.

—Tal vez todavía no te hayas hecho a la idea, Emma. Quizá si tú me dejaras…

—Regina —volvió a interrumpir ella—. ¿Creerías que soy una mala persona si te dijera que nunca quise a mi padre, que su muerte me ha dejado más alivio que pena?

Regina no supo que decir, pero creyó sus palabras.

—No, Emma. No creo que seas una mala persona. No he tenido oportunidad de conocer a fondo al marqués, pero dejaba mucho que desear como hombre. Supongo que como padre no era mejor.

—No, Regina. No era mejor como padre.

Emma se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. Miró al exterior y se agarró la cintura.

—Sé que no está bien hablar mal de los difuntos, pero, ¡que Dios me perdone! Yo deseaba su muerte…

Regina se levantó del asiento y fue hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su lado la estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó sus ojos.

—Estás confundida, Emma. Su muerte te ha impresionado, eso es todo.

—¿Confundida? —Ahora lloraba abiertamente. Regina observó el profundo dolor que atravesaba sus ojos. —. Confundida me sentía con ocho años, cuando no entendía por qué me pegaba.

Regina se apartó y, agarrándola por los brazos, buscó sus ojos.

—¿Tu padre te pegaba? —rugió.

—¡Oh, Regina! No debería haberte dicho eso, yo no pretendía…

—¿Tu padre te pegaba? —volvió a rugir—. ¿Y cuándo, por todos los demonios, pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras muerta por una de sus palizas, tal vez?

—No tenía intención de decírtelo nunca —se excusó ella, asustada ante la explosión de furia de Regina—. De verdad, eso se acabó tan pronto fijamos la fecha de la boda… Bueno, trató de pegarme una vez, pero Belle le recordó que tú…

—¿Que le mataría si me enteraba? ¡Porque es precisamente lo que hubiera hecho, Emma! ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

—Desde siempre, Regina.

De pronto se sintió fatigada y dejó caer los hombros. Se pasó una mano por los ojos y miró a su esposa con desesperación.

—Cualquier excusa le bastaba. Llegué a pensar que mi sola presencia era suficiente para enfurecerle.

Emma se giró a un lado y miró a la nada, pero Regina sabía por la angustia de sus ojos que estaba reviviendo el pasado.

—Llegó un momento en que sus palizas dejaron de importarme, y eso no hizo sino enardecerle más. Hasta que me convertí en la hija perfecta y cesaron las palizas. Pero luego anunció nuestro compromiso.

Regina permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. No sabía hasta qué punto quería seguir escuchando, pero era algo que debía hacer, pues dudaba que en el futuro encontrara una ocasión semejante para que su esposa se abriera a ella, que le confiara sus secretos, sus dudas, sus miedos.

—Ese día monté en cólera como nunca lo había hecho. Debes comprender que yo no sabía nada de ti, y tan solo tenía dieciséis años. No dejaba de pensar que el tipo de persona que mi padre había elegido para mí, si sería alguien a su imagen y semejanza. Esa misma noche traté de escaparme, y a punto estuve de conseguirlo.

Emma miró al techo para acallar un sollozo y después se volvió para mirar a Regina.

—Ni siquiera la paliza que me propinó fue suficiente para hacerme desistir de volver a intentarlo. Hasta que le pegó a mi madre. ¡Oh, Dios!

Aquello fue un infierno. Nunca sabrás lo que padecí cuando mi padre empezó a decir que aquello era por mi culpa, mientras yo miraba aterrorizada el rostro ensangrentado de mi madre. Pensé que la había matado. Todos pensamos que lo había hecho. Pero sobrevivió, aunque le quedaron graves secuelas físicas y mentales.

Regina cerró los puños con furia, intentando controlar la rabia y el dolor que sentía al saber el infierno en el que había vivido su esposa. Lamentó que el marqués estuviera muerto, pues deseaba fervientemente haberle hecho pagar por todo el sufrimiento ocasionado.

—Mi padre no era tonto —siguió relatando Emma tras una breve pausa

—. Sabía que a partir de entonces no debía golpearme, en caso de que te presentaras sin avisar y vieras mi rostro dañado. Entonces se sirvió del chantaje, y mi madre se convirtió en el blanco de los golpes.

Regina la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Ella finalmente dio rienda suelta al llanto retenido y se dejó consolar por ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con alguien, ya que ni siquiera lo había hecho con su madre. Era, sencillamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido. Pero las huellas psicológicas estaban ahí, ahogándola en un mar de amargura. De pronto se sintió liberada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y se abrazó a la cintura de Regina con fuerza.

—Emma, deberías habérmelo contado antes —dijo Regina al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Cómo, Regina? Para mí eras una desconocida. No sabía la clase de persona que eras. Ahora sé que hice mal, pero ¿para qué remover el pasado? Sabía que tan pronto me casara las palizas se acabarían, y lo único que me quedaba era tratar de olvidar.

—Yo… yo no sabía que no querías casarte conmigo. De haberlo sabido nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos. ¿Podrás perdonarme, Emma?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonar, Regina?

—Que no haya venido antes. Que no haya tenido ningún tipo de contacto contigo durante tres años. No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo…

—Regina… —Emma soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio—. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Sí, Emma. Sí podemos hacerlo.

Emma le miró interrogante, y el tono de voz de ella, marcado por la emoción contenida, la hizo ponerse en guardia.

Regina estaba desconsolada. Acababa de tomar una decisión, aunque esta le dejaba un agrio sabor en la boca. No quería hacerlo, pero tal vez era la única forma de compensar el daño que inconscientemente había ocasionado. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, como si alguien hubiera tomado su corazón en un puño y se empeñara en estrujarlo.

—Emma, aún estamos a tiempo. Una sola palabra tuya y nuestro matrimonio habrá terminado. Nunca, jamás en la vida pretendí hacerte daño. Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te hecho sufrir. Dilo, Emma. Dilo y todo habrá terminado —dijo, con vehemencia.

—¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo? —preguntó Emma, los ojos anegados de nuevo en lágrimas y el corazón aguijoneado por el dolor—. Porque estás equivocada, Regina. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Sé que el nuestro fue un matrimonio concertado, que tal vez lo único que te importaba de mí era conseguir Los White's.

Cuando Regina comenzó a negar enérgicamente, Emma le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Fue así, Regina. No sigamos fingiendo. Pero lo único que importa es el presente, y el presente dice que podemos construir un futuro juntas.

Regina aspiró el aire con fuerza y la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Emma nunca sabría el inmenso alivio que su esposa sintió al escuchar sus palabras, ni la loca alegría que le embargó al descubrir que había empezado a importarle a su esposa.

—Te juro que nadie más volverá a hacerte daño, Emma —dijo, con pasión, abrazándola tan fuerte que temió partirla en dos. Relajó su abrazo, y con el pulgar le alzó la barbilla para que le mirase.

—Lo hemos hecho todo mal. ¿Sería mucho pedir que olvidáramos todo y empezáramos de nuevo?

—No debemos olvidar nuestros errores —repuso ella con gravedad—, porque gracias a ellos somos las personas en las que nos hemos convertido. Mejores, peores, no lo sé. Pero de algo estoy segura; nosotros hemos iniciado algo grande.

—Hablas poco, Emma. A veces incluso me desespera tu falta de locuacidad. Pero cuando lo haces, tus palabras están llenas de franqueza y sabiduría.

Emma sonrió ante el cumplido y la beso. Regina sintió una extraña y loca felicidad por su muestra de afecto, y no quiso que aquel momento terminase. Aquel beso nada tenía que ver con la pasión ni el deseo, sino con la ternura, el cariño, tal vez incluso con el amor.

Aturdida y asustada por este pensamiento, se apartó lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Descubrió atónita que ella había sentido lo mismo, pues le miraba con una devoción que rayaba la idolatría. Y cada una de ellas se perdió en los ojos de la otra.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el mágico momento. Era Marco, el mayordomo quien carraspeaba con fuerza al verlas abrazadas.

Regina soltó a regañadientes a Emma y se enfrentó a Marco.

—¿Deseabais algo, Marco?

—Quería tener unas palabras con Em… con Su Excelencia la duquesa antes de marcharme, si fuera posible.

—Bien, en ese caso, os dejaré solos

—Regina se volvió para mirar a Emma y cogió una de sus manos, que besó con delicadeza.

Tan pronto Regina abandonó la estancia, Emma miró al mayordomo, que era un muy buen amigo para ella, le indicó que se sentara. Ella tomó asiento frente a él y aguardó a que Marco hablara.

—No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar, Emma. Quería saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por vos.

—Sois muy amable y considerado, Marco. Pero es muy tarde, y sin duda os encontraréis exhausto.

—Me alegro saber que vuestra esposa es un gran apoyo para vos, Emma.

—No sabéis cuanto, Marco.

—¡Ah, cómo me llenan de júbilo vuestras palabras! Todavía recuerdo el día en que acudisteis a mí cuando tu padre anunció vuestro compromiso. Emma arrugó la frente, algo avergonzada por su conducta pasada.

—¿Sabéis, Marco? Creo que nos asusta lo desconocido. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis miedos eran infundados, pues la duquesa es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

—Entonces lejos ha quedado ya vuestra locura de escaparos y buscar a vuestro amor de juventud —consideró Marco con un deje de diversión.

—Eso ya no es necesario —contestó Emma, sin poder evitar el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Eso está bien. Los amores de la niñez suelen ser engañosos, y aunque creemos amar firmemente a esa persona, con el tiempo nos damos cuenta…

—Yo no he dicho que la haya dejado de amar, Marco —repuso Emma con seriedad, algo ofendida y aterrorizada ante esa idea—. Nunca he dejado de amarla. El mayordomo la miró alarmado.

—Pero Emma, ahora estáis casada con la duquesa ¿Acaso no amáis a vuestra esposa?

Emma le miró fijamente. Durante unos segundos el mayordomo pensó que iba a contestar, pero al verla apretar los labios con fuerza entendió que no iba a hacerlo.

—En cualquier caso, no debemos preocuparnos —continuó el mayordomo.—. Hace mucho tiempo que se fue para no volver.

—Estáis equivocado, Marco. Ella ha vuelto.

Marco la miró sobrecogido.

—¿Y por qué ha vuelto? —Marco no podía salir de su asombro.

—Tal vez busque venganza. O tal vez haya vuelto por mí, tal y como prometió antes de marcharse.

—Debéis hablar con ella. Debéis hacerle desistir, hacerle comprender que no puede teneros porque eres una mujer casada.

—¿Hacerle desistir? —rio ella—. ¿Decirle que se marche, cuando es lo único que me ha mantenido con fuerzas durante toda mi vida, cuando es lo único que me ha permitido levantarme por la mañana y sonreír al día? No, Marco.

—Sabéis que el adulterio es un pecado—señaló seriamente Marco.

—¡No he cometido adulterio! —se defendió ella—. Nunca podría estar con persona que no fuera mi esposa. Nunca le seré infiel.

—Sí, si amáis a una mujer estando casada con otra, Emma. El adulterio no solo hace referencia al acto físico. También hay que tener en cuenta el aspecto espiritual.

—Lo sé, Marco—Emma resopló resignada—. Pero yo no me siento así.

—¡Emma! En verdad tenéis que pensar mejor las cosas.

—Sí —aceptó Emma, finalmente.

Horas más tarde, en la soledad de su cuarto, buscaba las palabras exactas para explicarle a Marco. No era una tarea fácil, porque, ¿cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía?

* * *

No todo el mundo celebraba la muerte del marqués.

Una persona, oculta entre las sombras en la soledad de su alcoba, trataba desesperadamente de no echar mano a la licorera y beberse el contenido de un solo trago.

No podía creer que el marqués hubiera muerto. Un accidente. Una torpe, pero mortal caída del caballo a medianoche, víctima de los elementos. ¡Qué esquela tan magnífica! ¡Qué gran mentira! En un alarde de ingenio comenzó a pensar en la esquela perfecta.

«David marqués Swan, ha fallecido víctima de una sádica asesina que hace cuatro años le juró venganza por haber violado y asesinado a Elena y a su pequeña de quince años, Kathryn».

Sí, esa era la esquela perfecta. Sonrió con amargura, incapaz de creer en su mala suerte, porque aunque agradecía a la justicia divina que le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de matarle, rugía de rabia e impotencia por no haberlo hecho con sus propias manos.

El marqués Swan había muerto por una simple y vergonzosa caída de caballo.

Wilma había planeado la muerte perfecta para él. Y para ello solo habría usado un látigo. Habría esperado el momento en el que no estuviera ebrio, algo difícil, pero no imposible. No quería vérselas con un despojo, borracho e incapaz de hacerle frente.

No, ella quería verle como antaño, sobrio, pero humillado y abatido, sin llegar a comprender que una joven de diecisiete años blandía con furia el látigo contra él. Trece latigazos. Los mismos que ella había recibido cuando trató de proteger a Emma. Pero en esta ocasión no pararía hasta dejarle la piel en carne viva. No hasta que el Ilustre marqués Swan estuviera muerto. Pero ya nada podía hacer, salvo celebrar con impotencia su muerte.

Con desgana, abrió el sobre y sacó el dibujo. Tachó con tinta su nombre, apretando los dientes de rabia por no poder hacerlo con la propia sangre del marqués.

* * *

**Qué Opinan?**


	15. Error

**Siento por tardar en actualizar, éste capitulo sera corto pero en el siguiente se lo recompensare. :)**

* * *

Regina sabía que tenía que marcharse, aunque le dolía sobremanera dejar en esos momentos a Emma. Pero era algo que debía hacer, ya que llevaba más de seis meses planeándolo. Sabía que podía contar con su gente, pero algo le decía que ella misma debía supervisar la operación.

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su esposa su ausencia durante dos días sin que esta sospechase nada extraño.

Porque la verdad era que le había mentido. Estaba demasiado involucrada en la guerra, le gustase o no. Y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Miró la montaña de papeles que había sobre su escritorio y prometió hablar con Graham. Su amigo, aunque un bruto sin modales, era la persona más sagaz e inteligente que Regina había conocido. Le pediría que se trasladase a vivir a Los White's con el fin de delegarle parte de la administración de la finca.

¡Dios! No hacía ni una semana que llevaba encargándose de ella y ya se notaban los cambios. Se alegraba de poder seguir contando con el capataz. Era un gran hombre, y con unas ideas tan magníficas que Regina se había quedado maravillada. El hombre se las había planteado tímidamente al principio, como si temiera estar metiéndose donde no le llamaban, pero tan pronto había notado que Regina no era como el antiguo patrón, no había día que no planteara alguna novedad. Regina se dijo que podría ser feliz en aquellas tierras. En realidad, podría ser feliz en cualquier lugar, siempre que tuviera a su lado a su bella y chispeante esposa.

Un agudo dolor le atravesó el corazón cuando pensó en ella. ¡Dios, cómo debía haber sufrido! ¡Cuántas noches habría llorado en la intimidad de su alcoba por su futuro incierto! ¡Y cómo le hubiera gustado estar a su lado para cuidarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la consolaba!

Claro que, de haber estado ella allí en aquel entonces, el malnacido de su padre no le hubiera tocado ni un solo pelo de su hermosa cabellera rubia.

Rugió con furia, dolor, impotencia, rabia. Y se juró que siempre la protegería, que a partir de entonces el mundo de Emma estaría lleno de risas. Y de placeres. ..

—Buenos días, esposa.

Regina abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Emma. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un brillo divertido, en su mirada, pero al observarla no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Emma llevaba un sencillo pero funcional traje de montar de color marrón. Sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes le indicaron que había salido a cabalgar esa mañana. Hasta ella llegó el aroma de rosas mezclado con el aire de la mañana.

—Emma, no llevas luto…

Ella agachó la cabeza y le miró modestamente, como disculpándose.

—No me obligues a usarlo, Regina —suplicó—. No me conviertas en una hipócrita.

—Por Dios, Emma —exclamó divertida, pero luego se puso seria—. Pero, ¿qué dirá la gente? ¿Acaso no te importan los chismorreos y comentarios que harán sobre ti?

—¿A ti te importa?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues entonces a mí tampoco. No creo que la gente de Velilla me haga reproche alguno, pues por aquí todos sabían cómo se las gastaba el marqués.

—En ese caso puedes prescindir de luto. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Quería pedir tu consejo y opinión sobre algo que desearía hacer.

—Adelante.

Regina se acomodó en el sillón de cuero.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Emma a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a ella—. En realidad son dos cosas. La primera y más urgente es que tanto Madre como yo habíamos pensado donar todas las pertenencias de mi padre a la iglesia.

—Me parece correcto.

Entendía perfectamente los motivos que tenían para deshacerse de todo lo que les recordase a aquel energúmeno.

—La segunda…. Bueno…

Emma se movió inquieta y después le miró fijamente. Regina sonrió al saber que ella estaba tratando de reunir coraje.

—En el pueblo hay un grupo de mujeres que dedican un par de días a la semana a enseñar a leer y a escribir a niños y mayores. Me gustaría saber si puedo unirme a ellas. ¡Llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo!

Regina la miró con admiración y orgullo. Estaba completamente segura de que nunca había tenido ocasión de entablar amistad con las jóvenes del pueblo, ni siquiera con las de mayor ralea, debido a la desquiciada posesividad de David.

Regina sabía que su esposa era una persona rebosante de energía, frustrada durante años por no hacer nada con su vida, salvo cabalgar y tocar el piano de vez en cuando. Le alegró sobremanera que decidiera involucrarse en otro tipo de actividad.

«Dentro de poco te involucrarás en mis… actividades….».

—Me parece una idea estupenda, Emma. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Regina!

Emma se había levantado de la silla y había corrido a su lado. Ahora le echaba los brazos al cuello y la besaba efusivamente en la mejilla.

—¡Para, Emma! Si quieres besarme, hay otra forma mejor que esa.

La tomó entre sus brazos y antes de besarla buscó sus hermosos ojos alegres y sonrió traviesamente. Y después no pudo pensar en nada más, salvo besarla.

—Por cierto, si no hubieras venido a verme, yo misma te habría mandado llamar —dijo después de besarla.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Regina asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Madrid, y me gustaría partir esta misma tarde. Siempre y cuando no me necesites, claro. Recuerda que no hay nada más importante para mí que tu bienestar.

—¡Oh!

A Emma no pareció gustarle su marcha, y eso hizo que Regina quisiera saltar de alegría.

—No, no. Debes ir.

—¿Me echarás de menos? —ronroneó Regina.

—Ya sabes que sí —contestó ella, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Pues en ese caso, debo solucionar dichos asuntos lo antes posible, con el fin de complacer a mi esposa y volver a ella cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que se nos muera de pena y dolor.

—¿Te han dicho alguien alguna vez que eres una vanidosa incorregible? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Muchas veces. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Acaso no es la pura verdad lo que he dicho?

—Bueno… —bufó ella divertida—. Pero tanto como para morir…

—¿Ah, no? —Regina entrecerró los ojos y la miró con dureza, pero era una pose fingida, como lo demostraba el brillo juguetón de sus ojos negros

—. Pues yo sentiré que me falta el aire cada segundo que pase lejos de ti.

—¡Ah, Regina! En verdad sabéis cómo conquistar a una dama. Emma le besó suavemente en los labios.

—Debo ir junto a madre para ayudarla a empaquetar las pertenencias del marqués. ¿Te despedirás antes de partir?

—No lo dudes, Emma.

—Y… ¿me darás un beso de despedida?

¡Dios, qué hermosa estaba cuando se sonrojaba!

«Otra cosa te daría yo».

—No lo dudes —repitió. La vio irse con un hipnótico balanceo de caderas. No hacía mucho había estado a punto de perderse en ellas…

A regañadientes la echó de sus pensamientos, pues la tarea que tenía por delante requería toda su concentración. Se prometió que, tan pronto volviese, terminaría por fin lo que días atrás había dejado a medias.

* * *

Después de mucho buscar hasta en el último rincón todo aquello que había pertenecido a su padre, Emma lo hizo cargar en el carruaje y se encaminó al pueblo. Hacía poco más de una hora que Regina se había marchado, pero ya notaba su ausencia.

Frío. Eso fue lo que sintió aquella calurosa tarde de primeros de junio cuando Regina se había alejado por el camino. Porque tenía que reconocer que el beso que le había dado de despedida la había hecho arder como una antorcha. Sonrió al recordar la mirada escandalizada de su madre y la risa contenida de Belle. Su esposa no se andaba con rodeos, y sus efusivas muestras de cariño burlaban las normas de cortesía y decoro establecidas.

Era una vulgaridad, algo propio de pobres, ese tipo de comportamiento en público. Y, en algunos casos, incluso en privado. Entre su clase no estaban bien vistos los matrimonios por amor, y aunque el suyo había sido por conveniencia al principio, las afectuosas atenciones de Regina hacían pensar lo contrario. A ella no le importunaban. Al contrario, las esperaba ansiosa.

* * *

Hizo una visita a Caroline, la esposa del procurador, quien la recibió con una espléndida sonrisa. Caroline era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y entrada en carnes, la típica persona a quien uno podía contar sus confidencias, pues sabía que las escucharía sin juzgar. Era objetiva, pero cariñosa. Sus ojos castaños parecían abarcarlo todo, y Emma sabía que, con un rápido escrutinio, Caroline era capaz de percibir el estado de ánimo de los demás.

Hablaron sin cesar de los enormes problemas a los que se enfrentaba el alcalde, Franklin Miller, pues no había día que no recibiera la orden de contribuir al mantenimiento de las tropas francesas ubicadas en Arganda y, ahora, a la de los aliados. El general Wellington había levantado un fuerte en Vallecas, y el pobre alcalde ya no sabía cómo dar largas a ambos bandos.

Hasta ahora se las había ingeniado bastante bien, a pesar de que las exigencias de suministros, a veces incoherentes y desorbitadas, habían conseguido disminuir considerablemente las reservas del pueblo.

Emma había contribuido en gran medida a que esto no sucediera. Cuando ya no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer las órdenes, cada vez que Franklin Miller mandaba un carro con suministros o ganado al fuerte de Arganda avisaba a Emma ara que esta se pusiera en contacto con los guerrilleros. Y estos, a su vez, se encargaban de robárselo a los franceses y devolvérselo a escondidas a un agradecido alcalde.

Emma se despidió cuando ya se ponía el sol y salió alegremente de la casa del procurador. En la pequeña plaza había dos soldados franceses que, sin ningún tipo de decoro, se pasaban una botella de vino. Pasó frente a ellos con la barbilla alzada y la espalda rígida, pero no le prestaron ninguna atención. Hablaban en castellano, en voz alta y clara. Sin embargo, a su paso comenzaron a hablar en francés, creyendo que el cambio de idioma era suficiente discreción.

Algo que dijeron llamó la atención de Emma, que se agachó y fingió atarse el botín. _Pólvora_.

Al día siguiente esperaban un cargamento de pólvora, oculta entre balas de heno para no despertar las sospechas del ejército aliado y evitar que se hicieran con él. Algo tan mortal, pero tan codiciado como la pólvora.

Una idea comenzó a fraguar en su mente. Quiso desecharla, sabiendo que no debía inmiscuirse más, que ahora no debía seguir ayudando a los guerrilleros. Pero le pareció una idea estupenda que su gente contara con algo tan preciado y necesario. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber el camino que tomaría el carruaje, y dónde estarían ocultos los soldados franceses para evitar cualquier emboscada.

Se dijo que, si ella hubiese sido general del ejército, habría hecho castigar con prisión a aquellos dos oficiales por ser tan indiscretos.

Tan pronto llegó a Los White's subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Tomó las raídas vestimentas que solía usar para sus escapadas, pero no se molestó en salir por la ventana. Contaba con el apoyo incondicional de la servidumbre, y la ausencia de Regina le daba total inmunidad.

Hizo que el mozo ensillara a Jazmín y salió a trote en dirección a los montes. Mientras esperaba en el pinar su corazón comenzó a latir frenético, tanto por ver al jefe de los guerrilleros como por la gran noticia que le traía.

No iba a saber hasta la noche siguiente que, con su acto altruista, estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

* * *

**Bueno Emma siempre metiendo la pata jajaja.**

**Qué les pareció?**


	16. Promesa

**Bueno, sólo decir que en los próximos capítulos se empezarán a revelar algunos que otros secreto ... Disfruten! :)**

* * *

Regina iba al frente de la comitiva montada sobre su pura sangre negro. Negro era su ropaje, y un sombrero de color negro le cubrían parcialmente el rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que, de vez en cuando, pudiera echar a hurtadillas una mirada de reconocimiento.

Hasta el momento no habían encontrado ningún obstáculo, y esperaba ansiosa el momento de encontrarse con Graham. Este le esperaba a cinco kilómetros de Velilla de San Antonio, junto a diez de sus hombres.

Nada podía salir mal. Habían calculado hasta el menor detalle, cada metro de recorrido, buscando el más leve indicio de emboscada, pero hasta el momento todo parecía de lo más normal.

Por este motivo no llegaba a entender qué era lo que le ocurría. Una extraña sensación de alarma se había apoderado de ella, incrementándose a cada paso que daba conforme se acercaba a Velilla. Unos segundos antes le había entrado el pánico al pensar que, quizá, esa angustiosa sensación tuviera que ver con que su esposa estuviese en peligro, pero ese no debía ser el motivo, pues esa misma noche había mandado otra docena de hombres a vigilar y proteger los alrededores de la finca.

Algo no cuadraba. No sabía si era la quietud de la noche, o el escalofriante silencio. Se dijo que ya no disfrutaba tanto con la acción, que se estaba haciendo vieja. ¡Lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y quedarse dormida junto a Emma!. Estaba cansada de esta maldita guerra. Se sentía igual de desgastada que ella, un despojo de escombros que trataba por todos los medios de no venirse abajo por completo.

Ya casi estaban llegando a Velilla, y era en el cruce de caminos entre Velilla y Lideka donde les esperaba el cuarto grupo de soldados franceses.

Cuando le había ofrecido amablemente al capitán Jones el cargamento de pólvora había exigido la máxima protección, ordenando cinco grupos de vigilancia a lo largo del camino.

El regalo ofrecido era demasiado valioso como para que el capitán se negase a sus exigencias. Pero el cuarto grupo no estaba allí. Y Regina supo inmediatamente qué era lo que estaba mal. Alguien les había delatado.

¿Quién? Era difícil saberlo. Pero no imposible.

Se puso rápidamente en guardia, pero sin hacer gesto alguno que llamara la atención. No quería que, quien quiera que fuese el que había reducido al grupo de vigilancia, supiera en ningún momento que ella les estaba aguardando. En una mano tenía un cuchillo. La otra sostenía una pistola, con el dedo puesto en el gatillo, preparada para disparar en cualquier momento. Se pararon en el cruce. Y esperó.

Sabía que llegarían, tarde o temprano. Avanzar solo hubiera supuesto darles la espalda, y ella sabía que era algo que nunca, nunca debía hacerse. Y por fin llegaron. Veinte jinetes, encabezados por un hombre.

Observó, entre enojada y admirada, cómo el hombre descendía del caballo y le hacía una servicial reverencia.

No se había molestado en ocultar su cara, un hermoso rostro que apenas había abandonado los infantiles rastros de un pasado no muy lejano. Y tenía una bonita sonrisa, abierta y franca, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer despliegue de ella a cada momento. Por un momento se preguntó dónde le habría visto antes, pues algo en el conjunto de sus rasgos se le hizo inquietantemente familiar.

Se preguntó si sería tan desalmado como reflejaba su actitud, porque solo alguien que sabía que su adversario iba a morir cometería la imprudencia de mostrar su rostro. Quizás fuese tan insensatamente vanidoso como para creer que no podrían apresarle. O quizás fuese un total y absoluto estúpido. Deseó que la conjetura final fuera la más probable.

—Buenas noches —le oyó decir, con una arrogancia propia de reyes—. ¿No os parece un poco tarde para transportar heno por estos caminos alejados, exponiéndoos a los peligros que esconde la noche?

—Un problema en el camino hizo que nos retrasáramos —repuso, Regina, divertida ante la excesiva cortesía del bandido.

—¡Ah, Mi Señora! Un auténtico infortunio, si se me permite la opinión. Más aún cuando vuestra comitiva es tan reducida.

No era un estúpido. Un loco, tal vez, pero un loco muy inteligente. Aquel muchacho, sin decir ni declarar nada en concreto, había puesto de manifiesto tanto sus intenciones, como las fatales consecuencias si decidían prestar resistencia. Porque dudaba que su reducido, pero feroz grupo de hombres, seis en total, pudiera hacer frente a los guerrilleros.

—Una opinión muy acertada. Por ese motivo contábamos con unos… amigos, quienes no deben estar muy lejos. ¿No les habréis visto, por casualidad?

—¿Os referís a ellos?

El cabecilla hizo un gesto, y cinco de sus hombres dejaron caer de la grupa de sus caballos a unos inmóviles soldados. Regina los miró con sorna y después fijó la mirada en los ojos del joven

—Bueno, supongamos que estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos.

—O supongamos que les ayudasteis a conseguir el tan ansiado sueño — rebatió Regina, amenazante.

—No han sufrido daño, si es lo que teméis. Cuando consigan despertar no tendrán más que un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Aquí mi amigo y socio — señaló sin dejar de mirar a Regina a un hombre tras él, una gran mole barbuda, de aspecto feroz y corpulencia letal—, no se ha dejado llevar por su brutal fuerza, como suele hacer.

Regina no se amedrentó por sus palabras. ¡Ah, puras amenazas disfrazadas de sutiles indirectas! Cuánto había echado de menos el juego verbal que precede a la batalla. Cuán más gratificante que la imprevista y enloquecida emboscada a la que estaba acostumbrada. Por fin un rival digno para ella, se dijo con admiración.

—Hubiera sido una lamentable pérdida de haber sido así, pues quedaría en mis manos la nada agradable tarea de informar a sus madres y esposas e impartir justicia.

El joven acogió la advertencia lanzada por Regina con una media sonrisa.

—En ese caso debo confesaros que sería un placer para mí liberaros de tan ingrata responsabilidad. Se me había ocurrido que… dejadme pensar cómo puedo ayudaros.

El joven se pasó una mano por el mentón y arrugó la frente. Después hizo chasquear los dedos y le ofreció la más espléndida de sus sonrisas.

—Ya lo tengo. Deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de vuestra carga, con el fin de que podáis volver al calor de sus hogares sin sufrir altercado alguno.

Se dice que por esta zona merodea un grupo de bandoleros de la peor calaña. Su comentario provocó risas bajas entre los guerrilleros.

Regina no perdió la paciencia. Le encantaba el reto, y contaba con algo que los bandoleros no sabían. Un minuto, un solo minuto más y las fuerzas se igualarían, pues el más ligero retraso haría que Graham saliera en su búsqueda. Aunque no lo había planeado de esa forma, las consecuencias finales serían exactamente las mismas que ella había buscado en todo momento.

Descendió de su caballo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y alzó la vista para mirar al joven. Frente a frente, comenzaron a medirse con los ojos. El viento se levantó de pronto e hizo que el sombrero de Regina saliera volando, y que se alborotara el cabello castaño del cabecilla. Al mirarlo más de cerca, Regina volvió a sentir esa inquietante sensación de haberle visto antes, pero desechó hurgar en su mente y se apresuró a recoger su sombrero con el fin de ocultar su rostro de nuevo.

Al hacerlo descubrió las intenciones de uno de los soldados, quien bien acababa de despertar, bien había fingido estar inconsciente. Vio el brillo del acero de su cuchillo, y el movimiento apenas imperceptible para lanzarlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, sin llegar a pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, se abalanzó sobre el cabecilla, derribándolo y cayendo sobre él a su vez.

Mientras estaba sobre el hombre pudo ver su rostro atónito, perplejo, fiel reflejo del suyo propio. Porque, le gustase o no, acababa de salvar la vida del cabecilla. El puñal hundido en su hombro así lo demostraba.

Oyó una maldición, seguida de pasos, y un golpe que precedió a un lastimero quejido. Notó que alguien tiraba de ella para levantarle y trató desesperadamente de zafarse de aquellas garras. Se giró brusca, violentamente hacia su atacante, para descubrir un barbudo rostro mirándole con asombro.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie hizo ni un solo movimiento. Tan solo el viento soplando entre las ramas y el ocasional relincho de los agitados caballos rompían la quietud y el silencio de la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? No lo supo. Y después, en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el lejano sonido de caballos acercándose por el camino. Graham.

Pero no era lo que ella quería. No era lo que necesitaba. No podía afrontar un derramamiento injustificado de sangre, pues Graham, tan pronto viera su herida, se abalanzaría sobre ellos con una locura suicida.

Dio dos pasos y se acercó al cabecilla, quien no había salido de su estupor. Lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta y le susurró con furia:

—Vete. Llévate el maldito carro, pero vete ya. Te he salvado la vida una vez esta noche. No me subestimes pensando que voy a volver a hacerlo.

Después se giró hacia sus hombres y, sin mirar atrás ni un solo instante, les ordenó no intervenir.

Oyó la rápida retirada del grupo de guerrilleros y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se apoyó en su caballo y le acarició las crines suavemente. Y allí esperó, cansada, herida y confundida, a que Graham llegara para llevarla a Los White's.

* * *

¿Qué hacer cuando la inquietud, la soledad y el anhelo no te dejan conciliar el sueño? Emma se lo había preguntado mil veces aquella noche, cansada de contar ovejas y de ordenar el amasijo de sabanas revueltas que era su lecho.

Suspiró desconsolada, pues al día siguiente su esposa llegaría y no quería que viera su rostro empalidecido y sus ojos marcados por oscuras ojeras. Quería que la viera bonita, que suspirara con solo mirarla, del mismo modo en que lo haría ella en cuanto pusiera sus ojos en Regina. Si tan solo pudiera dormir un poco…

Le hubiera ayudado saber que, a tan solo unos pasos, su esposa dormía plácidamente en la alcoba de al lado. O que, esa misma noche, el cabecilla del grupo de guerrilleros de Velilla estaría jugando una partida de poker, en vez de enfrentándose al peligro al que ella le había expuesto.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había cometido un error al informarle sobre el cargamento de pólvora? ¿Por qué, cada vez que pensaba en ello, le daba un vuelco el corazón?

Se pasó una mano por la frente para olvidar sus inquietudes, centrando sus pensamientos en Regina, en recordar su risa, sus ojos, su boca, pensando que la voz de su conciencia, alarmada y censora a la vez, quedaría sofocada bajo el recuerdo de su esposa.

Pero aunque su mente encontró finalmente la paz y el sosiego, su cuerpo no reaccionó del mismo modo. ¿Cómo era posible que sentimientos desconocidos hasta ahora por ella despertaran con solo evocar las manos de Regina sobre su cuerpo, del mismo modo que si la estuviera tocando realmente? ¡Ah, jodido pero insufrible calor, que la abrasaba, la consumía, la enloquecía! La necesitaba. Necesitaba su contacto, sus besos, lo que le hacía sentir.

A falta de eso, le bastaba con mirarla, saber que estaba cerca, que oiría su ronca y sensual voz en cualquier momento, que olería su aroma mezclado con la imperceptible pero embriagadora esencia de su sensualidad. Su olor…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando echó la sábana a un lado y salió de la cama. Se encaminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Regina, pero un ligero temblor de manos fue delator de unas repentinas e injustificadas dudas. ¿Qué mal estaba haciendo?

Ninguno, se dijo. Así que, armándose de valor, hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y cruzó al otro lado. Nunca había estado antes en la alcoba de su esposa, y deseó encender una vela para descubrir lo que fuera que ocultase. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Fue directamente a la cama y se dejó caer con un placer casi reverencial sobre ella. Era grande y mullida, y se apresuró a tomar la almohada entre sus brazos para aspirar el olor de Regina. Y así, abrazada a la almohada, consiguió que los brazos de Morfeo la llevaran al mundo de los sueños.

Algo hizo que despertara al cabo de dos horas. La frente se le había perlado de sudor, y temblaba asustada ante el ruido de pasos y susurros. Se quedó inmóvil, atenta a los sonidos que le llegaban.

Alguien había entrado en la habitación. Alguien que, a hurtadillas, había cometido el sacrilegio de irrumpir en el templo de su esposa. Alguien que, en ese instante, buscaba algo a oscuras. Susurro de voces, pasos rápidos moviéndose incesantemente en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Emma se hizo la dormida, apretando el cobertor con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios con desesperación para no ponerse a gritar. Un destello de luz se filtró a través de sus párpados y, aunque se dijo que era una total y absoluta estúpida por hacerlo, los abrió.

No podría haber dicho quién estaba más asombrada, si ella o los hombres. Cuatro. Dos de ellos no le eran totalmente desconocidos. Otro le resultó vagamente familiar, aunque estaba tan confundida que no recordó cuándo ni dónde lo había visto antes. Al otro le era totalmente desconocido. Entonces una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Regina que entraba a la habitación.

—¡Emma! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Su voz sonó dura, apenas un gruñido que iba de la incredulidad al enojo. Emma tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Yo… —balbuceó—. No… podía… dormir y pensé que no te… importaría que yo…

—Calla—interrumpió Regina, ahora de forma más dulce—. Por mucho que me guste verte en mi cama y desee compartirla contigo, no creo que las circunstancias sean las más propicias.

Emma le miró sin comprender. En su aturdimiento inicial no se había parado a pensar en ello, pero, ¿cómo era que Regina había vuelto a altas horas de la noche? ¿Y por qué lo hacía acompañada por Graham, finalmente pudo reconocerlo, y tres extraños? ¿Y por qué su voz sonaba entrecortada, apenas audible? ¿Y por qué se apoyaba lastimeramente sobre uno de los hombres? ¿Y por qué su habitual rostro mostraba una palidez que competía con el blanco de su camisón? ¿Y por qué tenía la blusa empapada de sangre…?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Regina soltó un largo suspiro. Graham fue más rápido. Se abalanzó sobre ella y amortiguó con su enorme mano su grito de espanto.

—Silencio, Emma. No queremos despertar a toda la casa —ordenó Regina. Emma miró a su esposa de hito en hito. Dio un manotazo a la mano de Graham y de un salto salió de la cama.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —repitió, ahora presa de la angustia y la desesperación, su rostro anegado en unas lágrimas que no sabía cuándo habían aparecido—. Dime que no es nada, Regina. Dime que te pondrás bien, que sanarás. Dime… ¡Júrame que te salvarás!

—No si no nos dejáis actuar pronto, Excelencia —regañó Graham—. Apartaos. Tenemos que curarle la herida.

—Pero… ¿cómo ha ocurrido? —exigió.

—Nada de preguntas. Si queréis ayudar, buscad agua caliente, unos paños, hilo, aguja, gasas para hacer un vendaje y coñac. Esto último es para mí —añadió Graham.

Regina le dirigió una mirada de sincera disculpa, lamentando hacerla pasar por un trago tan amargo. La miró durante todo el discurso de Graham, maravillada ante el cambio que se producía en los ojos de su esposa a cada segundo. Pasó del miedo a la sorpresa, y de esta al interrogante. Luego observó el pánico al descubrir su herida y ahora acababa de recobrarse de la impresión y, aunque preocupada, corría hacia la puerta para cumplir la orden de Graham, con determinación, sin titubeos ni preguntas, sin chirriantes lloriqueos ni histéricas escenas.

—Emma… —llamó cuando esta abría la puerta para salir—. Cúbrete, ¿quieres?

Emma pareció mirarla como si estuviera loca. Después se miró a sí misma y volvió a mirarla con desesperación. Sus ojos parecían decir: «Mi esposa está herida. Tiene la blusa cubierta de sangre. ¿Y piensas que me va a importar si voy vestida tan solo con un fino camisón?». ¡Cómo deseó abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo era una broma!

Si ella no hubiera estado en su cama, nada de esto habría ocurrido. La hubiera librado de un sufrimiento injustificado, porque, aunque dolorosa, la herida no era mortal.

Su bella, chispeante y valiente esposa. En su lecho. Con un camisón tan fino que dejaba entrever las delicadas curvas de su esplendoroso cuerpo. Abrazada a su almohada. Se preguntó por el momento de la noche en que había acudido hasta allí. Quizá añorándola. Quizá deseándola. En su cama. Y ahí estaba ella, herida, mareada, cansada. Sin poder tocarla, saborearla...

Volvió al cabo de cinco minutos. Se había puesto una bata y miraba implorante a Graham.

Este comenzó a prepararlo todo, y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de empezar la difícil y dolorosa labor de coserle la herida. Regina alzó una mano para que aguardara, y después buscó con los ojos a Emma, que se había arrodillado a su lado.

—Emma, mírame. Todo está bien, pero, por lo que más quieras, no dejes de mirarme.

Y se concentró en su rostro, consciente de sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, de las profundidades de sus ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación. No emitió ni un solo sonido cuando la aguja penetró en su carne, apenas si se movió un músculo en su mandíbula. Esbozó una de esas sonrisas que sabía que era capaz de derretir el hielo, con el fin de que su esposa no mirase la sangre ni supiera lo mucho que estaba padeciendo.

Y ella, obediente, no apartó sus ojos de los suyos ni un solo instante, tragándose el llanto, la angustia, sabiendo que no debía manifestar el menor signo de dolor, que debía mostrarse fuerte ante ella.

—Ya está, Emma —dijo Regina cuando Graham terminó de vendarle—. ¿Ves? No ha sido nada.

Regina estiró la mano hacia ella y le pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, carnoso y trémulo.

—¡Pero qué esposa más fuerte tengo! —exclamó con orgullo—. Ni una sola lágrima. Ni una sola escena. Ni un solo indicio de desmayo.

Emma entrecerró los ojos y deseó matarla. Porque era precisamente lo que había estado a punto de hacer, una vez hubo terminado todo. Pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de desmoronarse, no sin defraudar a su esposa.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado pellizcarle, rugirle, arañarla por impedirle hacer lo que su cuerpo y su corazón exigían!

No dijo ni una sola palabra. No podía hacerlo, pues tenía un nudo que le obstruía la garganta, que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

—Excelencia, me gustaría que dispusierais un cuarto para Rick y Hank, si no es mucha molestia.

Emma se volvió para mirar a Graham.

—Al final del pasillo hay tres cuartos. Pueden usarlos.

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y salieron del cuarto. Graham se quedó plantado en el sitio.

—Buenas noches, Graham —dijo Emma, mirándole significativamente.

—Buenas noches, Excelencia.

Emma, al ver que no se movía del sitio y la miraba fijamente, puso los brazos en jarras y comenzó a golpear el pie con el suelo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, enfrentándose al amenazador hombre—. ¿No va a retirarse?

Graham la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero después comprendió sus intenciones.

—Ah, no. Yo me quedaré aquí por si le sube la fiebre durante la noche.

—De eso puedo encargarme yo —objetó ella con firmeza—. Ahora, si nos disculpa…

—No podéis dormir con ella. Se moverá durante la noche y…

—Dormiré en el diván. No os preocupéis. Buenas noches —repitió.

—No creo que tengáis los conocimientos suficientes para ocuparos de ella, Excelencia —Graham no daba su brazo a torcer. Hablaba entre dientes para no perder la paciencia, como si hablara con un niño malcriado—. Estaréis más cómoda en vuestros aposentos. Dejad que yo me ocupe de todo.

—¿Estar más cómoda? ¿Creéis que seré capaz de pegar ojo durante lo que queda de noche sabiendo que mi esposa está herida, casi a las puertas de la muerte? ¿Tan desalmada me creéis como para pensar que voy a dejar solo a mi esposa aunque sea solo un segundo?

Regina miraba divertida la escena. Graham era el tipo de persona que rezumaba peligro, alguien a quien uno no podía evitar ceder el paso si se lo encontraba de frente. Alguien que había matado a sangre fría, sin remordimiento ni dudas, al soldado francés, por su imprudencia, una hora atrás. Alguien que habría dado la vida por ella.

Y allí le tenía, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la alfombra, empequeñecido ante su esposa, que le miraba con la autoridad y determinación propias de un general.

Su herida no era mortal. Molesta sí, y tremendamente dolorosa. Pero la idea de pasarse los próximos días bajo las atenciones de Emma la hizo exagerar la situación.

—Está bien, Graham. Déjame con ella. Deja que esta pobre y desvalida mujer tenga el consuelo de tener a su esposa a su lado en tan penosa situación.

Graham puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró con sorna, pues comprendió la treta de su amiga. Ante eso no tenía nada más que añadir, pero en su fuero interno dudaba de que fuera el momento de abandonarse a las artes amatorias. O tal vez solo quería contar con la compañía de su esposa, y, ¿quién era él para reprochárselo? Después de soltar un gruñido, salió de la habitación. Y Emma siguió sus pasos.

Regina alzó las cejas, consternada y confundida, sin entender por qué ella había decidido irse a su cuarto, pero comenzó a sonreír, inmensamente aliviada, cuando Emma entró de nuevo cargando una manta y una almohada.

La observó con atención mientras ella improvisaba un lecho en el diván. La vio recoger sus ropas y doblarlas cuidadosamente. La vio ir hasta a la ventana para cerrarla cuando comenzó a levantarse el viento.

Y aguardó expectante, sin apenas respirar, cuando la oyó acercarse. La tenue luz de la vela jugaba en su rostro, en su pelo, en sus ojos. Cerró instintivamente los ojos cuando sintió su mano fría, en su frente. La vio asentir con la cabeza y después besarle con infinita ternura en la frente.

—¿Necesitas algo, Regina? —susurró con dulzura—. ¿Mantas? ¿No? ¿Quieres que mande hacer chocolate? ¿Tampoco? En ese caso, te dejaré descansar.

Emma se apartó y se echó en el diván. Regina no dejó de mirarla ni una sola vez. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, una pierna flexionada y la cabeza ladeada para mirarla. Al cabo de un rato solo escuchó su respiración, serena y profunda, como el canto de una sirena que le llevaba a un remanso de paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Ay, Emma! —exclamó en un susurro.

Emma levantó la cabeza y retiró la manta para acudir a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes, Regina? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Te duele?

—Me duele pensar en el sufrimiento que te he causado esta noche.

Estiró una mano y le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla. Después esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con picardía.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca había imaginado que cuando compartieras mi alcoba por primera vez fuera en estas circunstancias.

—No —repuso seriamente Emma, el ceño fruncido y una expresión meditabunda—. En otro caso sería yo la que estaría sangrando.

Regina agrandó los ojos de golpe y a continuación lanzó una carcajada.

—¡No te burles de mí! Hablo en serio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Regina se contuvo de seguir mortificándola y carraspeó con fuerza—. Tengo que tomármelo con humor, Emma, porque si no me volvería loca de desesperación al pensar que te tengo junto a mi cama, en camisón, deseando ser yo el que lama tu cuerpo en vez de tu cabello. Hacerte mía, hacer… ¡Dios, Emma!

Regina ladeó la cabeza al otro lado para no mirarla, frustrada y desesperada.

—Pronto, mi amor —susurró entrecortadamente Emma.

La mujer volvió a mirarla, emocionada tanto por la promesa como por el apelativo cariñoso. Tragó saliva con fuerza para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y dejó que sus ojos se dieran el placer de perderse en su rostro. Fue Emma quien se apartó de ella con una tímida sonrisa para volver al diván.

Regina no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Pero no era el dolor en el hombro lo que le mantuvo despierta, ni el tortuoso deseo que sentía por ella lo que le impidió conciliar el sueño. Eran las ganas locas de que ella la amase, de que le entregase su corazón, muy por encima de su cuerpo.

Era una imperiosa necesidad de hacerla feliz, de que ella temblase de emoción con tan solo mirarla, de que se le entregara en cuerpo y alma. Porque, que Dios la ayudase, estaba loca, insensata, desesperada e irremediablemente enamorada de ella.

* * *

** ¿ Qué Opinan? **


	17. No es lo que crees

**Gracias por sus comentarios ****:D**

**¿Creen que se arreglarán pronto?**

**Porque creo que falta algo más :P**

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue una auténtica locura, un ir y venir de gente, de rostros preocupados y sollozos contenidos.

Regina se percató de que incluso su suegra mostraba preocupación por ella, hasta el punto de retorcerse las manos y lloriquear sin sentido. Ella, que la miraba con desdén, que la trataba con indiferencia y desagrado. Ahí estaba, lamentándose por ella.

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo momento cuando Belle entró en el cuarto y su mirada se encontró con la de Graham. Regina llamó inmediatamente la atención al hombre con el fin de evitar que los dos comenzaran a discutir, pero para su regocijo no hubo miradas hostiles ni duelos verbales entre ellos.

Quería mandarlos a todos al infierno. Quería poder disfrutar de la única, exclusiva y placentera compañía de Emma. ¡Ah, qué fuerte la vio ese día! Cuánta entrega, cuánta compostura. Cuántos cuidados. Y ni una sola pregunta. Hasta que estuvieron a solas. Entonces sí. Llegaron a raudales, mal formuladas por la angustia, la desesperación y la necesidad de saber.

Porque una inquietante y desagradable sensación se había apoderado de ella. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Quién le había apuñalado? ¿Por qué había acudido a Velilla en vez de alojarse en el palacete de Madrid? ¿Habían encerrado al culpable? Todas y cada una de sus preguntas fueron contestadas con evasivas, con quejidos de dolor para encubrirlas y sonrisas creadas para distraer.

—Déjalo ya, Emma —pidió Regina al cabo de un rato, cansada y exasperada—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Es que una mujer no puede hallar tranquilidad durante su convalecencia?

—Está bien —aceptó, frustrada y derrotada—. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que darme alguna explicación.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó divertida.

—Eres mi esposa —fue su simple respuesta, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y desde cuando estoy obligada a rendirte cuentas?

—Desde que yo lo digo —contestó ella de forma tajante—. No creas ni por un instante que voy a ser una de esas esposas conformistas que hacen oídos sordos y se muerden la lengua para no preguntar.

—¡Lejos de mí pensar semejante locura! —exclamó con ironía Regina.

—Bien, porque en ese caso, es mi deber decirte que no estoy dispuesta a…

—Deja ya de sermonearme, Emma. Me siento cansada, sucia y sudorosa. ¿Estás dispuesta a complacer a tu esposa y a solucionarle este pequeño infortunio?

—¿Quieres que te asee? —preguntó ella, algo incómoda y nerviosa ante la idea de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Regina.

—Esa, Emma, sería una gran idea.

Sonrió con malicia cuando vio la duda y el recelo reflejado en sus ojos dulces. Pero ella obedeció. Se levantó y comenzó a mojar un paño en la jofaina.

Cuando volvió a su lado titubeó unos segundos, pero después de morderse el labio, asintió con determinación y le paso el paño por sus senos. Regina cerró los ojos y disfrutó enormemente del momento. Se concentró en la idea de que no era más que un paño lo que sentía en su piel, pero saber que era la manita de su esposa la que lo guiaba hizo que todo su cuerpo reaccionase. Todo.

De pronto no sintió nada. Abrió un ojo y vio que Emma dejaba el paño a un lado.

—¿Ya? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pues yo creo que te has dejado la mitad de mi cuerpo sin lavar.

Emma agrandó los ojos más allá de lo posible. Miró los oscuros ojos de Regina para ver si estaba bromeando. No. No estaba bromeado.

Con un arranque de valor, Emma cogió un extremo de la sábana y la echó con violencia hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo de su esposa expuesto a sus inocentes ojos. Un maravilloso y escandaloso cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Dios! —fue lo único que pudo decir al ver todo el cuerpo desnudo de Regina.

Emma no la miró a los ojos cuando comenzó a lavarle. Sentía el rostro ardiéndole por la vergüenza. Una inquietante sensación se abrió en su mente y comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras pasaba el paño por el abdomen de Regina, descendiendo por la entrepierna al hacerlo sintió un inesperado y violento golpe de calor, que nació en el centro de su feminidad y se expandió como una ola al resto del cuerpo. Miró de reojo a su esposa, que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Respiraba agitada, pero contenidamente, y su expresión reflejaba una profunda concentración teñida de algo que ella creyó sería dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Mujer! Vas a hacer que explote.

Su voz era apenas una exhalación, un sonido bajo, gutural, ronco, y Emma cesó bruscamente su acto.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Si no hubiera estado tan dolorosamente excitada, Regina se habría echado a reír.

—Muy al contrario, Emma —Alzó la cabeza para mirarla con ardor.

Pero no es así como quiero que sean las cosas entre nosotras…

* * *

Emma había abandonado la alcoba de su esposa para cambiarse de vestido y asearse lo más rápidamente posible. Bajó a la cocina para pedirle a la cocinera que preparase dos tazas de chocolate caliente para la merienda y las subieran a los aposentos de Regina. En su camino se encontró con Belle, quien tan pronto la vio comenzó a presentarle sus quejas sobre la mala conducta de Graham. Emma aguantó serenamente su cháchara, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de hacerla a un lado y subir corriendo las escaleras para estar cerca de Regina.

Cuando por fin Belle terminó su informe sobre la mala educación del hombre, Emma subió al piso superior, pero en el camino hacia el cuarto de Regina se encontró con su madre.

Mary Margaret la agarró por el brazo y la hizo pasar a su propia habitación, donde se deshizo en disculpas por los ácidos comentarios que había hecho en el pasado sobre Regina.

Emma aguantó estoicamente las lamentaciones y disculpas de su madre, sin escuchar apenas. De pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, un martilleo constante en su sien. Una vez se marchó Mary Margaret, Emma entró a su cuarto y bebió un sorbo de agua de un vaso que había sobre la mesita de noche. Se masajeó allí donde más le dolía y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta que comunicaba su alcoba con la de Regina.

Sin embargo, no la abrió. Una sola palabra procedente del otro lado hizo que se detuviera en el sitio y prestara atención.

Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar a través de las puertas, conducta más propia de la servidumbre que de una señorita de alta alcurnia, pero no se movió del sitio, odiándose sin embargo por espiar de esa forma a su esposa. Y de pronto no se odió a sí misma. Odió a Regina.

Solo le llegaban fragmentos aislados de la conversación, palabras sueltas que para cualquier otra persona no tenían ningún sentido, pero que para ella eran toda una revelación. _Pólvora. Soldados franceses. Guerrilleros. Cabecilla._

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Incapaz de pensar que todo aquello era por culpa suya, que Regina estaba herida por su insensatez y que, ¡oh, Dios mío!, existía la angustiosa probabilidad de que el cabecilla de los guerrilleros estuviera igualmente herido. O muerto.

Oh, no. Ella no era culpable de nada. Ella nada tenía que ver con aquello.

Ella no hubiera sido tan insensata de no haber existido nunca el cargamento de pólvora. De no haber pertenecido a Regina.

Abrió la puerta con furia y entró como un vendaval en la alcoba.

—Fuera —ordenó a Graham. No le miró siquiera, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en Regina, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas y un gesto interrogante.

—Excelencia, yo…

—¡Fuera! —rugió.

Graham no se atrevió a protestar. Salió del cuarto como si le persiguiera el diablo.

A solas, Emma y Regina se miraron la uno a la otra fijamente, en silencio.

La actitud de Regina era de cautela, recelo y asombro, apenas ocultos en sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Me mentiste! —gritó Emma fuera de sí—. ¡Dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con esta maldita guerra!

—¿Qué sabes, Emma? —Regina no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Lo suficiente como para entender que me has mentido.

Emma se volvió para que ella no viera sus ojos velados por unas lágrimas que ella trataba desesperadamente de ocultar.

—¡Pólvora, Regina! Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa… ganado, provisiones, excedentes, ropa…, pero, ¡pólvora!

—Tenía que hacerlo, Emma.

Su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción, tampoco su rostro.

—¡Pólvora! —volvió a gritar ella, como si esa palabra fuera suficiente para inculparle—. Para matar a mi gente, a mi pueblo, para darles mayor poder del que ya tienen a esos asquerosos franceses…

—Emma, te recuerdo que soy francesa, y que en teoría debo mi lealtad al Emperador…

—¡Tú misma le acusaste de locura aquel día! ¿Cuántas mentiras más me dijiste, eh?

—No te he mentido, Emma…

—Oh, vamos, no me hagas hablar —dijo ella con desprecio—. Mientes cada vez que hablas.

—¡Basta! —rugió de pronto Regina, abandonando su actitud de fingida calma—. No voy a permitir que me ofendas, Emma. Hice algo arriesgado, lo sé. Pero no debes juzgarme tan a la ligera. No sabes qué motivos tuve para hacerlo, ni cuáles hubieran sido las consecuencias finales.

—¡Pues explícamelo! No soy tan ignorante ni tan estúpida como para no entenderlo.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí, Emma —pidió, con esa voz tan sensual y grave que hacía que a ella se le aflojasen las rodillas. Pero esta vez no se dejaría engatusar. Estaba demasiado enojada con ella como para dejar las cosas como estaban.

—No puedo confiar en ti. No cuando mi pueblo muere por tu culpa…

—¡Calla de una vez! —gritó Regina.

Debido a la desolación y a la impotencia que sentía, Regina arrojó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano contra la pared, con una furia y a la vez que soltaba un rugido de rabia.

Emma se tapó la cabeza con los brazos en un acto reflejo, adquirido durante años de palizas por parte de su padre.

Al verla así, asustada, acobardada y temblando de arriba abajo, el rostro de Regina se puso blanco como el papel, y una expresión de pánico e incredulidad sustituyó a la ira anterior.

—Emma, mírame —suplicó—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Emma no dejaba de temblar. No pudo contestarle. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento.

—Me tienes miedo —afirmó más que preguntó, atónita, como si esa idea fuera de lo más absurdo e incoherente para ella.

Ante el silencio de ella, Regina obtuvo la respuesta. La miró aturdida, desconsolada, y notó cómo su corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos. Sintió un profundo dolor ante el descubrimiento que por poco le lleva a la locura. Y sin embargo se irguió, guardó el dolor en lo más oscuro y hondo de su ser para mostrar una máscara de dominio e indiferencia antes de salir del dormitorio.

Como una sonámbula caminó hasta el cuarto de Graham. Atravesó la puerta y se sentó jadeante en la cama. Graham vio sus ojos, desquiciados, enloquecidos y rebosantes de dolor. Pero pasados unos segundos, cuando Regina alzó la cabeza para mirarle el hombre no vio nada, absolutamente nada tras ellos.

El mismo vacío se reflejó en la voz de la duquesa cuando dijo:

—Prepara a los hombres. Dentro de poco saldremos de caza.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? :)**


	18. Problemas

**Me decidí por actualizar antes, este fin de semana se me iba a hacer imposible :P**

**Esperemos que Emma y Regina pronto resuelvan sus problemas...**

* * *

Regina salió esa misma tarde de Los White's. No volvió a ver a Emma, ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Únicamente le comunicó a Belle que mandaría a Graham a recoger sus cosas. Si sentía sufrimiento por abandonar a su esposa, no lo demostró. Tampoco se quejó del dolor de su hombro mientras cabalgaba.

Durante los tres días siguientes se encerró en la biblioteca, donde trabajó sin descanso ni tregua. Pero, por mucho que lo intentó, no podía olvidar el aterrorizado rostro de Emma. Su bella y aterrorizada esposa.

Todas y cada una de las noches se hundía en la desesperación, agarraba la botella de coñac y bebía hasta quedar inconsciente. Por norma general no solía beber, ya que cada vez que lo hacía sus demonios personales acudían en sueños. Pero estas, pesadillas de sangre y dolor, de llanto, desesperación y muerte, se le hicieron más gratos que el doloroso recuerdo de Emma.

Tuvo una fuerte discusión con Graham cuando este quiso hacerla desistir de buscar a los guerrilleros que le habían robado el cargamento de pólvora. Pero era necesario si quería recuperarla.

Tenía que hacer que Emma confiara de nuevo en ella, y si para ello tenía que remover cielo y tierra para encontrar la pólvora, lo haría, iría hasta al mismísimo infierno y después se la mostraría y la obligaría a mirar antes de arrojar la carga al fondo de la laguna si hacía falta.

A la tercera noche de salir de Los White's, un grupo de treinta hombres encabezados por Regina partieron en dirección a Velilla de San Antonio. Saber que estaba tan cerca de su esposa hizo que se agitara inquieta, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ante la necesidad de ponerse a gritar para aliviar el dolor que sentía por su pérdida. Pero estaba muy equivocada, porque no la había perdido. No se podía perder algo que nunca se había tenido.

Tal vez Emma sentía cariño y afecto por ella, tal vez la apasionada respuesta a sus caricias no había sido más que la reacción instintiva de un cuerpo inocente que despierta al placer por primera vez, con esa mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación propias de la juventud. Y tal vez ella había creído ver en sus ojos algo que iba más allá de su comprensión, había anhelado tanto oír de sus labios palabras de cariño que su mente las había inventado.

Ella le tenía miedo. Temía que le hiciera daño. Se había cubierto la cabeza y temblaba sin control ante la furia de ella. Como si ella fuera a pegarle. Como si fuera tan desalmada como su padre. Como su padre… Recordando a su padre…

La revelación le llegó de forma tan inesperada y brutal, que detuvo al caballo con un brusco tirón de las riendas, haciendo que este se levantara sobre sus patas delanteras. Y con la revelación llegó la dicha, la felicidad, el maravilloso calor que produce la sangre al correr de nuevo por las venas, llenando de vida aquel cuerpo que había estado muerto durante tres días.

Ella no le temía. No pensaba que fuera a golpearla. Sencilla y llanamente había actuado de manera instintiva, de la misma forma en que un perro apaleado retrocede ante una mano extendida hacia él.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella le tenía pavor? Porque, de haber sido así, no se hubiera enfrentado a ella como lo había hecho, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos desafiantes, y con las manos en las caderas acusándola, exigiéndole y retándola.

No, esa no era la actitud de alguien que tiene miedo, sino la de alguien que sabe que, haga lo que haga, no la van a castigar.¡Ah, su pequeña Emma! ¡Cuánto la echó de menos de pronto! ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Y cuánto la amaba.

Se lanzó a la carrera de nuevo, deseosa de acabar cuanto antes para volver a su lado, para pedirle perdón y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Era una noche de luna llena, ideal para que los enamorados se besaran bajo su influjo, dedicándose tiernas caricias y susurrantes declaraciones de amor. Sonrió cuando descubrió que era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo un joven que tenía abrazada a una muchachita. Vio a la joven apartarse del hombre y dedicarle una sonrisa. Al hacerlo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro. Y nada tuvo sentido para Regina.

Porque la muchacha que el hombre tenía entre sus brazos era Emma. Y toda la felicidad que acaba de sentir hacía tan solo unos instantes se derrumbó bajo el bombardeo letal de los celos.

Se quedó allí parada durante una eternidad, grabando en su memoria cada sonido, cada olor, cada ondulación de su falda ante el golpe del viento. Miró su rostro sonriente, su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos. Y miró al hombre. El mismo a quien, días atrás, había salvado la vida. Abrazando a su esposa, acariciando con dulzura su rostro, besando su frente, mientras su corazón se fragmentaba en mil pedazos.

Hizo girar a su caballo y partió al galope en la dirección opuesta. En su camino se encontró a Graham, a quien le gritó que saliera cuanto antes de allí. Enloquecida y con los ojos fuera de sí galopó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de no escuchar las risas. Risas de su mujer que se burlaba de ella , risas despectivas hacia el amor que sentía por ella, risas por haber sido tan ingenua como para creer que su esposa era inocente… risas que le envenenaron, que le hicieron temblar sin control.

¿Por qué se fue de allí?

Porque tenía la absoluta certeza que, de haber permanecido un solo segundo más, habría matado al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa. Porque incluso habría retorcido el bonito y sensual cuello de su Emma.

* * *

Emma se sintió mucho mejor después de cerciorarse de que Neal no había sufrido ningún daño. Escuchó su relato con cierta incredulidad, incapaz de creer que su esposa le hubiera salvado la vida. Para su desconsuelo, descubrió que había pensado lo peor de ella erróneamente, porque ¿qué sentido tenía salvarle la vida y dejarle marchar con el cargamento de pólvora? ¿A qué estaba jugando su esposa? _«Confía en mí»._

Y ella no lo había hecho. La había acusado injustamente, la había tratado como si fuera una vulgar delincuente, sin juicio ni opción a que probara su inocencia.

¡Qué estúpida había sido! Por su culpa ella se había marchado. La había abandonado.

De regreso a Los White's se prometió que, tan pronto Regina regresara, y rogaba fervientemente a Dios que lo hiciera, lloraría y le suplicaría que la perdonase. Lo haría hasta quedar ronca, hasta que las rodillas le sangrasen de hincarse ante ella, hasta que sus ojos no tuvieran más lágrimas que derramar. Pero por Dios que haría que ella regresara a su lado, aunque le llevara toda la vida intentarlo. No podía dejar que la abandonara. Si así lo hiciera, su mundo se vendría abajo.

Desechó todas y cada una de las patéticas disculpas que se le fueron ocurriendo durante el trayecto hasta el palacete, pues dejaría que su corazón hablase.

En un arrebato de romanticismo miró a la luna, preguntándose dónde estaría ella en ese mismo instante, si estaría mirando al cielo, añorándola y lamentando su marcha. El desasosiego y la culpa quedaron relegados a un segundo lugar, y su corazón comenzó a aferrarse a unas esperanzas que creía haber perdido.

Bajó resueltamente del caballo y lo llevó hasta las puertas del establo.

Un mozo somnoliento salió a su encuentro y comenzó a hablar, pero Emma le silenció alzando una mano. No quería saber nada, tan solo quería rendirse al sueño y rogar a Dios que la mañana no tardará en llegar, pues tan pronto amaneciera iría a Madrid en busca de Regina. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, eufórica y nerviosa a la vez.

¡Ojalá ella le diera una segunda oportunidad!

Atravesó la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a girar de pura alegría hasta que tropezó con la cama, donde se dejó caer. No se molestó en desvestirse. Se quedó allí echada, mirando al techo y soñando despierta con Regina.

Hasta ella llegó el olor a tierra mojada, y miró la ventana con fastidio. Se levantó y se dispuso a cerrarla. Se detuvo a medio camino. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza pues sentada en un rincón, a oscuras y en silencio, estaba Regina.

—¡Regina! —exclamó alarmada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer no contestó. Permaneció en la misma postura, las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón. Ante su silencio, Emma no supo qué pensar. Aturdida y algo angustiada, buscó en la oscuridad una vela. Cuando la encendió se giró a mirar a su esposa.

La imagen que vio hizo que soltara una exclamación. Regina tenía el cabello revuelto, y su rostro mostraba una furia salvaje, su tez era pálida, lo que hacía resaltar los oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos. No, fueron sus ojos, oscuros, fríos y duros, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Fueron sus labios, aquellos que normalmente esbozaban una media sonrisa y que ahora eran una delgada línea blanca. Fueron sus puños, fuertemente apretados, y la tensión y el peligro que rezumaba su cuerpo.

—Regina, yo… quería pedirte disculpas… —comenzó a balbucear.

Sin saber por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su instinto le decía que había algo que estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

—¿De dónde vienes, Emma? —preguntó finalmente Regina, interrumpiendo sus patéticas disculpas, con una voz tan fría y tan inexpresiva como lo era su mirada.

Emma abrió la boca para hablar, pero no articuló palabra. Ahora sabía qué estaba mal. Regina la había descubierto.

¿Qué hace un ladrón cuando el alguacil le coge con las manos en la masa? ¿Negarlo hasta la saciedad, o confesarlo y rogar que el castigo no sea la pena de muerte?. Buscó una respuesta en su interior, pero Regina no le dio tregua a inventarse una mentira rápida.

—Te he preguntado de dónde vienes.

Su voz sonó más dura aún, con indicios de impaciencia, ira e incluso dolor.

—Salí a cabalgar…

—¿A estas horas de la noche? Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Estaba… preocupada por alguien y…

—Y no podías esperar hasta mañana —terminó Regina por ella.

—Regina, yo… —Emma se derrumbó.

Ya no veía nada. Las lágrimas le impedían verle, y ante la furia contenida de Regina comenzó a retroceder sin darse cuenta.

—¿Tanto le amas?

No había nada tras sus palabras. Ninguna emoción. Ni un atisbo de dolor, ni de reproche, ni de rabia. Pero ella sabía que era la voz de la calma que precede a la tempestad. Emma dejó caer los hombros y se apoyó en la puerta.

—No es lo que piensas… —pudo contestar, después de una eternidad. Fue cuando supo que no solo había descubierto que filtraba información a los guerrilleros. La había visto esa misma noche. Con él.

Regina se levantó de golpe y salvó la distancia que las separaban de dos pasos. La agarró por los hombros y la aprisionó contra la puerta.

—¡Zorra! —Masculló entre dientes, temblando de ira, enloquecida de celos—. ¡Dime que no he visto con mis propios ojos cómo mi esposa se estaba abrazando con un hombre, un HOMBRE! hace unas horas! ¡Dime que no te tocaba el cabello, que no te besaba la frente!

—Te juro que no es lo que crees, Regina —intentó explicar, con voz quebrada.

—¡Pues hazme entender! Haz que la serpiente de los celos deje de morderme el corazón, que deje de temblar por la necesidad de retorcer tu bonito cuello.

Emma la miró con impotencia. La vio a través de las lágrimas, y quiso contarle todo. Pero no pudo.

—No puedo, Regina. Prometí guardar el secreto.

Regina la miró unos segundos, tan fijamente, que Emma creyó que sus ojos serían capaces de traspasarla para llegar a lo más hondo de su alma.

Entonces fue cuando la agarró por un brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta la cama, cuando, sin piedad ni consideración, la arrojó sobre ella. Emma soltó un quejido lastimero cuando la mujer se puso a horcajadas sobre ella.

No tuvo clemencia. Regina desgarró la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los mismos que, como una loba hambrienta, comenzó a devorar. Y subió para apoderarse de su boca, con un beso salvaje y brutal, un beso que pretendía marcarla para siempre, tan voraz y despiadado que Emma trató de detenerla. Regina tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a apretar. Por un segundo Emma creyó que le iba a reventar el cráneo, y quiso suplicarle que se detuviera.

—Escucha mi promesa, Emma —dijo Regina, temblando de ira, delirante de deseo y de celos—. Aunque sea lo último que haga, conseguiré sacarlo de tu corazón. Conseguiré que dejes de amarle, que olvides sus caricias. Lograré que solo pienses en mí cuando te toque, que no anheles más que mis besos, que desesperes de pasión con solo pensar en mis caricias, que sea mi nombre el que grites cuando te lleve a lo más alto del placer. ¡Eso te lo juro!

Emma quiso calmarla, pero la boca de Regina se apoderó de la suya y silenció la última oportunidad que tuvo de detenerla.

Porque Regina ya no podía detenerse. Ya no podía parar aquel remolino impetuoso de sensaciones, aquella locura de odiarla y amarla a la vez, aquella angustia y desesperación por borrar las huellas del otro hombre con las suyas. Y se odió por amarla, por desearla de la forma en que lo hacía y por necesitarla.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar el agudo dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, Regina le alzó la falda, llevo su mano por debajo de esta. Se detuvo un solo segundo. Y la miró.

Si Emma vio la desolada y oculta súplica, la amargura de sus ojos, pidiendo, rogando que la detuviera, no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue echar la cabeza a un lado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de que el dolor llegase.

Y dejó pasar el único momento, la única oportunidad de terminar con aquella locura, porque ante su silencio, Regina apretó los dientes y comenzó a hundirle sus dedos en ella.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió inventar aquel lugar, aquel sitio donde la locura, el dolor, la desolación, la felicidad y el placer se mezclaban y unían para formar un todo?

Tan húmeda, tan caliente... tan estrecha. Su bella… y virginal esposa.

La comprensión de la atrocidad de su acto le llegó como un tornado, amenazando con destruirla si seguía adelante. Y solo la amargura y la consternación hicieron que muriera el imperioso deseo de atravesar aquella virginal barrera.

Se apartó de ella y la miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Ya no vio un rostro burlándose de ella, sino un rostro manchado por las lágrimas. Su cuerpo dejó de ser la imagen viva del pecado para convertirse en el impenetrable templo de un Dios antiguo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de acallar los gritos desesperados que clamaban su corazón atormentado, pugnando por contener el rugido de dolor de su garganta.

Como una sonámbula fue a su lado y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras la tapaba con la raída capa, meciéndola, susurrándole palabras de cariño y consuelo. Quiso por todos los medios acallar sus sollozos, deseando atrapar su dolor, rogando que se hundiera en la bendita inconsciencia que otorga el sueño. Y estuvo allí durante más de dos horas, hasta que Emma dejó de temblar, hasta que sus sollozos se fueron apagando para dar paso a la relajada y natural respiración de los que duermen en paz. Hasta que sus brazos, fuertemente apretados antes en torno a su cintura, cayeron laxos a sus costados. Solo entonces se alejó de ella.

Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando abandonó la alcoba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y se fue a su propio dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en sus muslos y dejó caer la cabeza. Y que Dios la perdonara, porque ella no podría hacerlo en la vida. Ni siquiera encontraba nombre a la barbaridad que a punto había estado de cometer. Lo que Emma había hecho, cualquiera que fuera su delito, no era nada comparado con el suyo.

Y ahora, presa del dolor y la amargura, supo que era el momento de dejarla libre. Para siempre.

Ella tendría una nueva oportunidad con alguien que la mereciera, con alguien que no perdiera la cabeza por los celos. Porque ¿qué era lo que realmente había visto esa noche? ¿Acaso el hombre la había besado en los labios? ¿Le miraba ella del mismo modo que cuando la miraba a ella? ¿Cómo había podido confundir aquella mirada de ternura con la pasión que mostraban sus ojos cuando ella la tocaba?

Sonrió con amargura cuando las primeras lágrimas se mezclaron con las de Emma. No hizo nada para detenerlas.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que piensan y si hay algo que añadir háganlo saber :)**


	19. Tranquilidad

**Ya hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, bueno eso creo jajaja.**

**El episodio de ayer me ánimo a actualizar antes, se va al carajo OUAT :(**

* * *

Se preguntó qué locura la había llevado a embarcarse. Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta cuando notó cómo se balanceaba el barco. Manoteó para agarrarse a la cama, pero fue inútil.

Hasta ella llegó el lejano sonido de voces, apenas murmullos, y el ir y venir de pasos. Abrió un ojo y vio el rostro de su amigo Graham.

—¡Levántate! —le oyó gritar.

—Déjame con mi miseria, ¿quieres?

De nuevo oyó susurros y pasos, pero para su consuelo la cama por fin dejó de moverse. Soltó un largo suspiro y deseó que el sueño se apoderase de ella. Pero de nuevo comenzaron a moverle. Esta vez fueron más delicados y Regina abrió un ojo.

—¡Emma! —exclamó lastimeramente—. ¿Es que ni en sueños puedes dejar de atormentarme?

—No cuando mi esposa se comporta como una auténtica idiota —oyó decir a la dueña de ese hermoso rostro.

—Fuera. De. Mis. Sueños —ordenó, recalcando cada palabra.

De pronto sintió un profundo dolor en el brazo, como si millones de agujas se le estuvieran clavando.

—¡Ay! —se quejó.

—Y ahora qué sabes que no estás soñando, levántate.

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio frente a ella a Emma. Aturdida, miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que estaba en su propia alcoba.

No, finalmente no se había embarcado. Había estado bebiendo durante los últimos tres días, y recordó haberlo planeado. Pero allí estaba, en su palacete de Madrid, tirada en la cama, mientras su esposa la miraba con enojo.

¡Qué hermosa estaba! Llevaba un vestido de tarde color lila, con un escote demasiado pronunciado para su gusto. Quiso hacérselo saber, pero de pronto recordó que ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Tenía los brazos en jarras, y golpeaba impaciente el suelo con un pie. Su actitud era de desafío, incluso belicosa, dispuesta a presentar batalla.

A duras penas consiguió sentarse en la cama, y se miró las manos. Se dijo que a algún sitio tenía que mirar, salvo a sus ojos. No podía enfrentarse a su mirada acusatoria.

—Emma… —comenzó a decir.

—Nada de palabras. Ahora mismo vas a comer algo y a asearte. Y por Dios, arregla tu cabello. No me gusta que lo tengas desalineado. Haré que traigan una taza de chocolate caliente para tu resaca. A mí me funcionó.

Estaba soñando. Solo en sueños era posible que ella la hablara como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si la única falta que hubiera cometido fuera la de emborracharse durante tres días hasta perder el sentido. Se dijo que todo era una ilusión, que la última frase, entonada con voz cantarina y burlesca, era producto de su embriagada imaginación.

—Emma… —volvió a decir.

—Una hora, Regina —interrumpió ella, ahora más seria—. Tienes una hora para presentarte ante mí. Y más te vale que bajes, porque si no, voy a atarte a la cama y a obligarte a escuchar todo lo que he venido a decir —su voz sonó con sorna otra vez cuando añadió—: Tengo el apoyo de Graham. Y salió de la habitación.

Regina se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada sin dar crédito. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera ido a buscarla? ¿Cómo era posible que la hablara igual que el que habla a un niño que ha hecho una pequeña travesura? ¿Qué Dios se había apiadado de ella para que ocurriera semejante milagro?

—Vamos, hay que darse prisa —anunció Graham cuando atravesó la puerta—. Esa muchacha los tiene bien puestos.

—¿Qué… qué hace aquí?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —gritó Graham con furia. Después se sentó a su lado —. Ella está aquí, es lo importante. Solo Dios sabe qué locura se ha apoderado de ella pero, Regina, Emma te quiere.

—¿Cómo puedes decir semejante insensatez? —preguntó Regina, como si esa idea fuera más que descabellada.

—Porque es así, Regina —sostuvo con seriedad—. Tal vez haya visto en ti lo que yo veo. Una buena persona, la persona más maravillosa del mundo, aquella que…

—Sabes lo que a punto estuve de hacer, Graham. Eso no es de ser una buena persona. Fue una abominación.

—Habla con ella, Regina. Escúchala. No la interrumpas siquiera — Graham hablaba con emoción contenida, pues sabía lo importante que Emma era para ella. Después añadió enojado—. Y no me obligues a amordazarte. ¡Por Dios que volverás a su lado!

Regina le miró con pesar. Ella había actuado mal. Tenía muchas explicaciones que darle, pero lo que ella había hecho no tenía nombre.

¿Volver a su lado? Nunca se había marchado. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Estaría dispuesta a volver con ella después de aquello, o había venido para rogarle que le diera la nulidad de su matrimonio? Ante esta última posibilidad no pudo evitar echarse a temblar. «Dios, haz que me perdone. Haz que me perdone».

Ella ya la había perdonado. Nada le importaba si Emma había tenido un pequeño desliz con aquel joven. Nada, si seguía a su lado. Porque su vida no tenía sentido sin ella.

Tan solo necesitó veinte minutos para estar presentable. El tiempo restante fue un ir y venir por la habitación, un mirarse en el espejo y fruncir el ceño. Miró el reloj. Todavía faltaban diez minutos. Se sentó en la cama, pero ante el ligero temblor de piernas se levantó de golpe y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada.

¡Señora! Ocho minutos.

Se miró las manos para observar sus impecables uñas, y en su nerviosismo comenzó a mordérselas.

Siete.

—Emma, yo te amo. Y si me perdonaras…

No. Aquello sonaba demasiado brusco. Su orgullo tampoco se lo permitiría, no sin antes saber los motivos que habían llevado a Emma a buscarla.

—Emma. Sé que me comporté como una estúpida, pero si pudieras…

¡No, no! Su voz no sonaba sincera. Carraspeó con fuerza, fue de nuevo frente al espejo y se miró los dientes para ver si estaban inmaculadamente limpios.

Cinco.

Bueno, ella había dicho una hora. Pero no había precisado que tuviera que ser una hora con exactitud. Salió de la alcoba y se encaminó con paso resuelto hacia la salita donde Emma la esperaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta la vio de espaldas. Estaba mirando por la ventana. Su peinado era un recogido imposible de rizos que dejaba al descubierto su nuca. Esa imagen hizo que todo en ella se agitara.

Iba a pronunciar su nombre cuando Emma se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella apartó rápidamente la mirada y la fijó en sus botines. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos acercándose, amortiguado por la mullida alfombra.

—Mucho mejor —escuchó que decía. Ella siguió en la misma postura, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha—. ¿Qué tal tienes el hombro?

Regina levantó lentamente la vista y buscó sus ojos. Había algo de preocupación en ellos, un poco de culpa y mucho de ternura.

—Está curando bien —se oyó contestar.

—Me alegra saberlo. Yo sé que eres una mujer fuerte —dijo orgullosamente.

—Emma, yo…

Ella la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Regina cerró instintivamente los ojos ante el roce, y quiso besarlo, pero Emma la tomó de la mano y dijo:

—Será mejor que nos sentemos, Regina. Es mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

Se dejó llevar por ella hasta un sillón y Emma tomó asiento frente a ella.

Hubo unos momentos de siniestro e inquietante silencio, donde afloraron de nuevo los nervios y las dudas. Se atrevió a mirarla a hurtadillas, para ver cómo ella se mordía el labio y cómo fruncía el ceño. Supo que estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, y rogó que entre ellas no estuvieran las más temidas por ella: nulidad matrimonial.

—Te he mentido —comenzó a hablar ella, tras una eternidad—. No con palabras, pero al no revelarte ciertos aspectos de mi vida he faltado a mi promesa de ser sincera contigo.

Regina alzó las cejas, sorprendida por su inesperada confesión, pero guardó silencio, tal y como la había aconsejado su amigo Graham.

—Soy lo que tu pueblo llamaría una traidora. Desde hace tres años paso información a un grupo de guerrilleros que hay cerca de Velilla —dijo esto último rápidamente, sin respirar. Después soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo de forma más pausada, más controlada—. Me enteré de su existencia por casualidad, y pensé que podría ayudarles de alguna forma. Mi situación era privilegiada, al estar mi padre de parte del bando francés. Gracias a sus visitas sabía cuándo pensaban recibir un cargamento de armas, o de provisiones. El propio alcalde acudía a mí y, cada vez que el ejército francés le presionaba para que cumpliera con sus descabelladas exigencias, me lo hacía saber para que avisara al cabecilla y que este se encargara del asunto.

Emma hizo una larga pausa, y pareció luchar consigo misma. Regina deseó abrazarla y decirle que aquello no le importaba, que no iba a censurarla por prestar lealtad a su propio pueblo. Sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando te fuiste a Madrid, oí por casualidad que el ejército francés esperaba un cargamento de pólvora. Tan pronto nos casamos me prometí permanecer al margen, pero aquella información era demasiado valiosa para dejarla pasar.

A Emma se le empañaron los ojos al recordarlo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir adelante, acallando un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—Si hubiera sabido, si hubiera tenido la menor idea de que tú estabas detrás de esto, nunca hubiera avisado al cabecilla. ¡Oh, Regina! Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me odié cuando supe que te habían herido por mi culpa, que si yo…

—Emma…

—No, Regina. Déjame terminar, te lo ruego. Nunca podré perdonármelo. Al principio te odié por haberme mentido, pero entonces comprendí que yo era la culpable de todo, que por mi insensatez podrías haber muerto.

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Miró al techo y después fijó los ojos en ella. Regina deseó borrar la culpa y pesar que había en ellos.

—Fue cuando decidí acabar de una vez con todo. Aquella noche, cuando me viste… —Movió la cabeza enérgicamente, para intentar olvidar— Decidí hablar con el cabecilla y decirle que no podía seguir ayudando, que ahora mi lealtad estaba contigo, y que, por mi culpa, podría haber ocurrido una tragedia. También necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, que no le había ocurrido nada, porque si así fuera, yo… yo… —Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma, luchando por no echarse a llorar.

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó Regina. Tenía la voz quebrada y el corazón en un puño. Pero cuando ella comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, notó que el corazón se le hacía añicos. Tragó saliva con fuerza, y se preguntó si realmente quería saber más.

—El cabecilla es mi hermano —confesó Emma de pronto.

Regina alzó la cabeza que había dejado caer y la miró con asombro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y aguardó expectante a que ella se explicara.

—No podía decírtelo, pues juré guardar el secreto. Mi madre me lo confesó después de que yo escapara al conocer nuestro compromiso, cuando pensó que iba a morir tras la paliza que le había propinado el marqués.

—Yo no sabía…

—Por ese motivo era tan importante para mí ayudarle, Regina. No trato de justificarme, pero dudo mucho que me hubiera arriesgado tanto si Neal no hubiese sido mi hermano.

—¿Tu padre sabía de su existencia? —preguntó, todavía atónita.

Emma negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.

—Ocurrió antes de que se conocieran. Mi madre solo tenía diecisiete años y se enamoró del mozo de cuadra. Una noche huyeron, creyendo que sus padres la obligarían a casarse con él después de que él la mancillara. Pero no ocurrió así. A él le echaron, y a mi madre la internaron en un convento. Allí descubrió que estaba embarazada. Después de dar a luz las monjas se ocuparon del bebé, y mis abuelos la obligaron a casarse con el marqués.

Emma tembló de rabia al recordar a su padre.

—Por eso me odiaba. Cuando descubrió que mi madre no había llegado virgen al matrimonio, veía fantasmas donde no los había, y siempre dudó de que yo fuese realmente hija suya.

—Pero era así —apuntó Regina.

—Sí. Soy carne de su carne, a pesar de su negativa a creerlo —repuso con acritud.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó la cara con las manos. Soltó un alarido de pesar y se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla.

—¿Sabes el infierno que me hiciste pasar, Emma?

—Lo sé, Regina.

Emma de pronto se sintió muy cansada, pero sabía que todavía pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder retirarse.

—Pero debes entender que di mi palabra. Después de lo que… de aquella noche, hablé con mi madre. Ella insistió en que deberías saberlo. Por cierto, te manda todo el cariño del mundo, y me hizo prometer que te diría que siempre contarás con su gratitud.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó escéptica.

—Le salvaste la vida a su hijo, Regina, sí —afirmó, ante el rostro asombrada de su esposa—. Lo hiciste. Neal me lo contó.

Emma le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Regina se sintió de pronto empequeñecida ante ella.

Aquello no podía ser real; ella no la miraba con amor. Lo que veía en sus ojos azules no era más que una quimera. Y sin embargo…

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Emma? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme así después de lo que te hice?

—Era necesario, Regina —contestó Emma, que ahora no se molestó en detener las lágrimas.

—¡Traté de forzarte, Emma! Por poco yo… —Regina se estremeció al recordar la atrocidad que a punto estuvo de cometer.

—Soy tu esposa, Regina —comentó ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No, no, mi amor. Por mucho que estemos casadas, la violación…

—¡¿Violarme?! —exclamó ella indignada—. ¡Tú no hiciste semejante atrocidad!

—Emma, estaba allí. Aunque había bebido, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó. Estuve a punto de hacerlo.

—Déjame discrepar, Regina. Porque hasta donde recuerdo, yo podía haber interrumpido aquella locura en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué dices, Emma? —preguntó pasmada.

—Regina, hubo un instante, apenas un segundo, en el que me miraste con tanto pesar, con tanta desolación… Sé lo que vi, Regina. Vi cómo tus ojos me suplicaban que te detuviera, que tratara de impedir que siguieras adelante. Una palabra, Regina. Tan solo necesitabas una palabra mía para detenerte.

Regina la miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué guardaste silencio y me permitiste seguir adelante? —preguntó, en un susurro lastimero.

Emma alzó la vista y dejó escapar un sollozo.

—¡Ay, Regina! ¿Por qué? Porque era la única forma que tenía de demostrarte que era inocente, que no me había tocado absolutamente nadie. No tenía palabras para justificar mi comportamiento, ni para explicarte quién era él, pues había jurado guardar el secreto.

Ambas guardaron silencio, pero fue mucho lo que se dijo durante los segundos siguientes. Lejos ya de dudas y de reproches, sus ojos comenzaron a hablar por ellas, fundiéndose, absorbiéndose, devorándose.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Emma? —preguntó mucho después Regina, sabiendo que aquella pregunta era necesaria, pero aterrorizada por la posible respuesta.

—¿Qué haremos? —repitió ella—. Lo que tenemos que hacer, Regina. Estamos casadas. Eres mi esposa y no dejaré que me abandones. No lo voy a permitir amenazó, los ojos convertidos en una fina ranura.

—¿Cómo has podido pensar que mi deseo es abandonarte?

—¿Tal vez porque te fuiste sin dar ni una explicación de tu paradero? ¿Tal vez porque ordenaste a Belle que preparara tus cosas para que Graham las recogiera?

—Pero Emma… —se excusó ella—. Yo solo lo hice para dejarte libre, porque quería que fueras feliz.

—¡Pues hazme feliz quedándote donde te corresponde! ¡A mi lado! — gritó ella con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie temblando sin control.

Regina ya no pudo resistirlo más. Abandonó el sillón y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ante el contacto, Emma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose a su cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello. Regina cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, sintiéndose viva, feliz por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, de poder besar su frente, de sentir su contacto.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que finalmente se apartaron, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, pero reacias a soltarse del todo.

—Regina —comenzó a decir ella, con esa extraña mirada, entre dubitativa e inquisidora que tanto la hacía recelar a ella—. Llegará un día en que confíes en mí. Llegará un momento en que puedas abrir tu corazón.

No, no hables siquiera, solo escúchame —dijo, cuando ella comenzó a protestar—. Yo no necesito respuestas. Solo tomaré aquello que quieras darme. Pero si algún día decides hablar conmigo, allí estaré.

Por un momento Regina pensó que Emma había enloquecido. ¿Qué podía saber ella? ¿Cómo podía tener la menor idea de la gran mentira que era su vida? ¿Acaso ella sabía de su pasado, de…?

—¿A qué te refieres, Emma? —preguntó alarmada.

Emma la miró fijamente. Regina pensó que iba a contestarle, pero entonces ella le sonrió tristemente.

—Nada. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—No quiero olvidar —replicó —. Habla.

—Me refiero a tu relación con los franceses, a toda esta estupidez que es la guerra.

Regina sabía no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, que había algo más oculto en sus palabras. Quiso protestar, pero entonces Emma tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla en los labios. Y quedó olvidado cualquier interrogante, cualquier duda, porque los labios de Emma sobre los suyos fueron como una cura a cualquier pensamiento pernicioso.

El beso fue un simple roce, apenas el aleteo de una mariposa, pero tan devastador como un tornado. Regina dejó que la besara con esa ternura propia de ella, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos su néctar, robando a hurtadillas su aliento.

Puso sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros y recorrió sus brazos con lentitud, recreándose en cada centímetro de su piel. Agarró su estrecha cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad, sin dejar de mordisquear sus labios, sin parar de lamérselos, sorbiéndolos, tomándolos entre sus dientes y tirando de ellos con exquisita lentitud. Se apartó un segundo de ellos para mirarla a los ojos, pero al hacerlo soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

No iba a tomarla esa noche. No cuando se la veía al borde del desfallecimiento, cuando su rostro mostraba signos inequívocos de fatiga. Si hacía falta, esperaría toda una eternidad.

De momento se consolaba con saber que estaba allí, que la había perdonado.

—Emma, creo que deberías descansar. Se te ve agotada. ¿Por qué no te retiras a tu alcoba? —preguntó dulcemente.

Ella pareció titubear, pero después asintió y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón, Regina. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos toda la vida para estar juntas.

Regina sonrió a medias y la besó en la frente. Mientras ella abandonaba la salita, con paso lento y los hombros caídos, presa del agotamiento, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Sí, tenían toda una vida para estar juntos. Pero solo porque ella le había devuelto la suya.

* * *

**Díganme que les pareció :D**


	20. Encuentro

**Siento la tardanza :P**

* * *

Si de algo estaba convencida era que ninguna de las personas que transitaban por la calle era ni la mitad de feliz que ella. Y esto se mostraba en todos y cada uno de sus actos. Su caminar relajado por las calles de Madrid, sus ojos maravillados cuando miraba a Emma, el inmenso orgullo reflejado en su rostro cuando captaba las miradas de admiración que los hombres y mujeres dirigían a su esposa, y su espléndida sonrisa de felicidad, todo ello anunciaba al mundo que estaba locamente enamorada.

Nunca antes la había sentido tan cercana a ella. Nunca antes habían hablado tanto, tan despreocupadamente, de todo y de nada.

Una noche, mientras tomaban una limonada en el jardín, Regina le abrió su corazón. Le habló de cuando tenía nueve años, cuando había tenido que salir huyendo de Francia. Le narró, con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo había visto morir a sus padres en la guillotina, bajo la falsa acusación de contrarrevolucionarios. Habló del pánico y la desolación que sintió al principio, de la angustiosa opresión que le produjo la incertidumbre y, finalmente, de la amarga soledad.

Emma la escuchó en silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar, mientras le agarraba la mano para tratar de consolarla.

También le habló de la guerra. Relató con furia, rabia y dolor todo el sufrimiento por la muertes que se produjeron, el hediondo olor a muerte y desesperación. Hablaron de muchas cosas, intentando conocerse y mostrándose tal y como eran en realidad.

Emma rio hasta la saciedad cuando Regina le contó las muchas travesuras que solía cometer en Francia, la desesperación de sus niñeras, y la impotencia de su preceptor al no conseguir que prestara atención a sus lecciones.

Eran pequeñas confidencias del pasado, algunas insignificantes, pero, por alguna razón, no podían dejar de hablar. A veces veían rayar el alba, que les encontraba bien riendo, bien llorando, pero siempre juntas, mirándose a los ojos y cuchicheando, como aquel que cuenta un secreto al oído de un amigo. Porque se habían convertido en amigas.

Regina se percató de que ese sentimiento hacia su esposa la hacía sentir eufórica, como si toda la vida hubiera deseado tener alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien reír y con quien llorar.

Le contó cosas que no había confiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Graham. Sin embargo no le contó todo. Todavía no estaba preparada para descubrir su gran secreto, aquel que hacía que se revolviera en la cama, aquel que quería destruir con sus propias manos. Porque sabía que, si no lo hacía, este terminaría destruyéndola y no podía permitir que su felicidad se viera truncada ahora que apenas había empezado a saborearla.

Todas las noches se despedía de Emma frente a la puerta de su alcoba, deseando que ella la invitase a pasar, pero sin importarle que no lo hiciera. Descubrió, algo asombrada, que hablar con su esposa era tanto o más excitante que hacerla suya. Salvo por las noches…

Entonces sí se agitaba. Entonces sí ardía de deseo, ahogándose en ella. Las tres noches anteriores había actuado del mismo modo; entraba en su cuarto, se sentaba en la cama y miraba la puerta que comunicaba con la alcoba de Emma, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se la imaginaba tumbada en la cama, vestida con un recatado camisón y su rubia cabellera esparcida por la almohada. Se la imaginaba durmiendo en posición fetal, la cabeza reposando sobre sus manos y la sonrisa de los que tienen la conciencia limpia.

A veces se levantaba y apoyaba la frente en la puerta, deseando escuchar su respiración regular, el roce de la seda al cambiar de postura…, cualquier sonido que le confirmara que realmente estaba allí.

Esa noche se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de lo habitual, pues tenían planeado volver a Los White's al día siguiente.

Regina entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, como cada noche. Hasta ella llegó la cantarina voz de Emma. Supuso que estaría disfrutando de un relajante baño. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños, tratando de controlar el impulso de derribar la puerta, ir a abrazarla y perderse luego en sus besos.

Se levantó con furia y comenzó a caminar como una perturbada por la estancia, mesándose los cabellos hasta el punto de arrancarse un mechón. Lo miró horrorizada, y comprendió que ya no podía seguir así.

Hasta que, finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y caminó con determinación y coraje hacia la puerta. Iba a girar el pomo, pero abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que este se movía. Lo miró maravillada, pero su expresión se tornó atónita cuando vio que la puerta se abría. Emma había ido a ella.

Tenía el cabello suelto, una tímida sonrisa y una mirada pudorosa. Se había cubierto su sonrosado cuerpo con un exquisito y sensual camisón; el mismo que ella le había mandado como regalo un año atrás. Era una pieza de gasa color azul intenso que hacía resaltar sus ojos, tan transparente que dejaba entrever cada curva de su cuerpo. Era una prenda que había sido creada para volver loco a cualquiera. Pero ni en sus más locas y eróticas fantasías había imaginado el letal efecto que provocaba la prenda sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Retrocedió un paso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la necesidad de abrazarla, cuando las manos comenzaron a dolerle por no poder tocarla.

Emma arrugó la frente, confusa y perpleja. Entonces se armó de valor y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Y Regina retrocedió tres pasos más. Ante su extraña actitud, ella se detuvo y alzó las cejas. Creyó que la mujer trataba de esquivarla y le miró implorante.

—Regina, no me rechaces…

Regina la miró pasmada.

—¿Que no te rechace? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. Emma, te deseo tanto que duele.

Ante el tono de su voz, ronco, bajo y apasionado, Emma avanzó con determinación y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Yo… —masculló, ruborizada y vacilante de pronto—. No sé qué tengo que hacer.

Regina cerró los ojos, aliviada, feliz y nerviosa al descubrir que la espera había llegado a su fin. Cuando los abrió de nuevo eran dos antorchas de fuego, capaces de derretir un glaciar.

—No tienes que hacer nada —dijo en un susurro ronco, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a besarla, despacio, suave, lentamente, como si quisiera eternizar el momento. Acarició sus mejillas, el cuello, los hombros, y después descendió hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos a través de la fina gasa.

Algo se movió en su estómago al ver que sus pezones respondían a sus caricias, pero luchó contra el impulso de rasgarle el camisón.

No perdería el control. Quería borrar el recuerdo de la última vez, la brutalidad con que la había tratado. Esta vez sería suave, todo lo delicada que su desbordante deseo le permitiera. Quería adorarla, reverenciarla, tal y como ella se merecía.

Se juró que sus caricias serían tan ligeras como una pluma, y rogaba que, al mismo tiempo, la llevaran más allá del placer.

Con infinita ternura le alzó los brazos y recorrió su pequeño cuerpo con las manos. Agarró el camisón por los lados y comenzó a subírselo, hasta que finalmente se lo sacó por la cabeza. Apenas se separó unos centímetros para descubrir, extasiada, la increíble belleza que había ocultado apenas la fina prenda. Tembló de anhelo al sentir las manos de Emma sobre su cuerpo, quien, ahora, sin dejar de besarle, trataba de quitarle su camisón.

Aunque era algo torpe e impaciente con sus caricias, su contacto era abrasador. Ella acudió en su ayuda, y una vez se hubo desembarazado de la prenda miró los ojos de Emma, donde descubrió, algo asombrada, expectativa y una serena curiosidad. Creyó volverse loca cuando, sin ningún tipo de pudor ni titubeo, Emma comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia sus caderas y supo que iba a morir de placer cuando Emma la atrajo hacia ella y sintió sus manos en sus nalgas.

Se hallaron frente a frente, desnudas y jadeantes, temiendo seguir más allá, pero deseándolo hasta perder la cordura.

Regina entonces reaccionó y la llevo hacia la cama, en ningún momento sus labios se separaron de los de ella, ni cuando la tumbó con delicadeza en el lecho, ni cuando se colocó sobre ella. ¡Cómo la hizo enloquecer con sus labios, con aquellas suaves, tiernas y devastadoras caricias!

Maravillada y estremecida por la pasión, observó los cambios de Emma. Pasó de ser un tímido y tembloroso pajarillo a ser una gatita ronroneante.

Regina deslizo una mano por el abdomen de Emma, sus dedos se detuvieron por un instante, Regina busco la mirada de Emma y vio sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, rogándole y exigiéndole al mismo tiempo que terminase con aquella dulce tortura.

Regina continuo su camino, deslizo su mano más abajo y deslizó un dedo, largo y delgado, a través de la estrecha entrada de su hendidura, gozando por la expectación, como quien lleva toda la vida buscando un tesoro y al tenerlo frente a ella tiembla de emoción, aguardando para abrirlo, saboreando el momento. Y poco a poco fue avanzando, abriéndose paso, hasta llegar al frágil velo de su inocencia.

Con cuidado y despacio empujo el dedo en su interior, estaba húmeda, resbaladiza, las paredes interiores deliciosamente apretadas de Emma se aferraron con avidez al dedo de Regina y lo succionaron más adentro.

Regina alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando finalmente se hundiera en ella, y solo entonces embistió con fuerza.

Un atisbo de disculpa bailó en sus ojos negros al ver el rostro de Emma compungido, al escuchar su quejido de dolor, pero después ella le miró intensamente, regalándole esa sonrisa suya que le hacía olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre.

Emma siseó audiblemente cuando el dedo de Regina se deslizó en ella, aguardo a que el dolor cesase y que se acostumbrase a él y dejó el lugar para el inalterable placer. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante por su propia voluntad, su cuerpo inconscientemente montó la mano de Regina mientras que la presión que se había acumulado en su interior durante tanto tiempo ahora dolorosamente crecía hasta alcanza proporciones épicas.

Desesperada por calmar aquella inquietante sensación de dolor mezclada con placer, Emma comenzó a moverse, descontrolada y sin saber cómo hacer para encontrar alivio a aquella especie de gratificante malestar.

—Quieta, cariño —le susurró Regina—. No quieras terminar antes de empezar.

Emma dejó escapar un gemido, y de nuevo intentó acoplarse a ella. Ella no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo. No entendía qué debía hacer para poner fin a su exquisito sufrimiento, para acabar con aquella oleada de calor que amenazaba con devastarla, con expandirse como una onda. No entendía, porque nunca había sentido nada igual. No sabía qué era realmente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y, ante la impotencia, soltó un lastimero sollozo al mismo tiempo que instaba con su propio cuerpo a que Regina se moviera de nuevo.

Regina gimió profundamente, mientras se deleitaba con la sensación del sexo de Emma apretado con fuerza alrededor de ella, Emma era un manojo de nervios restregándose deliciosamente en la palma de su mano y Regina podía sentir todo. Cada toque, cada estremecimiento, cada gemido, cada apriete, y cada placentero estremecimiento recorría su vínculo común y la sensación era casi orgásmica.

—¡Oh, Regina! No puedo… no sé qué hacer para… quiero… quiero….

—Lo sé, mi amor —dijo ella al comprender su necesidad—. No hagas nada. Solo disfruta.

Regina deslizó lentamente la punta de su segundo dedo, mientras el cuerpo de Emma se adaptaba rápidamente a la invasión.

Regina comenzó a moverse de nuevo, tan lentamente, que Emma quiso gritar de frustración. Atacaba con embestidas largas y profundas, pero luego se detenía. Iniciaba el ritual de nuevo, pero luego volvía a detenerse.

La llevó así al borde del abismo, hasta que de pronto Emma sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se concentraron en un único punto, y después… la luz, el calor, un placer como no había experimentado antes. Abrió los ojos maravillada, jadeando y temblando convulsivamente, hasta que gritó el nombre de su esposa cuando le llegó el ansiado consuelo como una descarga eléctrica.

Regina se derrumbó en el mismo instante en que Emma se tensó en torno a ella, cuando el calor de su explosión la abrasó. Y cuando escuchó cómo Emma gritaba su nombre perdió todo control. Se dejó llevar al clímax, con una sacudida tan grande que pensó que le partiría en dos. Su orgasmo fue tan brutal y tan duradero que le dejó sin respiración, asustada y empequeñecida. Sintió cómo le entregaba el alma con cada espasmo, con cada jadeo, y de pronto comprendió que había un antes y un después de aquel acto. Su vida, toda su existencia ahora tenía sentido. Ahora, por fin, era la mitad de un todo.

Acababa de disfrutar de la plenitud de un acoplamiento perfecto, sabiendo que aquello que había compartido con Emma era de una extraordinaria rareza.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella, sintiendo todavía en su cuerpo los residuos del clímax.

—¡Ah, Emma! —exclamó. Y luego, como si fuera algo sagrado, añadió —: Mi cielo.

Emma no quería dormirse, pero el letargo que sucede a la pasión fue apoderándose de ella hasta dejarla adormilada. Sin embargo, cuando vio levantarse a Regina del lecho, soltó un suspiro de decepción. Se preguntó si debía volver a su cuarto y dejarla dormir a solas, pero maldita la gracia que le hacía mover aunque fuera un dedo.

La vio ir hasta la jofaina y meter un paño en el agua. No tardó en volver a su lado y subir con gracilidad a la cama. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre que le hizo alzar las cejas cuando, sin previo aviso, Regina se arrodilló entre sus piernas, descaradamente separadas, pero la mirada de dulzura de ella le indicó que no tenía segundas intenciones. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza le pasó el paño entre las piernas, lavando los restos de su inocencia perdida. Una vez hubo terminado, Regina dejó el paño en la mesita de noche, apagó la vela que no recordaban haber visto encendida y se acostó a su lado.

Regina la tapó con la fina sábana y la estrechó entre sus brazos, relajada y feliz porque al fin iba a saber lo que era dormir con ella.

Emma se acopló a ella, pero después le picó la curiosidad. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no estaba bien que preguntara aquellas cosas. Pero pudieron más su ego y la necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad que el deber de seguir las normas de conducta.

—Regina… ¿Yo… ejem… esto…. he sabido complacerte?

La risa baja y ronca de la mujer llegó a todos los rincones del dormitorio.

—Sí, Emma. Ha estado…

«¿Magnífico, brillante, colosal, insuperable?», pensó

En cambio dijo:

—Ha estado bien.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, decepcionada consigo misma

—También lo ha sido para mí.

Emma se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos, con una expresión tan incrédula que Regina sonrió a medias.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Vamos, no seas vanidosa. Sé de buena mano que en Madrid has hecho de las tuyas…

—¿En Madrid? —preguntó ella, como si no supiera de lo que ella estaba hablando. Después fingió recordar y dijo—: ¡Ah, eso!

—Sí, eso —repuso ella, irritada de pronto con ella—. Seguro que esas… damas, o como quieras llamarlas, sabían calentarte bien la cama.

Regina se echó a reír cuando ella, enfadada, trató de abandonar el lecho. Todavía reía cuando se lo impidió, obligándola a reposar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Emma, no te atrevas a compararlo siquiera. Lo que hacía con esas mujeres tiene un nombre demasiado obsceno como para pronunciarlo en tu presencia. Lo que he sentido contigo, lo que hemos compartido… no encuentro palabras para darle nombre. Solo sé que nunca antes había sentido nada igual, esa perfecta unión entre dos almas gemelas, el maravilloso acoplamiento de dos cuerpos creados el uno para el otro, la entrega en cuerpo y alma.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella maravillada. Pues era eso precisamente lo que había sentido.

Era el momento ideal para confesiones, para abrir sus corazones, para dar paso a las palabras de amor. Y, sin embargo, dejaron que el silencio hablase por ellas, que sus manos, recorriendo lánguidamente sus cuerpos, explicaran lo que cada una sentía por la otra. Y sus cuerpos volvieron a despertar a la pasión, cada una asombrada por la rápida respuesta del otro.

—Emma, si no dejas de tocarme de esa forma, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que me supliques que pare —susurró ella, jadeante.

—¡Vaya! ¿Se puede hacer eso más de una vez en un día? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Y más de cien! —rio Regina—. Pero supongo que estarás dolorida y que no podrás.

—Bueno… —repuso ella, súbitamente sonrojada y excitada al mismo tiempo—. Creo que… podré soportarlo.

—¡Emma! —exclamó Regina, con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que rodaba con ella en la cama para ponerse sobre ella.

Y comprobaron que podía soportarlo. Una vez, y otra, y otra… hasta que la luz del día inundó el cuarto, en el mismo instante en que ella susurraba:

—¡Ah, Emma! Mi cielo…

* * *

**Comentarios :D**


	21. Felicidad

Graham se paseaba por la biblioteca, impaciente. Hacía más de una hora que Regina debía haber bajado, y su falta de puntualidad le estaba crispando los nervios. Sacó el reloj de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. Eran las diez de la mañana.

Semejante tardanza era algo del todo inusual en su amiga, quien se levantaba apenas despuntaba el alba.

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta las últimas tres noches, lo más probable era que se le hubiese hecho tarde hablando con su esposa. Casi sintió celos de ella, pero los desechó de inmediato. No había nada más importante para él que la felicidad de Regina, y esa valerosa mujercita se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida.

Graham sabía que aún no la había tocado. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que su amiga había enloquecido, pero después admiró su determinación y su férreo control.

«Bien, que ella lo mantenga, porque por lo que a mí respecta, no dejaría pasar la menor oportunidad de meterme entre las piernas de una hermosa mujer», se dijo. Cerró los ojos para evocar la imagen de una mujer en particular, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, la sensualidad de la exuberante curva de sus pechos y sus piernas, las más largas que él había visto. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto, pues desde que la había visto por primera vez no había podido sacarse a la francesita de la cabeza.

Decidió subir él mismo a ver qué era lo que había retrasado a Regina. Entró a su alcoba tal y como venía haciendo desde hacía cuatro años, pero en esta ocasión la imagen que vio le dejó helado. Al instante, sonrió de puro contento. Su amiga estaba echada de lado en la cama, apoyada sobre un codo.

Miraba embelesada a un bulto que debía ser Emma. Hasta Graham llegó el aroma de una noche de pasión. El rostro de Regina esbozaba una amorosa sonrisa, que no se borró de su rostro ni cuando Graham hizo su entrada. Le vio llevarse un dedo a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó la puerta que conducía a la recámara.

Graham, sonrojado, cruzó la habitación y entró en la pequeña salita. Al segundo apareció Regina, que había cubierto su desnudez con una bata.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes, y en sus semblantes se vio reflejada la emoción. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada sobre el particular, sabiendo que las palabras eran innecesarias.

—Disculpa, Graham. Querría haberte enviado una nota para comunicarte que debemos posponer nuestro viaje a Velilla. No sabía que fuera tan tarde… —se excusó cuando vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

—No te tienes que disculpar, Regina. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… —Graham carraspeó, algo incómodo ante los ojos sonrientes de Regina. Después miró a la mujer que una vez le había salvado la vida, y por la que daría la propia, con profundo y sincero afecto

—. ¿Eres feliz, Regina?

—Tanto, que no sé qué deberé entregar a cambio. Una no consigue semejante premio en la vida sin que esta le pase factura.

—No digas esas cosas, Regina. Tú te mereces todo esto y más.

Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si la idea le aterrorizase. Pero después sonrió abiertamente.

—Graham, tómate el día libre. Hoy no voy a poder atenderte.

—¡Como si no lo supiera! —exclamó, cómplice de su felicidad.

Graham abandonó la salita y bajó las escaleras. Hasta él llegó el sonido de la voz del mayordomo, que hablaba en susurros con alguien. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde se relajó al ver a la marquesa Swan. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que había otra persona. De nuevo el ceño se le frunció cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. Soltó un gruñido y fue directamente hacia ellas.

—Marquesa —saludó sonriente, tendiéndole las manos—. Es un placer veros. ¿A qué se debe tan grata visita?

Mary Margaret pareció titubear, pero después sonrió tímidamente y dejó que el hombre le besara la mano.

—Estaba preocupada por Emma. Hace tres días que partió de Los

White's y… —Mary Margaret optó por el silencio cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había estado a punto de hablar de más. No sabía hasta qué punto conocía Graham los asuntos personales de Regina.

—No debéis preocuparos, marquesa. Ella está bien.

—En ese caso, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con ella ahora.

—Ah, no —repuso tajante—. Ahora no se la puede molestar. Está muy cansada.

—¿Cansada? —Preguntó extrañada Mary Margaret—. ¡Si son más de las diez de la mañana! Ella no acostumbra a levantarse tan tarde.

—Digamos que ciertos… asuntos privados la retienen en la cama.

Belle, que había permanecido en silencio, dejó escapar una exclamación. Mary Margaret, sin embargo, no mostró ninguna reacción, salvo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Entiendo… ¿Sería tan amable de ocuparse de instalarnos?

—Faltaría más.

El mayordomo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y pidió a Mary Margaret que le siguiera.

Graham se giró para enfrentarse a la furia de Belle, que tenía los brazos en jarras y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Grosero! —insultó una vez se quedaron a solas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir… poner de manifiesto que…? ¡Grosero! —repitió, rebosante de indignación.

—¿¡Qué!? —rugió él—. No he dicho más que la verdad. Mi amiga lleva demasiado tiempo esperando este momento como para que se lo fastidie una visita de cortesía.

Belle se llevó una mano al pecho e inhaló el aire entre sus perfectos dientes, produciendo un sonido semejante al de una serpiente.

—¡Así que era verdad! —se burló él—. Ya sabía yo que había mucho de víbora en ti.

—¡Y yo que tú eres un bárbaro!

—Y tú una remilgada. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esta lucha y sellamos la paz?

—¡No puede haber paz al lado de un hombre como tú! —gritó ella.

—No, tienes razón —sostuvo él, mesándose las patillas. Su lasciva mirada recorrió cada curva de su cuerpo, y sus párpados cayeron lánguidamente. Graham era un hombre atractivo, pero rezumaba peligro, masculinidad y placeres ocultos bajo su aterrador aspecto. Eso hacía que muchas mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Deseó fervientemente tener a la francesita en su lecho, gritándole, exigiéndole, arañándole—. Prefiero verte belicosa, como una gata en celo, bajo mi cuerpo. En mi cama…

La bofetada le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No le había hecho más daño que un simple roce, pero Graham frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Me atrevo a eso y a más —le interrumpió ella, totalmente fuera de sí

—. Y si sigues abriendo esa bocaza para ofender a una dama, te juro que voy a… voy a… ¡Voy a restregarte una guindilla en la lengua!

Belle pasó como un rayo a su lado, abandonando la batalla verbal, pero el brazo de hierro de Graham se lo impidió y la hizo girar tan bruscamente que Belle tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer.

Iba a protestar cuando los duros y exigentes labios de Graham se apoderaron de los suyos, en un beso tan brutal, tan salvaje, que hizo que a Belle se le despertaran sentidos que creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

De pronto se vio libre del beso, tan bruscamente que parpadeó, perpleja.

Tenía los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, como si esperase que él continuase. Aturdida, observó la sonrisa socarrona de Graham, una sonrisa de satisfacción que la hizo arder de rabia. Se apartó de él rápidamente y se le enfrentó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No hago más que cumplir tu deseo, francesita. Reconozco que he sido un niño malo y que me merezco un castigo, así que yo solito me he restregado la lengua con una guindilla.

—¡Patán insufrible, cerdo, eres un...! ¡Grrrrrr!

Belle se alejó de él todo lo rápidamente que su dignidad le permitió.

Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras, escuchó la burlona voz del hombre, que decía:

—Por si os interesa, mi habitación es la de la derecha al final del pasillo.

Ella quiso replicarle, buscar un rápido contraataque, pero se dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Terminó de subir las escaleras, balanceando provocativamente las caderas y sin mirar abajo ni una sola vez.

Ese patán quería guerra. ¡No sabía dónde se había metido al buscarse una enemiga como ella!

* * *

Regina supo de la visita de Mary Margaret por una doncella. A regañadientes abandonó el lecho, bajo la estricta orden de que no molestasen a Emma. Un rápido escrutinio frente al espejo le indicó que debía borrar aquella sonrisilla de satisfacción con el fin de ocultar lo evidente: por fin estaba realmente casada. Casada y absurdamente enamorada.

Llegó a la salita donde Mary Margaret tomaba una limonada plácidamente, mientras observaba por la ventana a los viandantes de la calle de Olivares.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, Mary Margaret se giró y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando acudió a su encuentro.

—¡Excelencia! Tenéis muy buen aspecto. Debo suponer que vuestra herida ha sanado sin contratiempos.

Regina la toma de la mano y la condujo con elegancia hasta el sofá. Ella tomó asiento frente a ella y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Así es, marquesa… Esto… ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos olvidáramos de los formalismos? Ahora somos familia.

—Me parece correcto. Me alegra saber que… —Mary Margaret carraspeó, incómoda y nerviosa, pero la cálida mirada de Regina hizo que se sintiera mejor—. Disculpa si mi visita es inoportuna, pero estaba muy preocupada por Emma. Antes de partir estaba destrozada. Sé que vosotros…

—No tiene nada que temer, Mary Margaret. Hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

—No sabes el consuelo que me dejan tus palabras, Regina. Quería pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? No tiene de qué disculparse, Mary Margaret.

—No es cierto, Regina. Te juzgué injustamente. Te rechacé incluso después de conocerte, a pesar de que Emma no hacía más que hablar maravillas sobre ti.

Regina sonrió con orgullo. Algo se movió en su interior al saber que su esposa le tenía en tan alta estima.

—Eso queda en el pasado. Solo espero que me acepte, o que, en el peor de los casos, tolere mi matrimonio con su hija.

—Te equivocas, Regina. Te tengo un gran aprecio, y no solo porque haces feliz a mi pequeña. También salvaste a mi hijo.

Dijo esto último en un susurro, desviando la mirada al suelo. Pero por alguna razón no hubo vergüenza ni incomodidad en sus palabras.

—Neal… Sí, Emma me ha contado que es su hijo. No se aflija,

Mary Margaret. No voy a juzgarla —se apresuró a calmarla cuando ella agachó la cabeza—. Juzgaría en cualquier caso a sus padres, quienes cometieron una atrocidad al separarla de su hijo y obligarla a casarse con David.

Ante la mención del marqués, Mary Margaret sufrió un ligero estremecimiento, pero después recordó que ya no podía hacerle ningún mal.— Regina —comenzó a hablar de nuevo, cuando se recuperó—, nunca sabrás lo feliz que me siento al dejar a mi hija en tus manos, porque ahora debo marcharme fuera de Madrid.

La mujer alzó las cejas, sorprendida por su noticia.

—¿Se va? ¿Y a dónde, Mary Margaret?

—No lo tengo planeado todavía. Solo sé que, por vuestro bien, debo marcharme. No puedo dejar que caiga sobre vosotras la vergüenza de mis actos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? —preguntó intrigada.

Mary Margaret miró al techo y soltó un suspiro. Después fijó sus ojos azules en Regina y habló rápidamente cuando dijo:

—No pienso renunciar a mi hijo. No, ahora que sé que David no puede hacernos ningún mal. Cuando la guerra termine pienso irme junto a él, donde quiera que vaya. Ambos tenemos tanto que recuperar…

—No, Mary Margaret. No lo piense siquiera. No voy a permitirlo —fue su firme réplica—. ¿Cree que me importan los chismorreos de la sociedad, que la vergüenza pública es más importante que vuestra felicidad? Porque está muy equivocada, Mary Margaret. Neal será bienvenido en mi casa.

Ante la mirada de incredulidad de su suegra, Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

—No todas las personas son como David. Yo nunca, nunca os dejaré desamparados.

A Mary Margaret se le humedecieron los ojos por sus emotivas y francas palabras. Ahora entendía a Emma. Ahora veía la bondad de la duquesa, su humildad, su fuerza y determinación.

—Te lo agradezco, Regina… —retribuyó, su voz quebrada por la emoción, apenas audible.

Regina la miró con ternura. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Tomó sus manos y, después de besar su frente, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, vamos, suegra —trató de calmarla, al ver que se echaba a llorar—. Lejos ha quedado ya el tiempo de las lágrimas.

Mary Margaret alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y toda la incomodidad anterior por haberse derrumbado quedó borrada de su rostro cuando esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Así está mejor. Ahora, si le parece, haré llamar a Emma. Seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Regina abandonó la estancia, feliz. Ahora tenía una familia. Y se juró que los protegería con su propia vida.

* * *

**Comentarios..**


End file.
